Perfect Situation
by julieloveskurt
Summary: Blaine se enamoro de Kurt Hummel en el primer momento en que lo vio, sin embargo Kurt no soportaba siquiera mirar a la estrella de The Warblers. Lo que Hummel no sabía es que es muy fácil perderse en la fina línea que divide al odio del amor
1. Quit your hands off the boy

**¡Hola!, aquí estoy otra vez con ustedes con esta nueva historia. Como siempre esperando que sea de su agrado. **

**Esta historia está más o menos inspirada en algunas canciones, algunas veces hare referencia a ellas, pero la principal es Perfect Situation de Weezer.**

**Es una versión alternativa del porque Kurt llega a Dalton y de su relación con Blaine, aderezada con la presencia de una personita; aunque a veces retomare momentos que si suceden en la serie.**

**Como siempre espero sus comentarios, criticas, sugerencias, etc. Gracias por seguir esta nueva historia, nos leemos muy pronto; saludos y suerte para todos**

**CAPITULO 1: **

"_Quit your hands off the boy, can't you see that he belongs to me"_

Era otra mañana típica en la Academia Dalton; el sueño de Blaine había sido interrumpido por los canticos alegres de su amigo y compañero de cuarto Wes, que se encontraba arreglándose la corbata frente al espejo cuando Blaine despertó.

-¿Larga noche Anderson?- pregunto Wes con una sonrisa cordial

Blaine no entendía el porqué de su pregunta, no fue hasta unos segundos después que se dio cuenta que se había quedado dormido con el uniforme y sin haber destendido la cama.

-Sí, me quede estudiando toda la noche- contesto el chico levantándose de la cama y estirándose

-¿Y qué estudiabas?- pregunto Wes con tono burlón, -¿estudiabas a cierto chico miembro del coro?- continuo Wes señalando la fotografía grupal del coro que estaba sobre la cama del moreno.

Blaine solo torció un poco la boca y se metió al baño para ducharse. Cuando salió del baño agradeció que Wes ya no estuviera en la habitación; odiaba que lo cuestionaran, y peor, que descubrieran lo que él consideraba "sus debilidades". Rápidamente se vistió con su elegante uniforme y se peino como acostumbraba todos los días, poniéndose una enorme cantidad de gel en el cabello.

Bajo al comedor entusiasta; a diferencia de muchos chicos, Blaine amaba los lunes, los consideraba una nueva oportunidad para hacer todo.

Llego al comedor y después de recoger sus alimentos, se sentó en la mesa que habían elegido ya sus amigos. Todo iba bien, hasta que de repente apareció eso que hacia sus mañanas desgraciadas y a la vez perfectas.

Por el pasillo se aproximaba un contingente de chicos, que reían en voz alta y saludaban a todos aquellos que se cruzaban en su camino. Todos los días era el mismo grupo de 6 chicos; sinceramente, Blaine nunca había podido recordar el nombre de los cuatro chicos que venían siempre detrás, pero eran los dos que iban abriendo el paso, encabezando el contingente los que merecían su atención.

Uno de ellos era un chico muy alto y musculoso, de piel morena clara, cabello castaño obscuro y ojos negros profundos, caminaba orgulloso llevando de la mano a un chico un poco más bajo que él, de complexión delgada, piel muy fina y blanca, enormes ojos grises que en ocasiones se veían mas verdes y en otras más azules, y cabello cobrizo peinado meticulosamente.

Esa escena era lo peor del día para Blaine; no soportaba ver al chico que le robaba el sueño, aquel que lo hacía sentir mariposas en el estomago y lo hacía sonreír sin razón tomado de la mano de otro; pero también el poder contemplar la perfección de ese chico era de las mejores cosas que le pasaban en el día. Blaine Anderson se había enamorado a primera vista de Kurt Hummel.

Kurt Hummel llevaba pocos meses en Dalton, después de haber sido transferido de una escuela de Lima por problemas que nadie conocía. Debido a su personalidad, se había adaptado rápidamente a la dinámica escolar; compartía algunas clases con Blaine y eran compañeros en el coro, pero nunca habían hablado; hasta donde Blaine sabía, no era mucho del agrado de Kurt, el chico de ojos grises consideraba al moreno soberbio y ególatra.

Kurt era el flamante novio de James Montgomery; capitán del equipo de ajedrez y el mejor promedio de la Academia, era un atleta destacado, popular, simpático y sus padres eran una de las familias más adineradas de Westerville, en resumen, el chico perfecto.

Blaine seguía mirando a la pareja que paseaba por todo el comedor cuando Wes interrumpió:

-Cierra la boca Blaine, se te van a meter las moscas- dijo riendo

-No sé de que hablas- contesto Blaine intentando voltear la mirada a su amigo que le hablaba, pero no podía; ese chico de verdad movía fuertes sentimientos en él, aun sin conocerlo.

-Mírame para que te pueda dar la buena noticia- continuo Wes jalando del brazo de Blaine

-¿Qué noticia?- dijo el moreno con un poco mas de interés

-Anoche, durante la reunión de consejo del coro se decidió que nuestra próxima presentación en las regionales será un dueto- dijo Wes –Y como es obvio tú serás una de las voces principales-

Blaine inmediatamente perdió el interés al escuchar la última frase, ser la estrella tenía sus ventajas, pero en ese momento era lo peor que le podía pasar, gracias a eso él chico de sus sueños lo odiaba. Su amigo reconoció inmediatamente su reacción y prosiguió su discurso:

-Se voto por quien seria tu acompañante, y gano Hummel. Felicidades Blaine, ¡cantaras a dueto con Kurt Hummel en las regionales! Y tendrás la posibilidad de elegir su canción-

Blaine se levanto de la silla de la emoción, era la mejor noticia que podía haber recibido, no solo estaría acompañado de la hermosa voz del chico de ojos aceitunados, sino que podría pasar tiempo con él sin la presencia de su enorme novio; sabia que esta era su oportunidad.

Las clases de ese día fueron algo pesadas, demasiadas tareas y trabajos por hacer; Blaine estaba ansioso por que llegara la hora del ensayo del coro, mientras estaba en la biblioteca, adelantando sus tareas a la hora de la comida pensaba en que le diría a Kurt cuando al fin tuviera la oportunidad de hablarle. Regularmente no era tan inseguro, pero definitivamente había algo en Kurt que lo hacía sentir así, algo que hacía que le sudaran las manos, que tartamudeara y que se tropezara. Definitivamente se desconocía, era como si Kurt Hummel lo hubiera embrujado.

Finalmente dieron las 5pm, hora del ensayo del coro, Blaine fue el primero en llegar a la sala de ensayos, se sentó en un sillón del fondo y espero que arribaran los demás Warblers. Jeff y Thad fueron los primeros en aparecer; saludando a Blaine de lejos y sentándose junto a la chimenea, después David y Nick arribaron uniéndose a los primeros dos junto a la chimenea.

Luego de unos minutos apareció Kurt en la puerta de la sala, Blaine se incorporo del sillón para verlo, pero inmediatamente regreso a su lugar al ver que James lo acompañaba, ambos se despidieron con un beso fugaz, que hizo que Blaine quisiera golpear al chico de ojos negros, pero después recordó el motivo de su felicidad y no le importo, muy pronto tendría su propio tiempo a solas con Kurt.

Inmediatamente después, Wes apareció en la sala pidiendo orden y sentándose en la mesa que ocupaba el consejo.

-Bien Warblers, esta tarde tenemos una noticia, nuestro numero para las regionales será un dueto…-

Wes dio el mismo discurso que le había dado a él durante el desayuno y no puso mucha atención, solo lo hizo hasta lo que el consideraba el momento cumbre

-Asi que el consejo, por voto unánime, nombro a Kurt Hummel como compañero de dueto de Blaine para las regionales-

Todos los chicos aplaudieron y felicitaron a Kurt desde sus lugares, el castaño solamente sonrió y agradeció, pero no hizo nada mas, por supuesto, Blaine no esperaba que el joven Hummel se levantara y corriera a abrazarlo, pero no lo vio muy animado.

-Asi que Blaine, Kurt; tienen hasta el ensayo de mañana para elegir que canción quieren cantar; necesitamos empezar a ensayar cuanto antes, las regionales son en 6 semanas-

La sesión de coro siguió como todos los días, los chicos discutieron las principales problemáticas del grupo y luego cantaron varias canciones. Luego de una hora y media, todos abandonaron la sala para ir a cenar.

Blaine se aproximo a donde estaba Kurt, tenía que interceptarlo antes de que saliera y se encontrara con James, camino rápidamente dando pequeños saltitos y cuando estuvo frente a Kurt aclaro su garganta. El niño de ojos grises volteo al instante encontrándose cara a cara con Blaine.

Kurt no dijo nada, solo se cruzo de brazos y espero a que Blaine hablara.

-Hola, Kurt- dijo el moreno haciendo su mayor esfuerzo por no sonreír y parecer enamorado –quería saber si después de la cena tenias tiempo para discutir lo de la canción-

-Sí, creo que si puedo- contesto el chico sonriendo indiferente

-Entonces nos vemos aquí, después de la cena- dijo Blaine amablemente

Kurt solo asintió con la cabeza, se dio la media vuelta y se fue.

Durante la cena Blaine estuvo escuchando su iPod buscando una canción, supuso que si tenía algunas opciones preparadas para proponérselas a Kurt, tendrían más tiempo para hablar de ellos, era el momento de que Kurt se quitara la mala impresión que tenia de él.

Blaine termino de cenar, y se despidió de sus amigos, los cuales le levantaron el pulgar deseándole suerte. En el fondo Blaine sabía que tenía que agradecerle mucho a Wes por esta oportunidad con Kurt, el debió haber intercedido por él.

Blaine llego a la sala de coro, que estaba completamente vacía, Kurt aun no estaba ahí. Se sentó en su sillón favorito y espero.

15 minutos después Kurt atravesó la puerta con esa elegancia que lo caracterizaba, Blaine sonrió, pero inmediatamente su sonrisa desapareció, cuando tras el castaño apareció James Montgomery.

-Hola, disculpa la tardanza- dijo Kurt sonriendo de lado –Espero que no haya problema en que tengamos un poco de compañía- termino en un tono alegre

Blaine se levanto del sillón y negó con la cabeza, intentando ser amable; aunque por dentro quería lanzarse encima del invitado indeseable y golpearlo hasta que no pudiera más.

-Creo que nunca han sido presentados- dijo Kurt sonriendo enormemente

-James, el es Blaine; el…-

James puso su enorme mano sobre el hombro de Kurt e interrumpió el discurso del castaño

-Sí, es Blaine Anderson, la estrella del coro; es un placer amigo; yo soy James Montgomery- dijo el enorme chico extendiendo su mano y sonriéndole ampliamente al moreno.

-"Lo que me faltaba"-, pensó Blaine mientras estrechaba la mano de James "-que este tipo fuera amable conmigo"-

Kurt interrumpió la presentación de los chicos diciendo:

-Bueno Blaine, tienes alguna idea para la canción-

Blaine se libero de sus pensamientos y asintió, camino hacia la mesita que estaba junto a su sillón favorito por su iPod y la libreta donde tenía anotadas las opciones.

Cuando volteo el estomago le dio mil vueltas; James y Kurt se habían acomodado en el sillón al centro de la sala y se besaban. Blaine de repente sintió como los colores se le iban a la cara, se sentía como un masoquista; era muy fácil irse de ahí y elegir solo la canción, pero algo dentro de él se lo impedía.

Aclaro la garganta y los chicos se separaron, James se acomodo en el sillón apenado y murmuro un "Lo siento" cuando Blaine pasó junto a él. El moreno se sentó en un sillón frente a los chicos y extendió la lista a Kurt.

El castaño comenzó a leer la lista, pero fue interrumpido por James, que le besaba las mejillas.

-Basta, ahora estoy ocupado- respondió Kurt

Blaine tenía una sensación extraña, entre mucha tristeza y cólera. ¿Qué les sucedía, no podían contenerse? El joven se levanto del sillón y se ubico en el ventanal, dándole la espalda a la pareja. Minutos después Kurt, entre risitas dijo:

-Blaine, creo que todas estas canciones son muy "top 40", somos un coro; no una lista de popularidad andando-

-Entonces, ¿tienes alguna propuesta?- pregunto Blaine sin voltear a verlos

-No exactamente, pero la única canción que puedo rescatar de tu lista es la de Weezer- respondió Kurt –Aunque creo que no es del estilo del coro, sería interesante probarla- respondió el castaño

Era irónico que a Kurt le hubiera gustado esa canción, si Blaine analizaba su situación, parecía que había sido escrita para él en ese momento.

-Está bien, dejemos esa como propuesta, y que el consejo decida- respondió el moreno forzando una sonrisa

-Me parece bien- dijo Kurt mientras se levantaba del sillón en el que estaba. –Si es todo por ahora, nos vemos mañana en el ensayo-

Kurt y su enorme novio se levantaron del sillón dejando a Blaine solo en la sala. El moreno estaba demasiado dolido como para seguirlos, así que decidió quedarse un rato más en la sala, con sus pensamientos a solas. Era triste como sus planes de un momento perfecto a solas con Kurt hubieran sido arruinados. Arrugo la hoja donde había escrito las canciones y la lanzo enojado, después se acostó en el sillón que recién había abandonado la pareja y soltó un par de lágrimas.

En ese mismo instante, unos metros lejos de él, James abrazaba a Kurt esbozando una sonrisa burlona. Le enseñaría a ese Blaine Anderson que no debía meterse en medio de él y su novio…


	2. Perfect Situation

**¡Hola de nuevo!, ¿como les va esta tarde? Aquí me tienen de nuevo actualizando capitulo; gracias a todos por sus comentarios, me alegra mucho que les haya gustado el anterior. Este en lo personal no fue de mi agrado al cien por ciento. Espero, como siempre sus comentarios; positivos, negativos, etc. Cuídense**** y sean felices, suerte a todos :)**

**CAPITULO 2:**

"_Tell me there´s some hope for me, i don´t wanna be lonely for the rest of my days on the earth"._

Después de un rato de estar en la sala de coro, sollozando por lo que acababa de suceder, Blaine decidió que debía irse a la cama; ya había tenido suficiente por un día, y una llamada de atención seria la cereza del pastel. No miro el reloj, pues el hecho de ver los pasillos completamente obscuros era suficiente para deducir que era demasiado tarde. Camino y subió las escaleras a tientas, a pesar de que conocía el lugar como a las líneas de la palma de su mano, no estaba de más tomar precauciones.

El silencio era sepulcral en Dalton, solo por algunos momentos en los que podía oír el ruido de la televisión dentro de alguna habitación. Después de dar vuelta a la derecha en el pasillo principal y pasar por 4 puertas, estaba finalmente en su habitación. Entro silenciosamente y se dio cuenta que Wes ya estaba profundamente dormido; eso era algo bueno, pues no estaba de humor para ser cuestionado acerca del "asunto Hummel".

Saco su pijama del closet y se cambio rápidamente, luego destendió su cama y se lanzo a ella; al paso de unos segundos se acomodo y se dio cuenta que, una vez más, como casi todas las noches, no tenia sueño. Odiaba que eso pasara, él quería dormir y olvidar lo que había pasado ese día, pero era imposible ya; considerando la revolución mental que recién lo había invadido.

-"Eres simplemente patético Blaine"- dijo el chico para sí mismo.

¿En qué momento se le había ocurrido que Kurt cambiaria a James por él, qué cosa nueva e interesante podría ofrecerle que no le ofreciera ya el musculoso joven?, La respuesta estaba justo frente a él, Kurt sabía lo insignificante que era el chico ojos de miel, y no perdía su tiempo en hacerle caso. Y es que, siendo sinceros, Blaine nunca había tenido ningún novio, se había enamorado varias veces antes; como por ejemplo, de Jeremiah, el chico de la tienda GAP; pero tampoco había resultado bien, de hecho eso fue algo que nunca comenzó, jamás pasaron de ser simplemente dos chicos compartiendo un café. El moreno soltó unas lágrimas al toparse con la cruda realidad: Estaba completamente SOLO.

El chico se abrazo a sí mismo, tapándose la cabeza con la cobija y siguió llorando hasta que se durmió.

Al día siguiente, James Montgomery se había levantado temprano y era uno de los primeros en haber arribado al comedor para desayunar, estaba acompañado por uno de los chicos de su grupo de amigos, un chico de cabello rubio corto, estilo militar y ojos verdes que apenas parecían estar abiertos. El chico de ojos negros estaba inquieto, parecía que buscaba a alguien en la enorme habitación

-¿Pasa algo Jim?- pregunto el rubio -¿A quién buscas?

-No, todo está bien Tom, solo hago una revisión de rutina- dijo mientras apretaba el puño con fuerza

Al mismo tiempo, no muy lejos del comedor; Blaine salía de su habitación charlando con Wes, ambos chicos comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo cuando de repente se encontraron con Kurt, el chico de ojos aceituna también iba saliendo de su dormitorio con dirección al comedor. Blaine intento no mirarlo ni ponerle atención, pero su intento se frustro cuando escucho al castaño llamarlo:

-Blaine, buenos días, ¿Podría hablar contigo?-

Automáticamente, el moreno se detuvo, Wes solo lo miro, le hizo una seña de despedida y siguió caminando. El moreno se quedo parado sin moverse hasta que el chico de piel blanca lo alcanzo.

-Quiero disculparme por lo de anoche- dijo Kurt que de verdad parecía apenado –Creo que no hay justificación para el comportamiento que tuve, que tuvimos- se excuso rápidamente.

Blaine intento no darle mucho interés a lo que estaba sucediendo, después de todo lo único que Kurt estaba haciendo era disculparse como lo hubiera hecho con cualquier otro miembro del coro, sin embargo no pudo evitar soltar esa sonrisa de cachorrito que Kurt le provocaba, pues era la primera vez que Blaine no sentía que el joven Hummel era completamente indiferente a él.

-No hay problema- respondió Blaine

Kurt asintió y le respondió sonriendo –Esta tarde podríamos vernos antes del ensayo del coro, para practicar la canción, mínimo repartírnosla; no podemos llegar en blanco frente al consejo-

Blaine trataba de serenarse, pero era imposible no sentirse feliz

-Me parece bien, ¿Qué te parece en el periodo libre antes de la comida?-

Kurt asintió con la cabeza, sonrió levemente y comenzó a caminar, Blaine lo imito y siguieron en silencio por el pasillo hasta las escaleras. Ambos iban en silencio, pero raramente no era ese tipo de silencio incomodo; al pasar por las escaleras un contingente de chicos inquietos bajo corriendo junto a ellos, esto provoco que el moreno y el castaño tuvieran que apretujarse al lado del barandal, durante todo el alboroto hubo un momento de gloria personal para el moreno, pues su mano había rozado con la de Kurt. Blaine inmediatamente levanto la cara y miro al chico de ojos aceitunados apenado, como si el haber hecho contacto con su piel hubiera sido algo malo. Kurt le regreso una mirada similar, pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada, solo siguieron caminando; sin embargo, ahora si el silencio se había tornado incomodo.

Ambos chicos siguieron caminando a la par hasta entrar al comedor, cruzaron la puerta juntos y voltearon a verse sonriendo, antes de que cada uno siguiera el camino hasta su respectiva mesa.

Inmediatamente después de eso, Blaine sintió como una mirada pesada caía sobre él, no volteo ni hizo caso alguno, pero dentro de él sabía que James Montgomery trataba de matarlo con la mirada. Blaine aun seguía pensando en lo suaves que eran las manos de Kurt, como si fueran de seda y la sensación tan divina de haberlas tocado por unos segundos.

Llego a su mesa y la voz de Wes lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad

-¿Qué ha sido eso Blaine?- dijo el muchacho curioso –No me digas que ahora te escondes en los pasillos para besarte con Hummel-

Blaine, que le daba un trago a su jugo de naranja estuvo a punto de ahogarse después de ese comentario.

-¿De qué estás hablando?- dijo el moreno recuperando el aliento

-Nada, solo dice lo que vemos- respondió Nick mientras se levantaba a servirse su segunda ración de huevos

Blaine no entendió que decía, pero si pudo darle la razón en algo; definitivamente el Kurt que se había encontrado en el pasillo hace apenas unos minutos, no era el mismo que él conocía. La indiferencia y el odio ya no resaltaban en su angelical rostro, y el hecho de haberse disculpado con él…

Blaine detuvo sus pensamientos antes de llegar demasiado lejos, no era posible que apenas ayer por la noche se sintiera miserable y ahora sintiera que podía tocar el cielo; estaba siendo demasiado tonto, tenía que proteger sus sentimientos. Además, no podía olvidarse de James.

Después de desayunar se dirigió a sus clases, la primera del día era literatura, una de sus favoritas; así que el tiempo paso rápido. Para el segundo periodo le tocaba historia, clase que compartía con James. Ese día no pudo concentrarse, pues hiciera lo que hiciera no podía dejar de sentir la mirada fulminante del ojinegro en su espalda; llego un momento en el que Blaine se sintió tan vulnerable ante esta que tuvo miedo de que el musculoso chico leyera sus pensamientos. Luego de una hora al fin termino el suplicio, Blaine salió del aula, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada al joven Montgomery, el cual solo respondió con una sonrisita burlona.

El día siguió su curso normal; luego de historia siguió química y luego educación cívica, para finalmente encontrarse con su grupo de estudio conformado por Wes, Nick, David, Jeff y Thad en la biblioteca. Todos los chicos realizaban sus respectivas tareas cuando Thad interrumpió:

-Ya cuéntanos Blaine- ¿Cómo te fue ayer en tu "ensayo" con Kurt Hummel?

Blaine levanto la cara del libro en el que estaba concentrado y dijo

-De maravilla- contesto sarcásticamente, todos los chicos se miraron emocionados como si le hubieran atinado a los números de la lotería

-Todo salió perfecto, sobre todo cuando James Montgomery llego a hacernos compañía, nunca me había divertido tanto- término el moreno algo exasperado

Wes levanto las cejas sorprendido y agrego:

-Entonces para que te llamo esta mañana, rayos supuse que te iba a proponer cosas sucias- dijo riendo

Blaine solo les hizo una mueca de disgusto y siguió su lectura hasta que miro el reloj y era hora de irse. Se levanto sin decir nada y le dedico una mirada molesta a sus amigos, intentando evitar que preguntaran a donde se dirigía

Blaine camino lento y sereno a la sala de coro, era la hora de encontrarse con Kurt. Se sentó en su sillón favorito y siguió leyendo _"El nombre del viento"_ mientras esperaba. Cada que cambiaba de página se asomaba por la puerta, esperando ver a Kurt caminando con su sonrisa de ángel, pero nada; pasaron 15, 20, 30 minutos y nada.

-Lo sabia- pensó Blaine cerrando el libro y poniéndolo sobre sus piernas, no le sorprendía que Kurt no hubiera llegado, de hecho si hubiera aparecido se hubiera convencido de que ya le agradaba; pero no era así.

Prefirió quedarse en la sala leyendo en vez de ir a comer, no tenia ánimos de ver al castaño pavoneándose con su novio; además debía guardar sus energías para soportar el ensayo junto a Kurt y su odio y a Wes molesto por no haber preparado la canción.

Después de un rato enorme la sala de coro comenzó a llenarse con todos los Warblers, Blaine se levanto y se unió a las risas de sus amigos, segundos después apareció Wes, como todos los días llamando al orden dentro de la sala, tomo su lugar en la mesa de consejo y comenzó a leer la orden del día:

-Bien Warblers, el primer punto en la lista es Blaine y Kurt…- el chico fue interrumpido por la mano levantada de Kurt, que se movía con insistencia al fondo de la sala.

-¿Sucede algo Kurt?- pregunto el líder del coro amablemente

-Sí, necesito dar un aviso- dijo suspirando

Todos los miembros del coro dirigieron su mirada al soprano que se encontraba parado junto a la ventana con los brazos cruzados, todos excepto Blaine, quien jugaba nervioso con sus manos

-Renuncio a cantar el dueto en las regionales-

El alboroto no se hizo esperar, todos discutían, algunos a favor y otros en contra de Kurt, el solo se mantuvo estático y firme ante la decisión que había tomado. Wes intentaba llamar al orden, pero nadie hacia caso, finalmente luego de un grito todos se calmó.

Blaine no decía ni hacia nada, solo apretaba las manos y miraba al suelo

Wes se levanto de la mesa de consejo y con los brazos cruzados pregunto a Kurt:

-¿A que se debe tal decisión Hummel?- pregunto Wes con tono molesto

Kurt miro a todos los chicos de la sala que lo miraban, suspiro y respondió

-Creo que no me siento listo para lograrlo, además no creo merecerlo, llevo muy poco tiempo con ustedes; no me parece haberme ganado aun el derecho; sin mencionar que todo sería mejor si la atención sigue centrada en la estrella de este coro- termino haciendo énfasis en el final de la frase y mirando a Blaine

El moreno lo sabía, el acostumbrado odio de Kurt estaba presente en la sala, y lo peor es que se lo estaba echando en cara frente a todos los Warblers; no pudo soportar las miradas sobre el después de que Kurt terminara su discurso, se levanto y salió corriendo, azotando la puerta al salir.

No estaba dolido por lo que acababa de pasar, estaba molesto; molesto porque las cosas nunca le salían bien; molesto porque a pesar de saber que Kurt Hummel lo odiaba se había ilusionado; molesto por no tener el valor de regresar a esa sala y enfrentar al chico de cabello cobrizo.

Camino hasta que se dio cuenta que estaba siendo infantil y que no solo debía pensar solo en él, debía regresar por todos los miembros del coro, después de todo ellos confiaban en él.

Cuando llego al salón de coro todos se estaban llendo ya, el primero en salir fue Kurt, que le dirigió una mirada que no pudo descifrar bien; pero solo lo ignoro, llego hasta donde estaba Wes, que se pasaba las manos por el rostro en señal de desesperación, al ver al moreno agrego:

-Estoy arto del drama-

Blaine le dio una sonrisa reconfortante y le dijo:

-No te preocupes, olvida lo que sucedió, nos arreglaremos, después de todo hay más personas aquí que merecen mostrar su voz, no solo Hummel.-

Blaine hizo su mayor intento por parecer calmado e indiferente, pero por dentro el dolor lo estaba matando. Pasara lo que pasara el hechizo de Kurt Hummel seguía en él y tendría que aprender a vivir con eso.

Mientras tanto, Kurt llegaba a su habitación, donde James lo esperaba sentado en el la cama.

-¿Cómo te fue? Dijo jalando el brazo del chico para atraerlo a él

-Como lo supuse, algunos se molestarían y otros me darían la razón- contesto el chico cruzando su brazo alrededor del cuello de su novio

-No te preocupes, hiciste lo correcto; tu talento no debe ser mitigado por el señorito perfecto Anderson, mereces tus propias oportunidades, no ser la sombra de nadie- dijo mientras besaba la mano de Kurt

-Lo sé, pero, en otras circunstancias hubiera matado por esta oportunidad- dijo él soprano

-No te preocupes, estoy seguro que después de lo que hiciste, la mayoría abrirá los ojos y reclamara que la "estrella" de Blaine Anderson opaque la suya, hoy hiciste la diferencia Kurt, y estoy muy orgulloso de ti- continúo el ojinegro

-Gracias James, de verdad no sabes lo que significa para mí que me apoyes y comprendas- Kurt se deshacía en sonrisas hacia su novio

James sonrió para sí mismo, el no era un chico malo; no le gustaba tener que utilizar el poder de convencimiento que tenia sobre Kurt para hacer cosas como la que acababa de hacer. Provocar que el castaño renunciara a su oportunidad de oro en el coro solo para molestar a Blaine definitivamente no era correcto, pero tenía que demostrarle a Anderson que para nada tenía las cosas fáciles con Kurt, James lo amaba enserio y se había prometido a sí mismo no dejar que nada lo separara del pedazo de cielo que tenia con él. Blaine era bastante obvio, estaba perdido de amor por Kurt, y muy en el fondo James sabía que si Blaine se esforzaba lo suficiente, seguramente se ganaría la simpatía de Kurt y ahora si sería un peligro.

James abrazo a Kurt cálidamente, y le beso la frente en un gesto protector…


	3. Digital love

**Hola de nuevo, como siempre gracias por sus comentarios. ¡Espero que disfruten esta nueva entrega de la historia! Este capítulo me gusto bastante... ¡Gracias por su interés! Cuídense y suerte para todos, nos leemos pronto.**

**La canción de hoy: Digital Love de Daft Punk**

**CAPITULO 3:**

"_Oh i don't know what to do about this dream, and you well make thi__s dream come true. __Why don't you play the game?"_

Blaine despertó sobresaltado, miro el reloj y se dio cuenta que había dormido demasiado, pues ya pasaba de medio día.

Se incorporo con los ojos cerrados y los labios apretados, tratando de mantener la sensación de los labios de Kurt en los suyos, aunque fuera ficticia. Desde que había conocido al castaño nunca había soñado con él, y eso le alegraba en cierta manera; pues pensaba que quienes soñaban con aquellas personas que amaban eran extremadamente cursis y patéticos. Pero en ese momento Blaine se retractaba por haber pensado así, había tenido el mejor sueño en mucho tiempo, no podía recordarlo completo; sin embargo la sensación de haberlo besado persistía en él.

Luego de fantasear un rato, se levanto y encontró una nota de Wes sobre su mesita de noche que decía lo siguiente:

"_Blaine, los chicos y yo pasaremos el día en el centro comercial; si lo deseas te nos puedes unir, llámanos: Wesley"_

Blaine decidió que sería buena idea, pues no tenía ningún otro plan, así que rápidamente se arreglo y salió de su habitación con las llaves de su auto en la mano. Los pasillos estaban solitarios, pues regularmente los sábados eran aprovechados por los jóvenes de Dalton para salir a pasear un poco o para volver a sus casas. Llego a la puerta y registro su salida en el libro que se encontraba siempre junto a esta. Cuando termino dio una ojeada rápida con el pretexto de ver la hora en la que sus amigos habían dejado la escuela, pero esa no era la realidad; en realidad quería ver si Kurt se había quedado en la escuela. Su pregunta fue resuelta cuando la fina caligrafía de chico resalto a la vista del moreno; Kurt había salido desde las ocho de la mañana de la escuela y como Blaine supuso seria obvio, acompañado de James.

Blaine manejo tranquilamente hasta llegar al centro comercial, se estaciono y camino al interior del lugar, tomo su celular y marco el numero de Wes; el chico le indico a Blaine su ubicación y minutos después se encontró con ellos en una cafetería.

-Pensamos que te ibas a quedar en Dalton a llorar por las esquinas- dijo Jeff mientras comía un trozo de su pastel

-¿Llorar?- respondió Blaine incrédulo, mientras llamaba al mesero

-Bueno, es que fue evidente como te lastimo lo que sucedió ayer en la práctica de coro con Kurt- continuo el rubio

Blaine estaba incrédulo, ¿Eran tan evidentes sus sentimientos por Kurt? El moreno nunca había comentado nada de lo que sentía por el frente a sus amigos… Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Wes comenzó a hablar.

-Si Blaine, lo sabemos; no eres bueno ocultando cosas, además nosotros somos muy inteligentes y lo notamos al instante- dijo el chico riendo

-Somos tus amigos y te apoyaremos en todo, te ayudaremos en lo que sea posible para que conquistes a Hummel, pero con una condición- continuo el joven líder del coro

-¿Cual condición?- respondió Blaine.

-Que mejores tú animo; últimamente has estado tan ausente y deprimido que tenemos miedo de que te suicides o algo así- respondió Thad

Blaine estaba muy sorprendido y a la vez agradecido, las palabras de aliento de sus amigos ya no lo hacían sentir tan solo.

-Además, te necesitamos para ganar las regionales, eres la pieza clave en este coro; es de verdad, sin ti no podremos ir a las nacionales de Nueva York-

Los chicos tenían razón, el asunto con Kurt se estaba poniendo difícil y ya no solo lo afectaba a él, sino a todos a su alrededor, debía volver a fijarse en sus objetivos.

-Está bien, tienen razón chicos ¡Nacionales allá vamos!- dijo el moreno mientras levantaba los brazos en señal de victoria.

La tarde fue muy amena y divertida para Blaine y sus amigos, visitaron la tienda de música para comprar nuevas partituras, después entraron a una librería y pasaron un largo rato buscando y comparando libros y después fueron al cine, fue hasta que se dieron cuenta que se avecinaba una fuerte lluvia que decidieron regresar a Dalton. Jeff, Thad, David y Nick se fueron en el auto del primero, mientras Wes acompaño a Blaine en el suyo.

Durante el camino hablaban sobre la semana del espíritu que iniciaría el lunes en Dalton y de cómo los Warblers participarían en ella, la lluvia caía muy fuerte, incluso había momentos en los que el camino no se veía. De repente Wes se incorporo sobresaltado del asiento y haciendo un movimiento desesperado de manos pregunto a Blaine

-Blaine ¿No es Kurt Hummel él que va caminando a la orilla de la carretera?-

Al escuchar nombrar a Kurt, Blaine se detuvo de golpe y se bajo del auto, las gotas de lluvia le pegaban como si fueran piedras, corrió un poco para alcanzar a la silueta que se movía entre el agua mientras Wes le gritaba.

-Blaine, regresa al auto, es peligroso, que tal y no es él-

Pero Blaine no le hizo mucho caso, acelero el paso y comenzó a gritar

-Kurt, Kurt Hummel, detente por favor-

El chico no vio reacción alguna, pero luego de dos intentos la silueta se detuvo, Blaine corrió rápido para alcanzarlo y segundos después se encontró con el chico de ojos aceituna completamente mojado.

-Kurt, ¿Qué haces, porque estas solo en medio del camino?- pregunto Blaine alarmado

-Camino, ¿no se nota?- respondió el chico con su acostumbrado tono de fastidio hacia Blaine

-Vamos, sube al auto, es peligroso que camines solo por aquí, más cuando está lloviendo- reclamaba el moreno extendiéndole una mano al soprano

El gel de cabello escurría sobre la frente del moreno, que ya se encontraba completamente empapado.

Kurt miraba la mano de Blaine, parado con los brazos cruzados, sin dar respuesta al joven de ojos miel.

-No gracias, seguiré caminando hasta Dalton- respondió Kurt indiferente mientras volvía a tomar camino.

Con dos zancadas Blaine lo alcanzo y se paro frente a él bloqueándole el paso

-No puedo permitirlo Kurt, no dejare que te pongas en peligro; además faltan como 5 kilómetros para llegar a la academia- dijo Blaine, rogando que Kurt aceptara su propuesta y no lo fulminara con su mirada

-Entiende por favor Anderson, y deja de ser tan molesto- el chico de ojos aceitunados rodeo a Blaine y siguió caminando

-Está bien, sigue caminando; pero yo iré contigo, por nada del mundo te dejare solo-

Blaine se ubico junto a Kurt y empezó a caminar con a él, y volteo rápidamente a ver a Wes, que estaba asomando la cabeza por la ventana del auto.

Fueron alrededor de 15 pasos los que dieron cuando Kurt se detuvo y dijo:

-Está bien, vámonos-

El corazón de Blaine palpitaba tanto que podía salirse de su pecho, llegaron a donde estaba Wes con el auto y le abrió la puerta trasera, Kurt paso junto a él y subió elegantemente al auto, Blaine le pidió a Wes que manejara el automóvil, pues no se sentía en condiciones, estaba demasiado nervioso y emocionado.

El camino fue largo, y el silencio dentro del auto era como un pasajero más.

Al llegar a Dalton los tres chicos se bajaron y corrieron a la puerta; se quedaron parados escurriendo en el recibidor, Blaine en gesto de caballerosidad se ofreció para ir a buscar toallas.

-Esperen aquí, iré por algo para secarnos-

Wes lo interrumpió y dijo

-No Blaine, iré yo; ustedes están todavía más mojados que yo, no será buena idea que mojen la alfombra-

El chico se alejo no sin antes hacerle una seña a Blaine incitándolo a "atacar"

Kurt solo lo miro extrañado y agrego

-Tu amigo es muy raro Anderson, ¿de qué alfombra hablaba?-

Blaine se dio cuenta que Wes estaba llevando a cabo otro de sus planes para darles tiempo a solas y que para justificarse había dado un motivo sin sentido

-Deberíamos ir cerca de la chimenea, sino te enfermaras- dijo Blaine intentando que el descuido de Wes pasara desapercibido

Los chicos caminaron a la sala principal donde se ubicaba la chimenea, se hincaron frente al fuego y Kurt lanzo una sonrisa tímida

-Y, ¿Qué hacías caminando bajo la lluvia, solo?- pregunto Blaine temeroso de que Kurt reaccionara mal

El soprano volteo la cara y se acerco más al fuego, Blaine se dio cuenta de que su pregunta había incomodado a Kurt, así que se levanto y se paro junto a la ventana.

Kurt lo siguió con la mirada; una sensación extraña lo atravesó al ver a Blaine empapado junto a la ventana y tratando de ayudarlo. Las palabras se atoraban en su garganta queriendo salir, pero el chico no quería que esto sucediera; era Blaine Anderson, no podía abrirse con él, lo odiaba desde el primer momento en que lo vio, simplemente no podía pero…

-Tuve una discusión con James- dijo el chico apretando los ojos, ya no había marcha atrás

Blaine reacciono, su corazón volvió a latir rápidamente, por inercia se acerco a donde Kurt estaba y se sentó junto a él.

-¿Que sucedió?- dijo con un tono tierno y comprensivo

Kurt lo miro, estaba arrepintiéndose de haber abierto la boca, pero de alguna forma el rostro compasivo de Blaine le daba mucha confianza.

-Rayos, es que es tan celoso- respondió Kurt

-Lo lleve de visita a Lima, donde vivo, para que conociera a mis amigos de la otra escuela, pero todo salió mal; al parecer no le agradaron y lo peor- El chico se detuvo y Blaine pudo ver que sus ojos se ponían llorosos

-Armo una escena de celos por Finn- dijo Kurt

Blaine se quedo callado mirando a Kurt, ¿Quién era Finn? -Seguramente otro pretendiente de Kurt- pensó el moreno

Kurt pudo ver los signos de interrogación impresos en la cara de Blaine y completo:

-Finn es mi hermano-

Blaine se quedo atónito, definitivamente James estaba mal; ¿cómo era posible que se pusiera celoso del hermano de Kurt?

-Bueno, la cosa es que Finn es mi hermanastro- agrego el soprano

Blaine asistió con la cabeza y siguió mirando a Kurt, no lo interrumpió; sabia que en cualquier segundo podría perder el preciado contacto que había logrado entablar con el muchacho de ojos grises

-Entonces mientras veníamos de regreso a Westerville discutimos, le reclame su forma de actuar y él me reclamo a mi; yo estaba muy enojado, tenía que hacer mi salida dramática de diva; así que en cuanto se detuvo me baje del auto- Kurt dijo esto último con una sonrisa que Blaine jamás le había visto, era la sonrisa más bella y sincera que había visto en su vida.

De repente Kurt siguió hablando, pero Blaine ya no ponía atención a su discurso, ahora solo miraba los finos labios del chico; el moreno recordó su sueño, y como en el esos labios habían tocado los suyos. ¿Y si su sueño se hacía realidad, si se atrevía a robarle un beso a Kurt? Blaine lo estaba pensando demasiado, si lo iba a hacer tenía que actuar y no pensar.

Se hinco frente al soprano, y se acerco sigilosamente rogando que Kurt no se diera cuenta de sus intenciones; el ojiverde seguía parloteando, Blaine estaba a punto de hacerlo, esos labios finos y perfectamente rosados lo llamaban; solo unos centímetros más y…

-Disculpen la tardanza, pero me perdí en el closet, creo que llegue hasta Narina-

Blaine se levanto de golpe y vio a Wes alegre, entrando a la sala, tan bromista como siempre. Kurt también se levanto y camino hasta él joven para tomar una de las toallas que tenía en las manos

-Toma una tu también Blaine- dijo Wesley sonriendo

Blaine camino dando zancadas agresivas para llegar a su amigo, lo estaba intentando estrangular con la mirada, pues jamás había sido tan inoportuno. El ojimiel tomo una toalla y comenzó a secarse sin perder de vista a Kurt, que tenía el cabello alborotado y eso lo hacía ver más sexy.

-Bueno, debo ir a tomar un baño, todos deberíamos creo- dijo Wes saliendo de la sala, para dejarlos de nuevo solos

-Cierto- dijo Kurt –Muchas gracias Blaine- agrego sonriendo.

Blaine solo lo vio al castaño alejarse tras Wes, y una sensación de calor lo invadió; había logrado que Kurt hablara con él, que le confiara cosas y sobre todo se había dado cuenta de que las cosas con James no siempre eran perfectas. Tampoco seguía enojado con Wes, pues tomo la interrupción como una señal de que no era el momento de hacer su sueño realidad. Ahora se sentía más seguro, sus esfuerzos por acercarse a Kurt estaban dando frutos, y no iba a descansar hasta ser su amigo

-Por algo se empieza- murmuro Blaine abandonando la sala

Mientras tanto Kurt subía las escaleras meditabundo y temblando de frio, Blaine podría ser un poco chocante a veces, también ególatra; pero hoy le había quedado claro que no era mala persona, lo había ayudado desinteresadamente y a pesar de siempre recibir malos tratos de su parte, quizá solo tenía que darle una oportunidad e ir con cuidado con él; después de todo no era costumbre de Kurt el ser prejuicioso.

-Por algo se empieza- se repitió a sí mismo el castaño, mientras abría la puerta de su habitación…


	4. Love is a battlefield

**Hola de nuevo, ¿Como les va el día de hoy? Yo estoy bastante contenta porque estoy a un paso de terminar el ciclo escolar y ya tendré todo el tiempo del mundo para escribir. Les dejo el cuarto capítulo, esperando, que como siempre sea de su agrado; perdonen que el día de hoy no lo haya actualizado en el horario habitual, pero hoy tuve un examen por la tarde y aun no terminaba de escribirlo. Gracias por sus comentarios, ¡me hacen muy feliz!... Cuídense y suerte a todos**

**La canción de hoy:**** "Love is a battlefield" de Pat Benatar**

**CAPITULO 4:**

"_We are young, heartache to heartache we stand; no promises, no demands… love is a battlefield"_

La concentración de Blaine, que estaba escribiendo su ensayo de biología, se rompio cuando Wes entro corriendo a la habitación que compartían y azoto la puerta.

-¿Qué te sucede?- pregunto Blaine sobresaltado

-Blaine, es mejor que huyas, sal por la ventana, escóndete en el baño o donde sea, pero rápido- contesto Wes asustado

Blaine se levanto de la silla de su escritorio y tomo a Wes de los hombros para que se tranquilizara y le pregunto:

-¿De qué o quién, Wesley qué pasa?-

Wes se tranquilizo y puso una mano sobre su pecho y otra sobre el hombro de Blaine y dijo:

-James Montgomery, te está buscando y está furioso-

Blaine desvió su mirada de la de Wes y antes de que este pudiera decir otra cosa, el moreno ya estaba fuera de la habitación.

Blaine camino agresivamente por el pasillo, muy alerta, pues sabía que en cualquier momento se encontraría con Montgomery; en el fondo sabia para que lo buscaba, y no tenía miedo de enfrentarlo.

Siguió caminando por los pasillos hasta la escalera y aun ninguna señal del chico de ojos negros; bajo las escaleras y cuando iba a la mitad de estas pudo escuchar los gritos furiosos de James

-¡ANDERSON! Maldito bastardo-

Blaine respiro profundo antes de pisar la ultima escalera y enfrentarse al musculoso joven que tenía los ojos inyectados de furia y los puños apretados

-Escuche que me buscas Montgomery- dijo Blaine en tono desafiante

James dio dos pasos y se puso frente a Blaine, la diferencia de tamaños era notable.

-Pensé que eras un chico inteligente y que no necesitabas advertencias, pero me doy cuenta de que estaba equivocado- dijo James mientras miraba a Blaine con odio

-Tú, ¿advertirme a mí?, estas muy equivocado- respondió Blaine

-Aléjate de MI novio, Anderson; no creas que no he notado como lo miras, como le hablas, como buscas cualquier pretexto para acercarte a él- James repitió estas palabras a Blaine apretando los dientes y acercándose peligrosamente al moreno

Alrededor de ellos ya se estaban asentando varios chicos para mirar la pelea que estaba a punto de desatarse

-Me alejare de Kurt cuando él me lo pida personalmente, mientras tanto te recomendaría que dejaras de ser un patético enfermo de celos porque…-

Blaine no pudo terminar la frase, pues fue interrumpido por la fuerte sacudida que le provoco el empujón que James acababa de darle; le costó un poco mantener el equilibrio para no caerse, pero se recupero e inmediatamente respondió con otro empujón para el enorme chico. A pesar de que Blaine tenía desventaja sobre James por su tamaño, el moreno logro moverlo unos centímetros de su lugar, pues lo había empujado con demasiada furia.

Los chicos siguieron empujándose y golpeándose, los chicos que estaban mirando el encuentro, se movían de lugar constantemente para no ser alcanzado por alguno de los golpes que furiosamente se repartían.

Luego de unos momentos Jeff y Kurt aparecieron corriendo por la puerta principal y se abrieron camino entre los mirones; y Kurt esquivando los golpes de Blaine y su novio se interpuso entre ellos

-¡Alto, deténganse!, dejen de comportarse como animales- grito Kurt desesperado mientras empujaba a James del pecho para alejarlo de Blaine. Jeff detenía con todas sus fuerzas al chico de ojos miel de los brazos, quien se movía desesperadamente tratando de liberarse.

Kurt le dedico una mirada que Blaine interpreto como de decepción; mientras Wes que estaba parado en las escaleras presenciando el episodio grito con su voz de mando

-Todos regresen a sus actividades, aquí no ha pasado nada-

La mayoría de los chicos se movieron, algunos murmuraron y otros solo siguieron de largo en silencio. El momento de silencio se torno bastante incomodo hasta que fue interrumpido por James:

-No te metas Kurt, este es asunto entre Anderson y yo- dijo James mientras empujaba a Kurt

El chico de ojos negros no midió su fuerza y esto provoco que el castaño se derrumbara sobre Jeff, que ya había soltado a Blaine

Inmediatamente Blaine se lanzo sobre James, pues la ira lo había vuelto a invadir al ver a Kurt desplomarse, pero ahora fue Wes quien los separo.

Kurt se levanto con la ayuda de Jeff y le dirigió una mirada de odio a James, mientras las lágrimas corrían por su rostro de porcelana, se incorporo y salió corriendo de la sala. Blaine inmediatamente lo siguió, pero James lo detuvo:

-A ti no te corresponde ir a tras el Anderson- dijo James, mientras detenía a Blaine del brazo

-Intenta detenerme, golpéame y aun así iré tras él, mátame y aun iré tras él; no se merece a un idiota como tu-

Blaine siguió su camino, y Wes y Jeff fueron tras él; sorprendentemente James no se movió; solo se quedo mirando temblando de rabia.

-Blaine, ¿Estás loco? Por esta vez te salvaste, pero ese tipo pudo darte una buena paliza- dijo Wes mientras corría para alcanzar a Blaine

-Wes tiene razón; ¿acaso no supiste lo que le paso a un tal Karofsky de Lima?, lo mando al hospital hecho pedazos por dos meses; por meterse con Kurt- continuo Jeff

Blaine no les hizo caso y siguió caminando hasta la puerta por donde Kurt había desaparecido apenas unos momentos antes, los chicos entendieron que a Blaine ni eso le importaba cuando se trataba de Kurt

-Está bien, nos vemos al rato; no te metas en problemas- dijo Wes llevándose a Jeff del brazo.

Blaine salió a los jardines de Dalton y vio a Kurt sentado en una banca bajo un árbol con la cara agachada; el chico se acerco cautelosamente y se sentó junto al soprano. Ambos se quedaron en silencio largo rato, hasta que Blaine se armo de valor y dijo:

-Lo siento Kurt, siento haberte hecho pasar este mal rato- dijo poniendo su mano en la rodilla del joven Hummel

Kurt se limpio las lágrimas de su rostro y suspiro. Blaine pensó que quizá este era un buen momento para confesar sus sentimientos, ya no los podía guardar más, cada segundo cerca de Kurt era una lenta agonía si no podía tocarlo, si no podía abrazarlo, si no podía besarlo…

El moreno intentaba articular en su mente la mejor frase que definiera lo que su corazón le dictaba, tenía que hacerlo, estaba a punto de hablar pero Kurt lo interrumpió.

-Amo a James Blaine, como nunca he querido a nadie más- dijo el joven de ojos aceituna mientras su llanto se hacía más fuerte

Blaine pudo escuchar como su corazón se rompía, apretó los ojos intentando contener la ola de emociones que se había desatado en él y que la frase del castaño había aplastado, y siguió escuchando a Kurt

-Lo amo, pero a veces no sé si él a mí, su forma de actuar es tan… tan difícil; y ahora esto, sus constantes escenas de celos…- Kurt no pudo terminar la frase pues el llanto ahogo sus palabras. Blaine no supo qué hacer, su corazón le decía una cosa, pero su mente otra. Puso su mano alrededor de los hombros de Kurt y dijo:

-Kurt, quiero ayudarte; de verdad me interesa que estés bien, que seas feliz y pleno, que nada pueda lastimarte. Sé que tu tal vez me quieres lejos de ti, pero no puedo; simplemente no puedo ignorarte, no puedo…- Blaine debía frenar ahí, no sabía si decirlo era lo correcto.

-No hagas esto más difícil, por favor Blaine- rogo Kurt aun llorando

-Solo pido una oportunidad Kurt, de estar cerca de ti, de ser tu amigo; de ayudarte con James-

Kurt levanto el rostro y se quedo con la mirada perdida unos segundos, estaba muy confundido; lo que Blaine le decía lo hacía sentir bien; James jamás le hablaba así, de hecho, James jamás hablaba, solo se besaban; pero, él era Blaine Anderson, la persona a la que mas ¿odiaba?, ya no estaba seguro de nada.

El soprano se levanto zafándose del brazo de Blaine que lo rodeaba y camino con rumbo a los dormitorios, rogando que Blaine no lo siguiera.

El chico de ojos miel se quedo mirando cómo se alejaba y también se levanto y camino al recibidor principal del colegio, ahí Jeff y Wes seguían esperándolo, al verlos Blaine quiso sonreír pero no pudo; el llanto se apodero de él. Wes le dio una palmada de apoyo en la espalda y un abrazo, al igual que Jeff, los tres chicos caminaron sin rumbo por la escuela hasta que Blaine al fin se calmo.

El lunes había llegado a Dalton; era la semana del espíritu, todos tenían que mostrar orgullosos los colores de la institución. Blaine se encontraba en el comedor más temprano que de costumbre, cuando aún estaba casi vacío; se había levantado temprano a propósito, no quería ver a James pavoneándose con Kurt como todas las mañanas, pero tampoco tenía la intención de quedarse sin comer, así que prefirió ir más temprano; acabo su desayuno y salió del comedor lentamente, pensaba en sentarse en la sala común un rato a leer, mientras llegaba la hora de su primera clase, pero su plan fue frustrado cuando en su camino se atravesó la Sra. Curtis, la anciana maestra de historia

-Señor Anderson, gracias al cielo; necesitamos ayuda con una manta alusiva a la semana del espíritu, ¿Podrías ayudar a tus compañeros con ella?-

Blaine asintió y siguió a la maestra hasta la puerta principal. La señora le señalo una escalera muy alta y le dijo

-Si no tienes problema con ello, ¿podrías colgarla sobre la puerta?-

Blaine dejo sus cosas en el suelo y subió con cuidado a la escalera, la señora Curtis se distrajo con unos jóvenes que corrían sobre el cuidado pasto de la academia y no vio lo que sucedería a continuación:

Blaine sintió como la escalera se movía y trato de mantener el equilibrio y sostenerse, pero no pudo; lucho un poco para no caerse, pero no lo logro.

A lo lejos escuchaba algunos pasos cerca de él y el grito ahogado de la anciana mujer, Blaine quería saber que pasaba pero no podía, todo se estaba volviendo negro y el sonido de alguien llamándolo se hacía cada vez más lejano…

Kurt se despertó tarde, mucho más tarde que lo de costumbre; se dio un baño lo más rápido que sus rutinas de belleza se lo permitieron, se peino y salió corriendo al comedor, estaba peleado con James, así que ni siquiera se molestaría en esperarlo o buscarlo para que lo acompañara. Entro al gran salón y se sentó en una mesa que estaba vacía, sin querer dio una mirada rápida buscando a Blaine, pero no lo encontró; solo estaban sus amigos.

Mientras comía su pan tostado se distrajo viendo a un chico que entro corriendo a la enorme habitación directamente a la mesa que ocupaban Wes y los demás Warblers amigos de Blaine; los chicos se levantaron rápidamente y salieron corriendo. Kurt no tomo mucha importancia del suceso y siguió comiendo.

Minutos más tarde ya se encontraba en la clase de química; la cual compartía con Wes y Blaine; pero no vio a ninguno de los dos. Era tan tonto que buscara a Blaine, ¿Por qué necesitaba verlo? Kurt ignoro su propio sentir y siguió tratando de entender las nomenclaturas de los hidrocarburos que le explicaban.

Al terminar la clase salió del salón para dirigirse a su clase de física y pudo ver a Thad aproximarse; no quería hacerlo, pero finalmente se atrevió:

-Hola Thad, me preguntaba si habías visto a Blaine esta mañana-

Thad se puso pálido y dio un suspiro, luego pregunto:

-¿No lo sabes Kurt?-

-¿Saber qué, que pasa?- dijo con curiosidad

-Blaine tuvo un accidente esta mañana, está en la enfermería, inconsciente- dijo el chico y luego se alejo afligido

Kurt sintió una mezcla de angustia y tristeza dentro de él, se quedo pasmado en medio del pasillo tratando de asimilar lo que había escuchado, sin reflexionarlo corrió hacia las escaleras y las bajo corriendo; luego giro a la izquierda en el primer pasillo que se encontrara al fondo y llego a la enfermería.

Abrió la puerta de golpe y ahí estaba Wes, sentado junto a la cama donde estaba Blaine. Kurt se acerco sigilosamente y se paro junto a Wes

-¿Qué, que….?- pregunto Kurt, pero Wes no lo dejo terminar

-Se cayó del techo, cuando colgaba una manta; qué bueno que vienes Hummel, a Blaine le agradaría saberlo en este momento-

Blaine estaba sobre la cama, como dormido; tenía una gasa en la cabeza, donde Kurt supuso estaba el golpe y el brazo enyesado, Kurt no entendía como se sentía, era un sentimiento que conocía, pero no quería aceptarlo; no podía ser que estuviera… preocupado por Blaine.

El doctor se acerco a ellos y dijo:

-Es una suerte que no necesitemos trasladarlo al hospital, aquí lo podemos atender, pero sería bueno que le avisaran a sus familiares-

-No, no es posible; sus padres se encuentran de viaje de negocios, volverán en unas semanas; por ahora Blaine esta solo- declaro Wes en tono triste

Kurt se sintió aun peor por Blaine, el chico que odiaba en realidad no era como él pensaba, ocultaba demasiadas cosas detrás de esa sonrisa permanente; cosas tristes.

-¿Cuándo despertara?- pregunto el castaño

-En un rato más; le puse un sedante para que no despertara mientras le acomodaba el brazo, pues se lo disloco; no es tanto consecuencia del golpe en la cabeza- respondió el doctor mientras Kurt y Wes asistieron

-Deberían irse a clases, no habrá ningún cambio en el señor Anderson hasta dentro de un rato, de igual manera si algo llegara a suceder les avisare- prosiguió el medico

Wes se levanto de la silla y camino hasta la puerta, donde espero a que Kurt se moviera, el soprano entendió el gesto y dijo

-Gracias Wesley, en un segundo te alcanzo-

Wes alzo los hombros y se fue, Kurt se acerco a Blaine y espero a que el doctor no viera para acercarse totalmente al rostro del moreno, delicadamente depósito un beso en los labios del chico de ojos miel, unos segundos después salió de la enfermería rumbo a su clase de Biología.

Horas más tarde, Blaine despertó confundido en la enfermería, le dolía mucho la cabeza y no podía mover el brazo izquierdo, el doctor se acerco a él y comenzó a examinarlo y pregunto

-¿Cómo te sientes, sabes quién eres, donde estas?-

-¡Sí, sí estoy bien- respondió Blaine -¿Qué me paso?-

-Te caíste del techo, cuando colgabas una manta conmemorativa- respondió el doctor

Blaine trataba de recordar lo que había sucedido, pero luego el recuerdo de un sueño invadió su mente. En el sueño, él se encontraba ahí, sobre la cama de la enfermería inconsciente y Kurt había venido a verlo, y lo mejor de todo; lo había besado. Extrañamente para Blaine, esta sensación era más real que la primera vez. Se quedo recostado en la cama fantaseando con su pedazo de gloria personal, haber tocado los labios de Kurt, aunque sea en sueños.

Era la hora de la clase de filosofía para James, llego al salón y algunos chicos Warblers con los que la compartía, murmuraban acerca de la práctica que acababa de ser cancelada porque Blaine había sufrido un accidente y se encontraba inconsciente en la enfermería. El chico agudizo el oído y sonrió maliciosamente, dentro de sí se repitió:

"-Esto te enseñara a comportarte Anderson, y es tan solo el principio-"…


	5. I found you

Hola, ¿como están hoy?, antes de empezar tengo una pregunta para ustedes, en el poco tiempo que llevo usando la pagina nunca me había sucedido, pero hoy no puedo leer los reviews; antes de subir el 4º capitulo tenía 17, ahora me marca 22; pero no puedo ver esos cinco reviews nuevos, ya lo intente desde mi computadora, la de mi hermana y mi móvil y nada… Si alguien pudiera explicarme por PM ¿qué sucede? O si esto ya le había pasado antes a alguien, se los agradecería mucho; me interesa saber si es problema de la página o solo mío. :( ¡de verdad necesito leer sus reviews!

También otra aclaración, cuando planee que James se apellidara Montgomery, no recordaba que es también el apellido de Wes en la serie, así que opte por cambiar el apellido de Wes a Andrews :)

Bueno, ya no los entretengo mas, disfruten el 5º capitulo y de antemano agradezco sus reviews y no olviden dejar nuevos, espero que pueda verlos pronto… Saludos y suerte para todos :)

La canción de hoy: I found you de L.A Guns

* * *

><p>CAPITULO 5:<p>

"_I found you, you wanted me too; somebody trust me, somebody care i ain't got much, but i'm willing to share; oh it's hard this world can be so cold, we all need a little love it's what makes us whole. I found you, you wanted me too"_

El doctor dio de alta a Blaine esa misma noche, después de hacerle diversas revisiones se dio cuenta de que no tenia caso que se quedara en la enfermería, pero tenía que guardar reposo por lo menos un par de días.

-Bien señor Anderson, puede irse; pero aun no puede andar de arriba para abajo por la escuela; debido al golpe en la cabeza experimentara mareos, pero es normal; afortunadamente no tiene ninguna clase de daño serio y el brazo sanara en menos de un mes, llame al señor Andrews para que lo acompañe a su habitación- dijo el doctor amablemente mientras ayudaba a Blaine a levantarse.

De repente la asistente del doctor apareció por la puerta y dijo:

-Doctor, no encontré al señor Andrews, pero llame al otro chico que vino a visitar al joven, viene enseguida-

El doctor asintió, Blaine supuso que vería a Jeff o a Thad, pero jamás imagino quien cruzaría la puerta.

-Señor Hummel, gracias por venir; sería tan amable de acompañar al señor Anderson a su habitación-

Kurt asintió tímidamente y dio una sonrisa leve a Blaine, después lo tomo del brazo y comenzaron a caminar. Blaine se sentía soñado, era increíble como lo peor que le había pasado en mucho tiempo era a su vez la causa del mejor momento de su vida. Caminaron en silencio hasta la habitación de Blaine, al llegar a esta, Kurt abrió la puerta y se quedo parado junto a esta para darle paso a Blaine.

-¿Quieres pasar?- pregunto el moreno mientras cruzaba lentamente la puerta

Kurt abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa, su corazón le pedía que entrara, pero su mente le decía que huyera.

Blaine detecto la duda en el soprano y dijo:

-Anda, estoy mareado y con un brazo roto; no te lastimare ni te hare nada-

Kurt miro a ambos lados del pasillo para ver que nadie lo viera entrar y se apresuro a ingresar a la habitación; cerró la puerta y se quedo parado ahí. Blaine se había sentado sobre su cama y le ofreció a Kurt la silla del escritorio.

-Asi que tuve el honor de recibir tu visita mientras me debatía entre la vida la muerte- dijo Blaine pícaramente

Kurt soltó una risita nerviosa y asintió, pensó mucho en lo que iba a decir a continuación, no sabía si haría bien; no quería que hubiera más problemas entre James y Blaine; pero de verdad quería decirlo.

-Bueno, es que eso hacen los amigos ¿no?-

El corazón de Blaine dio un vuelco inesperado, ¿era eso posible?

-Ok Kurt, no quiero parecer un tonto ni nada de eso, pero acabo de recibir un golpe en la cabeza, tal vez eso me hace desvariar, pero ¿acaso dijiste que éramos amigos?-

Kurt rio todavía más y se levanto de la silla del escritorio y se fue a sentar junto a Blaine, inexplicablemente su corazón latía muy rápido

-Si Blaine, me he dado cuenta que fui infantil y tonto al prejuzgarte, eres una buena persona; claro algo ególatra y con una enorme necesidad de atención; pero bueno, no se puede tener todo ¿verdad?-

Blaine que en ese momento podría pararse a bailar a la mitad de la habitación rio estrepitosamente y eso le provoco un poco de dolor en la cabeza

-¡Auch!- se quejo

-¿Estás bien, te duele algo?- pregunto Kurt poniendo sus manos sobre las de Blaine por mero impulso

Blaine sintió como las mariposas de su estomago revolotearon más que nunca, de repente todo malestar se le olvido.

-Ahora ya no me duele nada- dijo mientras miraba sus manos entrelazadas a las del castaño

Kurt se dio cuenta de la reacción que había provocado en Blaine y lo soltó, tenía que cambiar el tema de conversación rápidamente.

-Blaine, quiero pedirte un favor, como amigos- declaro Kurt

-Lo que quieras Kurt, por ti lo que sea- respondió el chico ojimiel

A Kurt no le molestaba la forma en la que Blaine le respondía, de hecho era muy halagador el interés que tenía en él, pero no podía corresponderle; Kurt tenía a James y lo amaba; no había forma de que eso cambiara

-Por favor, no vuelvas a enfrentar a James, me preocupa que las cosas se pongan más serias; tengo miedo de que él…-

Kurt no pudo continuar porque Blaine lo interrumpió con una mirada con toques de rabia

-¿Miedo, Kurt acabas de decir que tienes miedo de James?- pregunto el moreno

-No es eso Blaine, es que, es que…- Kurt no pudo terminar la frase, a lo que Blaine respondía

-¿Qué te une a él Kurt, que hace que lo quieras tanto si es un idiota?, tú te mereces alguien mejor, alguien que te dé el romance que te mereces, alguien que valore todo lo que tú tienes para dar- Blaine daba su discurso a Kurt muy molesto.

Kurt se levanto y se acerco a la ventana, nunca se había preguntado que lo unía a James, de repente sintió como Blaine se acercaba a él; cosa que le causo escalofríos.

Blaine tomo al chico del hombro con su brazo sano y lo volteo hacia él; sus rostros quedaron tan cerca que Blaine podría haber contado las pestañas de Kurt; ambos se quedaron mirando en silencio unos segundos hasta que Kurt, que se encontraba aprisionado entre la pared y Blaine, hizo un ágil movimiento para liberarse y salió corriendo de la habitación.

Blaine solo se quedo parado reprochándose su conducta; lo había hecho de nuevo, había ahuyentado Kurt.

Kurt salió corriendo por el pasillo, estaba muy confundido; el mismo quería las respuestas a las preguntas que Blaine le hacía; iba perdido en sus pensamientos tanto que no vio cuando James pasó junto a él, fue conciente del suceso hasta que sintió que lo jalaban del brazo.

-¿A dónde vas tan rápido?- pregunto James que había abrazado por la cintura al chico de ojos grises y lo había acercado a él lo mas que pudo. Kurt tomo aire y respondió

-No iba a ningún lado en especial, solo paseaba- respondió fingiendo una sonrisa, se suponía que estaban peleados

-¿Y entonces por qué corrías?- pregunto James pasándole los nudillos por la mejilla cariñosamente

-Es una nueva rutina de belleza- Kurt era un muy mal mentiroso

-No necesitas ninguna rutina de belleza, así eres perfecto- James miraba a Kurt como a nadie más, la rabia natural de sus ojos se disipaba

Kurt le sonrió algo ruborizado y pregunto:

-¿Y tú a donde ibas?-

-Te buscaba, tenía que hablar contigo, no habíamos pasado tiempo juntos desde… desde el estúpido incidente con Anderson- respondió James

Kurt sintió un escalofrió al escuchar nombrar a Blaine, pero trato de ignorarlo

-Por eso conseguí toda una colección de películas de musicales de Broadway que te gustan, y también algunas de esa Audrey Hepburn-

Kurt sonrió; una de las causas por las que amaba a James es porque conocía sus gustos y tenia pequeños detalles con él

-"Pero también un amigo"-

No supo de donde había venido ese pensamiento, pero intento borrarlo de inmediato.

-Podríamos ver alguna entonces, aun quedan tres horas para el toque de queda- dijo Kurt sonriendo mientras tomaba de la mano a James.

Un rato después estaban en la habitación de James, acurrucados en la cama mirando _"Encuentro en París"_, sin embargo Kurt no dejaba de buscar motivos que respondieran a la pregunta que Blaine le había hecho horas atrás; entonces se le ocurrió una idea, muy típica de las películas; un beso. Sabía de antemano que con un beso se podría demostrar todo lo que se sentía, se podrían mover fibras desde lo más profundo del corazón.

Se incorporo y tomo el rostro de James acercándolo al suyo lentamente y poso sus labios en los del musculoso joven, el cual respondió rápidamente a pesar de que le tomo desprevenido. Después de unos segundos el beso se torno intenso; Kurt abrió un poco sus labios e inmediatamente aprisiono él labio inferior de James entre ellos, el joven de ojos negros abrazo la cintura de Kurt y lo acerco a él, el chico de ojos grises cruzo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de James y jugueteo un poco con su cabello, se estremeció un poco cuando James mordió su labio, pero no se detuvo; estaba esperando sentir algo, un poco de ese "amor" que sentía por James.

De repente el musculoso joven hizo algunos movimientos que le permitieron quedar sobre el joven soprano y comenzó a besar su suave cuello, Kurt intentaba dejar de pensar y concentrarse en estar con James, pero no pudo; buscaba desesperadamente sentir algo, y de repente sucedió; un pensamiento lo lleno de calidez y le provoco mariposas en el estomago. Era Blaine, quien le sonreía amablemente y ponía sus cálidas manos sobre las suyas.

Kurt hizo su mayor esfuerzo por mover a su pesado novio de encima de él y se levanto; James se sentó y se pasó una mano por el cabello en señal de desesperación y pregunto tratando de calmarse:

-Por favor Kurt ¿Por qué te detienes, hice algo mal?-

-Todo, y yo también; esto está mal- respondió Kurt acomodándose el cabello

-¿Mal por qué? Todo esto hacen las personas que se quieren ¿no?, hasta en tus películas lo hacen- cuestiono James

-Sí, pero hablamos de cosas diferentes; nosotros solo somos dos adolescentes y no estamos listos- respondió Kurt

-¿Listos? Kurt, yo estoy listo desde que te conocí, estoy listo para hacer cualquier cosa por ti- gruño James levantándose de la cama

Kurt sintió un nudo en la garganta, ¿Por qué las palabras de James no le causaban lo mismo que las de Blaine, porque no podía dejar de pensar en Blaine?

-Es tarde James, deberíamos dejar esta conversación para mañana- dijo el soprano levantándose de la cama; cuando estaba a punto de salir de la habitación James dijo:

-Kurt, mañana es el campeonato de ajedrez, ¿vendrás a apoyarme verdad?-

Kurt asintió sonriendo, abrió la puerta pero de nuevo James lo detuvo:

-Te amo- dijo James, lo más tiernamente que le salió

El alma se le fue hasta los pies a Kurt, era lo último que faltaba, que James dijera esas palabras tan serias; simplemente no podía responder recíprocamente.

-Yo también- respondió el castaño

Las cosas no podían ir peor para Kurt, estaba en medio de una confusión, entre lo que James no le hacía sentir y lo que Blaine le hacía sentir. Decidió que sería mejor ir a descansar y rogar porque el día siguiente fuera más tranquilo.

Blaine estaba en la biblioteca aprovechando su periodo libre para adelantar algo de sus deberes cuando recibió un mensaje de texto que decía lo siguiente:

"_Aun tenemos que escoger una canción para nuestro dueto de las regionales, sin mencionar que necesito tu ayuda para que Wes me permita cantarlo de nuevo, te veo en el vestíbulo a las 5: K"_

Blaine estuvo a punto de caer de la silla, muchas cosas pasaron por su cabeza, incluso que eso podría ser una broma; pero no se daría el lujo de dudar tratándose de Kurt.

La tarde paso lentísima para Blaine; además estaba muy ansioso, eran las 4:40 y no podía más, se acerco a la señora Curtis que estaba sentada en su escritorio y le dijo que le dolía un poco la cabeza; la anciana mujer, que se sentía un poco culpable por lo que le había sucedido a Blaine lo disculpo y le permitió retirarse.

El chico corrió al vestíbulo con la intención de llegar ahí antes y no hacer esperar a Kurt, pero para su sorpresa el joven soprano ya estaba ahí. Al ver venir al moreno, se levanto del sillón en el que estaba y sonrió.

-Qué bueno que llegas- dijo Kurt sonriendo

-Siento hacerte esperar- respondió el joven Anderson

Ambos se quedaron mirando sonriendo en silencio por unos segundos, después Blaine rompio el silencio y dijo:

-Asi que te interesa el dueto-

Kurt asintió con una mueca picara y dijo

-¿Quieres ir por un café?- las palabras salían sin control de su boca

Los ojos de Blaine se iluminaron, lo que pasaba era completamente surrealista

-Claro que si-

Ambos abordaron el auto de Kurt, media hora más tarde llegaron al centro comercial y Kurt guio a Blaine hasta su establecimiento de café favorito.

Hablaron durante mucho rato, con cada frase que Blaine decía, Kurt se arrepentía más de haber tardado tanto en darse cuenta del Blaine real, y Blaine sentía que su pecho reventaría de tanta felicidad acumulada, era como un sueño hecho realidad.

En momentos se tomaban inconscientemente de las manos, luego se quedaban por segundos mirándose y sonriéndose sin decir nada.

Kurt podía sentir tantas cosas dentro de él, tantos sentimientos encontrándose y golpeando su pecho; definitivamente nadie lo hacía sentir como Blaine.

Blaine solo esperaba el momento en que la alarma del despertador sonara, o Wes lo despertara burlándose de que llamaba a Kurt en sueños; pero no sucedía, le costaba tanto asimilar que lo que estaba pasando era real.

De repente el castaño miro su reloj y se dio cuenta que faltaban pocos minutos para que fueran las nueve de la noche. Rápidamente salieron del lugar y tomaron camino de regreso a Dalton, pues el toque de queda era a las 10.

En el camino no hablaron mucho, la mente de Blaine iba ocupada procesando todo lo que acababa de suceder y Kurt luchaba con su confusión. Lo que sentía por Blaine era muy fuerte, pero necesitaba hacer algo para poder asegurarse; tenía que someter a Blaine a la misma prueba que a James la noche anterior. Se sentía un poco mal, pues sentía que estaba utilizando a ambos chicos, pero se acababa de prometer a si mismo tomar una decisión.

Llegaron a la escuela y Kurt se estaciono en su lugar de costumbre, antes de apagar el auto miro a Blaine, que le sonreía y decía algo que no podía escuchar, estaba concentrado en sus ojos miel que lo hacían perderse, que lo hacían sentir mariposas en el estomago; entonces no lo pensó mas y se acerco al moreno, quiso hacerlo lentamente, pero no pudo; era como si sus labios y los de Blaine se llamaran…

Y entonces, sucedió: finalmente sus labios se unieron; como si hubieran pasado toda la vida esperándose, como si fueran uno solo, como si fueran las piezas de un rompecabezas y embonaran perfectamente el uno con el otro. Era un beso diferente, un beso tierno, rebosante de amor. Kurt nunca había sentido lo que ahora sentía, era como si hubiera pasado la vida entera dormido y acabara de despertar; todo su cuerpo temblaba y se estremecía.

Blaine no podía pensar, estaba a punto de morir; estaba atrapado entre la realidad y la fantasía, no podía distinguir donde estaba; era el momento de su vida; su cuerpo era recorrido por una emoción inmensa, desde el cabello hasta la punta de los pies, podía sentir electricidad dentro de él.

Se separaron lentamente, luego de minutos; Kurt sonrió y Blaine se quedo en blanco, solo puso su mano sana sobre su mejilla.

Se bajaron del auto y caminaron en silencio, subieron las escaleras y recorrieron los pasillos por inercia, sin dejar de mirarse. Entonces llegaron a la puerta de la habitación de Blaine, el moreno se detuvo y Kurt dudo si seguir caminando o no, entonces obtuvo su respuesta: Blaine lo tomo del brazo y lo atrajo hacia él para besarlo de nuevo; abrazo al castaño con su brazo sano por la cintura y Kurt puso ambas manos sobre el rostro de Blaine, desgraciadamente su gloria no duro mucho pues fueron interrumpidos:

Era Wes, que salía de la habitación que compartía con Blaine, pero no pudo seguir su camino, pues se quedo parado con los ojos muy abiertos mirando el romántico episodio. Kurt y Blaine se soltaron inmediatamente, como si hubieran estado haciendo algo malo y sonrieron; Wes no sabía si salir y seguir su camino o cerrar la puerta y hacer como que no había visto nada.

Blaine le ayudo con su decisión, pues tomo la puerta y la cerró en sus narices; Kurt negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía y después dijo con un murmuro muy muy bajo:

-Buenas noches-

Inmediatamente comenzó a caminar para su habitación aun de la mano de Blaine y siguió sosteniéndola lo más que pudo, la soltó hasta que tuvo que estirar tanto el brazo que incluso dolía.

Blaine espero a que Kurt entrara a su habitación que se encontraba al final del pasillo y luego abrió su puerta. Wes aun se encontraba parado en la entrada perplejo:

-Creo que estoy alucinando; no debo cenar tanto- recito el joven aun confundido y salió del cuarto

Blaine se acostó en su cama con la sonrisa más grande que había puesto en su vida, y cerró los ojos intentando revivir cada momento que acababa de compartir con Kurt.

Kurt entro a su habitación y se recargo en la puerta, tenía ganas de salir corriendo y gritar lo que acababa de descubrir: Estaba perdidamente enamorado de Blaine Anderson.

Luego de unos segundos se sentó en su cama y saco su móvil del bolsillo, por mera costumbre miro la pantalla y descubrió que tenía un mensaje, lo abrió e inmediatamente su felicidad se redujo y se convirtió en angustia, dejo el teléfono en la mesita de noche y se dirigió al baño. El mensaje decía lo siguiente:

"_Kurt, ¿Qué paso contigo? Estuve esperando verte entre la audiencia, espero que todo esté bien, adivina que… ganamos la seccional, ahora nos dirigimos a __Cincinnati__, mañana se celebrara ahí la regional, nos vemos pasado mañana; te amo…J"_

No todo era perfecto, James aun estaba ahí…


	6. Mr Brightside

**Hola de nuevo, primero que nada quiero agradecerles por su ayuda con el drama de los reviews, ya pude verlos y de nuevo soy feliz. Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia que apenas está llegando a su clímax, creo que será un poquito más larga que Juegos del destino. Gracias por sus reviews, y créanme que tomo en cuenta todas sus sugerencias y consejos. **

**Bueno ya no los entretengo más, disfruten el capitulo y nos leemos en el próximo. Saludos y suerte para todos **

**La canción de hoy: Mr Brightside de The Killers**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 6:<strong>

"_It started out with a kiss; how did it end up like this?  
>It was only a kiss<br>It was only a kiss"…_**  
><strong>

Blaine salió del baño listo para ir a desayunar, había dormido de maravilla y estaba de muy buen humor, guardaba sus cosas en su mochila cuando sintió una mirada que lo seguía a donde quiera que se moviera, miro hacia atrás y ahí estaba Wes, sentado con las piernas entrelazadas sobre su cama, mirando a Blaine con expectación

-¿Pasa algo Wes?- pregunto Blaine aguantando una risita, sabía lo que sucedía; solo quería completar la escena.

-Anoche no pude dormir, pensé que estaba alucinando, podrías explicarme que significa lo que vi- pregunto el chico algo indignado

-¿Qué fue lo que viste?- pregunto Blaine

-Vamos Blaine, deja de jugar y habla-

Blaine se sentó en su cama y aclaro la garganta.

-¿Qué quieres que te explique? Lo que viste es que ahora Kurt y yo estamos juntos

Blaine sonrió mientras recordaba todo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, pero se dio cuenta que Wes aun lo miraba y su mirada no era del todo agradable:

-Entonces, ¿Están juntos?, así nadamas- pregunto el muchacho serio

-¿A qué te refieres con "así nadamas"?- pregunto Blaine también serio

-Mira Blaine, se que tal vez no es de mi incumbencia, pero ¿Acaso tu príncipe del bosque y tu han pensado que harán respecto a James Montgomery? Te aseguro que no estará muy contento cuando se entere

Blaine sintió como una daga le atravesaba el corazón, se había olvidado del musculoso joven; todo había sido tan perfecto hasta ahora, pero el hecho de que James apareciera en el mapa lo hacía amargo y difícil.

-Estoy seguro de que podremos manejarlo- mintió Blaine a Wes

-Solo te pido que tengas cuidado Blaine, no queremos que mueras lentamente en sus manos y quedes peor de lo que ya estas- respondió Wes señalando el brazo enyesado de Blaine

El moreno asintió y le hizo una seña para salir del cuarto rumbo al comedor. Los chicos llegaron y se acomodaron en sus lugares de costumbre, Wes se dirigió a servirse sus alimentos y miro a Blaine, pues esperaba que hiciera lo mismo, el chico de ojos miel respondió mientras miraba a la puerta:

-En un momento te alcanzo-

Wes miro de reojo a la puerta y se fue negando con la cabeza

Finalmente, luego de un rato corto, a quien Blaine había estado esperando atravesó grácilmente la puerta; el chico se levanto de su silla e hizo una seña a Kurt para que viniera a sentarse a su mesa; pero el castaño solo le respondió con una sonrisa y siguió su camino hasta su mesa de costumbre, donde se encontraban los 4 amigos de James. Blaine permaneció parado mientras su cara, que antes estaba adornada por una sonrisa se había transformado y ahora tenía el ceño fruncido; inmediatamente tomo su mochila y salió con paso firme del comedor.

Thad y Nick se miraron confundidos mientras Jeff alzaba las cejas en señal de sorpresa y repetía:

-Les juro que cada día que pasa, el drama de las telenovelas me parece una payasada comparado con el que Blaine hace todas las mañanas-

Los chicos asintieron mirando a su vocalista líder alejándose.

Kurt desde su mesa, también vio la dramática salida del moreno; rápidamente tomo su móvil y se apresuro a escribir un mensaje dirigido al joven.

Blaine camino hasta el aula de cálculo, que era la materia con la que empezaba su día; pensaba esperar ahí, solo pensando en lo que acababa de pasar. Tal vez se había hecho unas expectativas muy altas respecto a lo que sería su relación con Kurt, quizá ahora que sus cabezas estaban frías y ya no tenían el juicio nublado por los besos no todo era perfecto, sin mencionar que no habían considerado a James; necesitaba hablar con Kurt. Estaba por levantarse de la silla en la que se había sentado para regresar al comedor y abordarlo, pero se detuvo cuando escucho la melodía de su teléfono celular; específicamente la melodía que le había asignado a Kurt.

Lo saco rápidamente de su bolsillo y leyó el mensaje d texto que el castaño acababa de enviarle:

"_Blaine, necesitamos hablar; te veo en el periodo libre en la sala de ensayos, un beso…K"_

Blaine tuvo miedo un momento, era del conocimiento popular que la frase "tenemos que hablar" era mal augurio, pero el ver como Kurt había terminado el mensaje era más que suficiente para tranquilizarse.

Media hora después, el chico ojos de miel ya se encontraba enfrascado entre integrales confusas y ecuaciones sin fin, de repente Wes, que compartía clase con él, le paso un papelito arrugado; Blaine lo abrió y leyó lo siguiente:

"_Entonces, ¿convencerás a tu novio de que hagan el dueto para las regionales?"_

Blaine le lanzo una mirada de soslayo a su amigo, tomo su bolígrafo y escribió en otro pedazo de papel

"_Si, probablemente acepte. Por cierto, no es mi novio"_

Wes recibió el papelito y rio a lo bajo, y respondió:

"_Claro, se me olvidaba que acostumbras a casi comerte a tus amigos en pleno pasillo, me alegra que nuestra amistad no haya llegado a ese punto"_

Blaine lo miro con un toque de molestia mientras intentaba mitigar una risa sonora y después le lanzo el papelito a la cabeza; detuvieron su juego hasta que el profesor Holmes pego con la mano en su escritorio y dijo molesto:

-Señores Anderson y Andrews, me alegra que esta clase sea de su interés; y sobre todo me alegra que pasaran su periodo libre conmigo resolviendo integrales-

El maestro regreso a sus asuntos y Blaine miro a Wes muy molesto, pues ya no podría encontrarse con Kurt en el periodo libre.

Después de la clase de cálculo, Blaine salió corriendo a buscar a Kurt para decirle personalmente que no podría verlo en el periodo libre, pues no quería que pensara que pretendía evitarlo. Lo encontró saliendo de su clase de física se acerco a él tranquilamente y dijo:

-Hola- dijo Blaine con una sonrisa y luego dijo:

-Kurt, no podre verte en el periodo libre, Holmes me castigo-

Kurt lo miro, asintió con la cabeza y dijo

-Entonces hablemos después de la práctica del coro, dijo con una sonrisita picara-

Blaine estuvo a punto de derretirse por esa sonrisa, acto seguido se acerco para besar al chico de ojos verdes; Kurt lo detuvo poniendo una mano en su pecho y dijo:

-No Blaine, aquí no-

Blaine lo miro extrañado por su reacción y dijo:

-Entiendo, nos vemos entonces- y se dio media vuelta.

Blaine se dio cuenta de que las cosas con Kurt no eran lo que había soñado ahora que se podía decir estaban juntos.

"Todo cambiara cuando termine con James" se dijo a sí mismo y recupero su sonrisa.

Kurt estaba en su habitación descansando un poco durante el periodo libre, pensaba en Blaine y en lo feliz era al haberse dado cuenta de lo que sentía por él; sin embargo el problema ahora era James, Kurt sabía que lo que sentía por él no era más que un cariño fraternal muy grande, pero definitivamente ya no era amor; aun así no quería hacerlo sufrir y menos dejándolo por Blaine; además, sabía que podría reaccionar muy mal e intentar lastimar al moreno. Kurt se dio cuenta que el hecho de haberle hecho saber a Blaine lo que sentía por el no había acabado con su confusión, al contrario; la había aumentado.

De repente se sintió decidido; terminaría con James, estaba seguro de que si le explicaba como habían sucedido las cosas entendería, seguirían siendo amigos e incluso con algunos esfuerzos también podría romper su enemistad con Blaine.

Kurt tomo su móvil y sin pensarlo marco el número de James; espero en la línea un poco nervioso, segundos después escucho la voz de su aun novio entusiasmado:

-Kurt, mi amor; ¿Cómo estás? Empezaba a preocuparme por no saber de ti-

Inmediatamente Kurt se sintió culpable, James de verdad lo quería, pero el quería a Blaine

-Kurt, ¿sigues ahí?-

Kurt estuvo tentado a colgar, pero luego se apresuro a decir:

-Sí, aquí estoy; siento no haber ido a apoyarte al torneo, pero surgieron cosas importantes-

-No te preocupes, aunque te extrañe; pero puedo entender, ¿Cómo va todo en la escuela?- pregunto el joven de ojos negros

-Todo está bien- dijo Kurt cortante

-¿Seguro? te escucho algo extraño- cuestiono James

-Te lo prometo todo está bien- respondió el soprano

-Ok, aun así le advertí a Tom que te cuidara en mi ausencia, y que no dejara que ese Anderson se te acercara- agrego James

El estomago de Kurt dio un vuelco enorme, de repente se dio cuenta de que su idea de James y Blaine siendo amigos estaba muy lejana; tomo un respiro y dijo:

-James, tengo que colgar; nos vemos mañana-

-Está bien Kurt, no olvides que te…-

Kurt corto la llamada antes de escuchar las terribles palabras que sabia James mencionaría y se llevo las manos a la cara en señal de angustia. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Esa decisión era demasiado para él.

A las cinco en punto todos los Warblers se encontraban en la sala de ensayos, Wes fue de los últimos en entrar acompañado de Blaine, inmediatamente el moreno tomo asiento junto a Kurt, que estaba en el sillón del fondo, lo tomo de la mano y sonrió. Kurt solamente sintió el acostumbrado escalofrió recorriendo su cuerpo y se olvido de todo al ver la sonrisa de Blaine, incluso del asunto con James.

Wes llamo al orden y dijo:

-Bien Warblers, me temo que tengo una muy mala noticia-

Todos los chicos se miraron extrañados y asustados a la vez

-La fecha de las regionales ha sido modificada; originalmente se llevarían a cabo dentro de 4 semanas, pero ahora estamos en problemas; pues tan solo nos quedan dos semanas para prepararnos, y el panorama no pinta nada bien, pues hemos perdido dos semanas en drama y discusiones-

El tumulto no se hizo esperar, todos gritaban; algunos enojados, otros asustados y otros simplemente por seguir la corriente. Inmediatamente Wes golpeo fuertemente la mesa con su mazo y llamo al orden.

-Afortunadamente aun tenemos una esperanza, Blaine nuestro solista estrella está bastante recuperado de su accidente y podrá cantar como de costumbre; además después de considerarlo mejor, Kurt acepto acompañarlo a dueto; creo que aun tenemos posibilidades de ganar-

Los Warblers aplaudieron al escuchar el discurso, después del festejo Wes continuo

-Sin embargo, es preciso que cada uno de nosotros se comprometa al máximo, así que prepare este documento, el cual todos debemos firmar para asegurarnos que pase lo que pase seguiremos en esto, sin replica alguna-

Wes termino su discurso mirando a Kurt y Blaine que se encontraban amontonados en el sillón del fondo y Blaine le devolvió la mirada extrañado.

Cada uno de los Warblers firmo, quedando al final Kurt y Blaine; el castaño paso primero, firmo y se retiro de regreso a su lugar sonriéndole a Wes. Blaine en cambio lo miro extrañado, a lo que el joven líder se limito a decir:

-Ojala me equivoque Blaine, ojala-

Como aun no tenían canción, la práctica termino rápido; sin embargo Wes prometió que la canción seria seleccionada por el consejo, y esa misma noche todos los Warblers estarían enterados de dicha decisión.

Todos los Warblers fueron abandonados uno a uno; Blaine y Kurt no se movieron, pues era hora de su charla; Wes los miro y con rostro comprensivo le dijo a Blaine

-Estaré en mi habitación, para cuando me necesites-

Blaine seguía extrañado por la forma de actuar de Wes, no entendía nada de lo que hacía o decía. Finalmente los chicos se quedaron solos en la sala; Blaine se levanto, dio un recorrido por la sala para finalizarlo en la puerta, la cual cerro con seguro, no tenia ánimos de ser interrumpido.

De repente sintió los delgados brazos de Kurt rodeando su pecho por la espalda, el joven de ojos de miel se volteo quedando de frente a Kurt con un movimiento lento y dijo:

-Espere todo el día para tenerte cerca de mí-

Kurt le sonrió y no dijo nada, solo enredo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Blaine y le dio un tierno beso en la boca, el cual moreno respondió con otro más intenso; el ojiverde inmediatamente se adapto al ritmo del joven Anderson, quien lo tomaba de la cadera con su única mano sana y lo guiaba para que pudieran tumbarse en el sillón que estaba junto a la puerta.

Finalmente cayeron en el mullido mueble, Kurt encima de Blaine, siguieron besándose intensamente, apenas separándose para tomar un poco de aire, luego Blaine comenzó a besar tiernamente el cuello de Kurt; el soprano sentía una enorme necesidad de abrazar a Blaine y no soltarlo jamás, de besarlo hasta que sus labios se desgastaran, de olvidarse del mundo entero y ser solo ellos dos; pero en un destello de razón se esforzó en decir:

-Blai… Blaine, te… tenemos asuntos q… que arreglar-

Blaine levanto la cara que se encontraba escondida entre el cuello de Kurt, lo miro entrecerrando los ojos y le dijo:

-Aguafiestas-

Ambos se acomodaron en el sillón y se sentaron a una distancia que no pusiera en peligro su cordura; Kurt se puso nervioso, no sabía ni siquiera que iba a decir, así que se apresuro a cuestionar a Blaine:

-Bien, ¿qué tenias que decirme?-

Blaine aclaro la garganta y dijo:

-¿Cómo vamos a manejar el asunto de James?-

Kurt podría jurar que sintió que su corazón dejaba de latir en ese momento, las piernas le temblaron, pero intento seguir calmado y preguntar:

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-

Blaine tomo las pálidas manos de Kurt y continúo

-Ambos sabemos que no tomara nada bien el hecho de que termines con él, sobre todo si se entera que lo haces para estar conmigo; pero quiero que sepas que estaré ahí, sin importar lo que pase para enfrentarlo; juntos lo…-

Blaine no termino la frase pues Kurt se soltó de golpe de sus manos y se levanto del sillón; el castaño se llevo una mano a la boca y con otra se abrazo a si mismo

-Blaine, yo no puedo terminar con James-

Blaine no concebía lo que acababa de escuchar, incluso abrió un poco la boca

-¿Qué estás diciendo Kurt?-

-Blaine, no tengo el valor de hacerlo, no quiero lastimarlo; no quiero que te agreda, no quiero sentirme culpable- respondió el ojiverde

-¿Entonces no quieres estar conmigo?- pregunto el solista

-Claro que quiero, es lo que más deseo; cada segundo que pasa aumenta más mi necesidad de ti- respondió el castaño

-Pero ¿Cómo podremos estar juntos si no te atreves a dejar a ese zoquete?- cuestiono Blaine un poco exasperado

-Blaine, necesito tiempo, necesito valor; estaba pensando que si tal vez tú yo lo manteníamos secreto…-

Blaine interrumpió el discurso del soprano ahora si muy molesto; la insinuación que el joven ojiverde acababa de hacer no le gustaba para nada; no estaba en sus planes ser el tercero en ninguna relación, no le parecía la idea de esconderse como si su amor por Kurt fuera algo malo, y definitivamente no iba a permitir ser utilizado

-¿Escuchaste lo que acabas de decir Kurt, sabes lo que eso significa para mí? Creo que no es justo que yo te dé todo de mi, y a cambio yo solo reciba lo que te sobre después de encontrarte con James, ¿te das cuenta de que no soporto la idea de compartirte con alguien?, y ¿escondernos?, Kurt creo que no habría nada más bajo que eso-

-Blaine, por favor entiéndeme- lloriqueo el joven Hummel

-Y tu entiéndeme a mí, me estas pidiendo que me convierta en tu diversión, que este ahí para cuando te canses de James, que te dé el amor que él no te da- dijo Blaine a gritos

-Entonces ¿me estas pidiendo que decida entre él y tú?- respondió Kurt serio

-Si, Kurt; porque creo que si en verdad sientes todo ese amor por mí que presumes será fácil tomar la decisión- Blaine ya no se podía contener, decía lo primero que le pasaba por su cabeza

-Pero, Blaine…-

Se quedaron callados unos segundos, luego Kurt expreso lo siguiente:

-No puedo hacerlo Blaine-

Blaine hizo un movimiento de desesperación con los brazos y dijo con mucho coraje

-Rayos Kurt, ¿qué te hizo para que no quieras dejarlo, que demonios te tiene atado a él, que te da que creas que no pueda darte yo?-

Kurt hubiera querido tener las respuestas a lo que Blaine le cuestionaba; se sentía tan cobarde; Blaine le estaba ofreciendo el cielo entero para que se quedara con él, ¡para que lo eligiera a él!; y Kurt no entendía porque no podía decirle que sí. Y es que James había sido tan bueno con él, le había enseñado a sobrevivir en Dalton cuando era nuevo, lo había ayudado tanto; lo había defendido de Karofsky, le había entregado su corazón sin condiciones, sin importarle que Kurt fuera un joven roto y algo amargado en ese entonces; James lo había compuesto con su amor incondicional, siempre estuvo para él; pero aun así no era suficiente para quererlo como a Blaine; y entonces ¿Por qué no podía desprenderse de él?...

-Kurt, quizá no estemos listos para estar juntos; quizá esta cosa entre tú y yo empezó muy rápido; es decir, hace apenas una semana me odiabas, no tolerabas ni verme- dijo al ver que Kurt no respondía a su pregunta

-No, Blaine; esto no puede terminar así, yo de verdad te quiero- declaro el soprano tratando de contener el llanto

Blaine no podía soportar que Kurt le dijera que lo quería, pero que no pudiera elegirlo; era demasiado para él, así que con todo el dolor que podía sentir dentro de él le respondió:

-Kurt, no podemos terminar algo que ni siquiera comenzó; te deseo suerte con James, y tal vez espere a que tomes tu decisión, pero no lo hare para siempre-

Y sin más que decir, el solista estrella de The Warblers salió corriendo de la sala, dejando a Kurt abandonado a media sala de ensayos. El soprano se hinco y comenzó a llorar inconsolable.

Blaine corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia su dormitorio, cuando llego ahí entro rápidamente y azoto la puerta; de inmediato vio a su amigo Wes que estaba sentado en el sofá al fondo de la habitación con cara de angustia. El líder del consejo se levanto y se acerco hasta donde estaba Blaine y dio una palmada de apoyo en el hombro de su compañero.

Blaine ya no soporto más y comenzó a llorar a grito abierto, sosteniéndose del brazo de Wesley

-Lo siento Blaine, de verdad lo siento tanto-

Blaine se incorporo y dijo aun con lágrimas:

-¿Tu sabias que esto sucedería verdad? Por eso todo lo de hoy en el coro, cierto-

Wes asintió con tristeza y abrazo a su amigo fraternalmente tratando de mitigar su llanto

-Fui tan ciego ¿verdad? Me deje llevar como un niño- preguntaba Blaine intentando calmarse.

Finalmente luego de varios minutos de llanto lo logro, se incorporo soltándose del abrazo de su amigo y dijo:

-Wes, entiendo que no hay marcha atrás, tendré que cantar el dueto con… él, di mi palabra; pero como un favor me gustaría elegir la canción-

Wes miro un poco confundido, Blaine no se caracterizaba por ser bueno eligiendo canciones y supuso que menos en el estado en el que se encontraba, Blaine pudo descifrar este pensamiento en la expresión del rostro de su roomate y dijo:

-Tengo la canción perfecta, incluso cuento con las partituras- y se acerco a su escritorio, removió papeles y libros y finalmente las encontró.

Se las entrego a Wes, quien las examino y cuestiono:

-¿Mr Brightside?-

Blaine asintió y volvió a llorar, ahora más fuerte que la vez anterior, Wes asintió y le dedico una sonrisa de apoyo al moreno

-Te dejare solo un rato, para que puedas pensar, mientras les informare de la selección a todos los Warblers-

Blaine no dijo nada, solo siguió sentado al borde de su cama ahogado en llanto

Y así, el cuento de hadas que había iniciado apenas veinticuatro horas antes, ahora se había vuelto la historia más triste jamás contada en la Academia Dalton…


	7. Fight for this love

**Hola, ¿Cómo están? Aquí les traigo el séptimo capítulo, espero que les guste. Gracias de verdad por seguir la historia y por sus hermosos reviews; aun me falta responderles algunos pero no tardare en hacerlo, de verdad.**

**Bueno ya no los entretengo mas, nos leemos pronto; suerte :)**

**La canción de hoy: Fight for this love de Cheryl Cole y menciones de Mr Brightside**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 7:<strong>

_Just know that you're not in this thing alone, there's always a place in me that you can call home, whenever you feel like we're growing apart let's just go back, back, back, back, back to the start._

_Anything that's worth having sure enough worth fighting for, quittings out of the question, when it gets tough gotta fight somemore; we gotta fight, fight, fight, fight, fight for this love. If it's worth having it's worth fighting for_

Wes no tenía idea del infierno en el que se había metido al citar a Blaine y a Kurt para que se repartieran las estrofas de la canción; era medio día y el sol entraba rebosante por las ventanas de la biblioteca de Dalton, el viento soplaba melodiosamente y el clima era agradablemente cálido; sin embargo, el ambiente de aquella mesa a la orilla de la habitación era completamente en contraste.

Ingenuamente, el líder del consejo Warbler pensó que arreglaría un poco la situación entre los chicos haciéndolos convivir como si nada hubiera pasado; pero se equivoco.

Esa idea había venido a su cabeza cuando a primera hora de la mañana, Blaine le había lanzado por la cabeza la máquina de afeitar después de que le preguntara la hora; y cuando en la clase de Geografía, la cual compartía con Kurt; el soprano se la había pasado llorando.

-Entonces, esta canción es muy fácil; las estrofas se repiten, 2 veces; cada uno podría cantar una y juntos cantar el coro- dijo Wes con todo el entusiasmo que pudo. Pero no recibió respuesta alguna.

-Blaine, podemos hablar; de verdad, podrías mirarme por lo menos- decía Kurt ignorando a Wes

Blaine no decía nada, solo tenía la mirada perdida, con los ojos aguados y asentía de vez en cuando ante las palabras de Wes

-Ok, ¿creo que estoy siendo ignorado verdad?- pregunto el líder Warbler sin recibir respuesta.

De repente, vio venir los problemas; James se acercaba con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro a la mesa donde se encontraban los chicos

-Kurtie, te he buscado por toda la escuela, no te vi esta mañana en el desayuno- vocifero el chico

Kurt trato de limpiarse algunas lágrimas que tenia sobre las mejillas y en los ojos y respondió

-Me desperté tarde, eso es todo-

El musculoso chico se sentó en una silla que estaba entre Kurt y Blaine como si hubiese sido invitado a reunirse, inmediatamente noto el rostro lloroso de Kurt

-Kurt, ¿qué te pasa, te hizo algo este idiota?- pregunto el chico dirigiéndose a Blaine

Kurt miro a Blaine, sabia cuanto estaba sufriendo en ese momento el moreno.

Blaine no dijo nada ni miro a la pareja, solo se levanto y se fue; Wes lo siguió, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada de odio a James.

-¿Qué hacías con ellos?- pregunto James

Kurt tenía ganas de salir tras el moreno, de detenerlo y besarlo, decirle que lo elegía por sobre todas las cosas; pero no podía, James se había convertido en un ancla; Kurt no podía mirarlo, pues se sentía mal al ver la enorme sonrisa de su rostro y sus ojos sinceros.

-Arreglábamos asuntos acerca del dueto para las regionales- respondió el castaño

James inmediatamente puso cara de molestia y dijo:

-Kurt, ¿no habías renunciado a ese dueto?-

-Sí, pero los Warblers me necesitan, las regionales se adelantaron dos semanas, si no lo hago perderemos- Kurt trato de escucharse animado

-Pero con Anderson, no me gusta eso; ese tipo es muy…-

James no pudo terminar la frase pues los gritos de Kurt lo interrumpieron

-James, BASTA; deja de ser tan celoso y de meter a Blaine en todo; escúchame bien; deja de pensar que entre Blaine y yo podría haber algo; yo te quiero a ti, elegí estar contigo, pero se vuelve más difícil si haces este tipo de cosas-

Todos los presentes en la biblioteca los miraron extrañados y sorprendidos; la bibliotecaria inmediatamente se paro frente a ellos y les pidió que se retiraran, pues estaban haciendo mucho escándalo. Kurt notoriamente molesto tomo sus cosas y salió, dejando a James muy atrás.

El musculoso joven lo alcanzo y lo detuvo tomándolo del hombro para luego decir:

-Kurt, detente, perdóname; tienes razón, soy muy inseguro respecto a lo nuestro, pero entiéndeme; eres el chico más maravilloso del mundo, eres perfecto, y sé que no soy el único que se ha dado cuenta de eso; tengo miedo de que no pueda ser lo suficientemente bueno para ti; tanto como lo sería Anderson por ejemplo-

Ahí estaba de nuevo, ese discurso que en vez de hacerlo sentir halagado lo hacía sentir culpable; el motivo por el que no podía dejarlo; y es que James definitivamente era otro frente a él; nada agresivo, tierno y transparente, no tenía miedo de decir lo que sentía

-Además te extrañe demasiado, no podría haber sobrevivido un día más sin oler tu cabello y abrazarte- decía James, mientras tomaba a Kurt de la cintura y lo acercaba a él

-Aun queda un rato del periodo libre, podríamos ir a mi habitación y…-

-No James, lo siento; tengo cosas que hacer- interrumpió el soprano ante la propuesta de su "novio"

Y soltándose de sus brazos camino rápidamente, dejando al chico de ojos negros abandonado a medio pasillo.

Como desearía que fuera Blaine el que le dijera todas esas cosas; el que lo invitara a su habitación y lo hiciera sentir único y amado. Definitivamente Kurt no sentía nada por James, pero tenía miedo; miedo de herirlo y que eso trajera consecuencias graves. Solo necesitaba valor para hacerlo, pero era difícil, pues con sus dulces palabras James disipaba cualquier indicio de este dentro de Kurt.

Era muy curioso como los papeles habían cambiado, ahora era Blaine el que lo odiaba y él era el que moría de amor.

Ese día la práctica de los Warblers comenzó más temprano que de costumbre; todos los chicos estaban entusiastas, algunos hablaban de lo genial que era la canción, otros vocalizaban y algunos más simplemente charlaban.

Wes entro a la sala junto con Blaine; mientras Wes se acomodaba en la mesa del consejo, el moreno se sentó con Jeff y Thad en el sillón que estaba junto a la puerta.

Kurt lo miraba desde el sillón de la esquina, pero Blaine, con mucha fuerza de voluntad ignoro esa mirada

Wes dio la indicación para que los chicos se pusieran en posición de ensayo; Kurt y Blaine se colocaron en la parte delantera del contingente y se miraron de frente. Blaine sentía que en cualquier momento podría atraer a Kurt a sus brazos y le diría que no le importaba que se tuvieran que esconder toda la vida, que quería estar con él y amarlo cada segundo de su existencia; pero definitivamente no podía; eso sería caer demasiado bajo y quizá Kurt no lo merecía

La música de acompañamiento inicio y los Warblers comenzaron a vocalizar, Blaine se concentro en la canción y trago saliva para después comenzar:

"_I'm coming out of my cage and I've been doing just fine, gotta gotta be down because i want it all. It started out with a kiss, how did it end up like this?  
>It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss"<em>

Kurt, que tenía los ojos llorosos y apretaba las manos prosiguió:

"_Now I'm falling asleep and she's calling a cab, while he's having a smoke and she's taking a drag. Now they're going to bed and my stomach is sick, and it's all in my head but she's touching his chest now, he takes off her dress now, letting me go. And I just can't look it's killing me and taking control"_

La emoción de ambos chicos crecía, pues era obvio que se identificaban con la letra, y esto hacia que la canción se escuchara mejor.

Luego de esto, ambos chicos entonaron:

"_Jealousy, turning saints into the sea, swimming through sick lullabies, choking on your alibis; but it's just the price i pay, destiny is calling me open up my eager eyes 'cause i'm Mr Brightside"_

Repitieron de nuevo sus estrofas como lo indicaba la canción, dejando desbordar toda la emoción que sentían; Kurt ya no ocultaba su llanto y Blaine solo sentía como se le rompía el corazón por verlo así, pero no lo demostró, tenía que ser firme y dejarle ver a Kurt que no se doblegaría ante las ganas de estar con él.

La canción termino, pero no la tortura para los chicos, pues tuvieron que repetirla mas de 4 veces.

Para cuando termino la práctica, los ojos de Kurt ya estaban hinchados y muy rojos; tanto así que algunos Warblers se acercaron a ver que tenia.

Blaine a su vez estaba muriendo por dentro al ver esa escena, decidió que tenía que hacer algo; tenía que deshacerse de James; ya no podía soportar estar lejos de Kurt. Sin que nadie se diera cuenta salió del salón de ensayos en busca de James, era el momento de poner las cosas claras.

Busco al joven por toda la escuela; en los salones de clases, en la biblioteca y en la sala común; pero no estaba por ninguna parte; finalmente se encontró con Tom, el mejor amigo de James; quien le indico que se encontraba en el jardín.

Blaine salió decidido al jardín y cuando encontró a James vocifero:

-Montgomery, es hora de que tú y yo aclaremos las cosas como hombres-

James que estaba jugando ajedrez con otro de sus amigos se levanto de su silla agresivamente y camino para encontrarse con Blaine

-Excelente Anderson, pensé que jamás lo pedirías-

Ambos chicos se quedaron mirando de frente con la furia ardiente en sus ojos y los puños apretados; después de eso, todos los chicos que ya estaban en el jardín se juntaron alrededor de ambos, esperando a que iniciara la pelea

-Si lo que quieren es ver una pelea, pierden su tiempo- dijo Blaine mirando a James con todo el odio que tenia dentro de el

-Si eres un verdadero hombre guardaras tus puños Montgomery- continuo

La furia de James se incremento, pero asintió con la cabeza y dijo:

-Lárguense todos-

Los mirones corrieron ante la instrucción del joven de ojos negros y finalmente solo quedaron él y Blaine. El moreno inicio el discurso y dijo:

-Vengo a advertirte, que aunque me amenaces y me agredas no me alejare de Kurt, yo lo amo y luchare por el-

James rio burlonamente y dijo

-Pero está conmigo Anderson, me quiere demasiado como para dejarme y correr a tus brazos-

-No estés tan seguro, porque mientras tú estabas en tu estúpido torneo él estaba conmigo- dijo Blaine también burlón

-No me importa Anderson, ¿no crees que ya lo sabía?, eres tan tonto como para besarlo a medio pasillo y creer que yo no me enteraría

Blaine se sorprendió, pues de verdad no tenía idea de que James supiera lo que había pasado entre él y Kurt esa tarde. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la siguiente declaración de James:

-Cuando me entere quise encontrarte y matarte lentamente; pero luego reflexione un poco y me di cuenta de que no valía la pena ensuciarme más las manos contigo, pues a pesar de todo Kurt sigue conmigo; tú eres solo una diversión para él, un capricho; porque a pesar de que le has ofrecido todo y le has rogado para que te acepte, no lo has logrado.

Blaine sintió la decepción correr por todo su cuerpo, James tenía razón en todo lo que decía, estaba a punto de darse por vencido, de aceptar que nada de lo que hiciera serviría para tener a Kurt, pero fueron las siguientes palabras de James las que lo hicieron cambiar de opinión.

-Sí, debo aceptar que las cosas se me salieron de control con tu "accidente" en las escaleras, en vez de hacerte daño solo te acerque a Kurt-

Blaine se sobresalto un poco y dijo:

-Lo sabía; tú me tiraste de la escalera-

-Correcto guacamaya cantora, era tu primer aviso para que te alejaras de Kurt-

Blaine respiro agresivamente y dijo:

-Cuando Kurt se entere se terminara de dar cuenta de quién eres en realidad-

James dio una carcajada burlona y dijo:

-No has aprendido nada verdad Anderson, bastara con negarlo y ponerle mi linda cara; esa es una de las ventajas de haber conocido al Kurt deprimido y destrozado por dentro; se que hacer para tener su corazón en mi mano cuando yo quiera.

Blaine estaba ardiendo en furia; al fin se había dado cuenta de que era lo que ataba a James y a Kurt; un simple chantaje.

-Está bien Montgomery, puedes decir lo que quieras; solo no te extrañes cuando Kurt este conmigo, está claro- sentencio Blaine, luego se dio la vuelta y se fue.

Blaine no sabía qué hacer; si buscar a Kurt y tratar de que el chico se diera cuenta de cómo James lo manipulaba, o solo renunciar a su amor; sabía que no sería fácil que Kurt se diera cuenta del chantaje emocional; estaba completamente desanimado. Se dirigía a recoger sus cosas del salón de coro cuando se encontró con Wes:

-Blaine, te estaba buscando; no vi cuando saliste de la practica- dijo el chico entregándole su mochila a Blaine

El moreno se limito a tomar sus cosas sin hacer expresión alguna y siguió caminando, Wes camino junto a él y pregunto:

-¿Dónde estabas?-

Mientras caminaban el moreno le conto a su amigo la conversación que acababa de tener con James en el jardín, todos los detalles; incluso el hecho de que Kurt estaba siendo manipulado por James; cuando el joven Anderson termino su relato, Wesley pregunto:

-¿Qué vas a hacer ahora Blaine?-

El moreno lo miro con curiosidad y dijo:

-Supongo que no se-

Wes detuvo su caminar y dijo:

-Hable con Kurt amigo, está verdaderamente destrozado; lo conozco poco pero podría jurar que nunca había estado así. Yo mejor que nadie se cuanto tiempo esperaste para que él se abriera contigo y tuvieras la oportunidad de demostrarle quien eras y lo que sentías, y finalmente cuando se dio, tu solo lo abandonas a la deriva porque te pidió tiempo de ordenar sus ideas; Blaine, lo que hiciste no fue por salvaguardar tu dignidad, ambos sabemos que en el fondo arriesgarías hasta eso por Kurt, lo que te invadió fue el miedo; miedo a encarar de verdad a James, de terminar con él y demostrarle quien manda; yo solo te sugiero amigo, que ahora que sabes cómo están las cosas entre ellos luches y no desperdicies la oportunidad que tanto te costo ganar con Hummel.

-¿Pero como lo voy a hacer? Te das cuenta de que las razones por las que no puede dejar a James van más allá de simplezas adolescentes, no podría solo.

-Blaine, yo no soy psicólogo ni nada de eso, pero creo que lo que Kurt necesita es saber que hay alguien con él, que lo protege; necesitas repetírselo hasta el cansancio; y el mejor momento para empezar es ahora-

Wes se quedo mirando a Blaine, pero el moreno no dijo nada, por lo que el líder Warbler prosiguió:

-Sigue en la sala de coro, es momento de que tomes tu decisión Blaine; es tu última oportunidad para derrotar a Montgomery, ya tienes las armas, solo necesitas arriesgarte-

Blaine asintió y aun sorprendido por lo que Wes le acababa de decir, se dirigió inmediatamente a buscar a Kurt, no debía perder tiempo, tenía que hacer que el castaño se diera cuenta del juego de James, independientemente si estaban juntos o no después de eso, sabía que debía alejar a Kurt del enfermo chico.

Llego a la sala de coro, suspiro y abrió la puerta; inmediatamente pudo ver a Kurt en el sillón del fondo con la cara sobre sus manos aun llorando, Blaine camino hasta donde estaba y se hinco frente a él; puso su mano sobre su rodilla y dijo:

-Hey, hola-

Kurt rápidamente levanto la cara, la cual estaba muy roja y brillaba por las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas y se lanzo a los brazos de Blaine. El moreno le correspondió y dijo:

-Lo lamento, lo lamento tanto Kurt-

Blaine sintió como el llanto estremecía al joven soprano y continúo si discurso:

-Kurt, calma; necesito que me mires-

El castaño levanto su rostro y miro a Blaine, el chico de ojos miel se puso un poco nervioso y agrego:

-Kurt, lamento haber sido un cabeza dura y no haberte comprendido; ahora entiendo todo lo que te une a James, en parte me alegra saber que no es amor; me siento orgulloso de poder decir que tu me amas a mi, pero me lástima que no creas que puedo cuidarte.

Blaine se sentó junto a Kurt en el sillón y lo abrazo para continuar diciendo:

-Sé que James te saco del hoyo en el que estabas cuando llegaste a Dalton, que te dio esperanzas otra vez y sobre todo te hizo sentir querido y amado, pero eso no significa que debas quedarte con él aunque no lo quieras, sé que no quieres lastimarlo y que tu mayor deseo es que nadie sufra por ti, pero eso no significa que tengas que trasponer tus propios sentimientos.

Kurt sollozaba apretando la mano de Blaine, mientras el moreno seguía hablando.

-Kurt, tienes que dejar a James si ya no lo quieres, y no estoy presionándote para que lo dejes por mí; quiero que hagas lo que tu corazón te dicte, y lo hagas por ti.

Kurt sintió como una calidez lo invadió; Blaine lo entendía, era como si hubiera leído su mente y en base a eso hubiera armado su discurso; el castaño se limpio algunas lágrimas y se apresuro a decir.

-Mi corazón dice que quiere estar contigo Blaine, no hay más-

Blaine sonrió cálidamente y dijo:

-Yo también Kurt, quiero que cada segundo que me resta en este mundo tú estés conmigo, pero no podemos mientras James siga en nuestro camino-

Kurt lo miro, confundido, Blaine pudo entender su reacción y continúo:

-Y por eso esperare el tiempo que sea necesario para que tomes la decisión, no importa cuanto sea; porque al fin entendí Kurt, que podría dar mi vida por ti sin pensarlo y no puedo dejarte ir solo por esto-

Kurt no dijo nada; no sabía con exactitud que seguiría después de esto, pero estaba seguro que Blaine le daba la seguridad necesaria para encarar todo.

Los chicos se quedaron sentados en el sillón, uno recargado sobre el otro sin decir nada, todavía había un enorme camino por recorrer, y desgraciadamente ninguno de los dos sabia lo difícil que seria…


	8. Hey there Delilah

**Hola de nuevo, espero que estén muy bien. Aquí les dejo el octavo episodio, esperando que les guste; gracias por sus reviews enseguida los estaré respondiendo; de verdad muchas GRACIAS por leerme, es por ustedes que esta historia sigue adelante; al parecer ya solo le quedan alrededor de 3 o 4 capítulos, y precisamente hoy arme el argumento de una nueva historia; obviamente también será completamente Klaine, pero ya no habrá tanto drama, creo que ya los he hecho sufrir demasiado. :)**

**Bueno, los dejo entonces, disfruten el capitulo y no olviden dejar su review; suerte y sean felices, nos leemos luego :)**

**La canción de hoy: Hey there Delilah de Plain White T's**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 8<strong>

"_Don't you worry about the distance, I'm right there if you get lonely; give this song another listen, close your eyes listen to my voice it's my disguise, i'm by your side"_

El viento del otoño naciente toco la puerta de la academia Dalton, indicando que los Warblers estaban a tan solo un día de su desafío, participar en las regionales, para ganarse el boleto a las nacionales que se llevarían a cabo en Nueva York. Las cosas iban bien para todos, pues finalmente se había terminado el drama, Kurt y Blaine estaban de buen humor todo el tiempo y cantaban como nunca, incluso hacían parecer a Mr. Brightside una canción de amor.

La práctica del coro era el único lugar en el que Kurt y Blaine podían sonreírse, tomarse de la mano y mirarse libremente.

A pesar de estar separados, no sufrían; sabían que la distancia física no era tan importante; aunque claro, de repente Blaine no podía evitar que una pequeña descarga de celos lo invadiera al ver a Kurt con James conversando en el comedor, o estudiando en la biblioteca. Sabía que si él quisiera, podría llegar y besar a Kurt desesperadamente, como si se les fuera a acabar el mundo; pero simplemente no lo hacía, quería que las cosas fueran al ritmo del castaño.

Kurt en cambio, hacia todo lo posible por no parecer angustiado; quería terminar con James, pero siempre que se presentaba la oportunidad, el joven lo atacaba son alguna de sus miradas tiernas o discursos de amor eterno hacia él. Pero definitivamente ya no le afectaba tanto como antes, el ver a Blaine sonriéndole le daba fuerzas y por eso había tomado una decisión que nada ni nadie le haría revocar.

Blaine estaba en el jardín, leyendo, como acostumbraba a hacer en sus pocos ratos libres cuando recibió un mensaje de Kurt:

"_Hey!, tengo algo importante que decirte; te veo 15 minutos antes de la práctica del coro, te extraño- K"_

Blaine miro su reloj y descubrió que faltaban 10 minutos para encontrase con Kurt, dejo su libro a un lado y cerró los ojos respirando el viento con olor a hojas secas y pasto recién cortado; sentía tanta paz, que por un momento tuvo miedo de despertar de su sueño, no era posible que ya no hubiera drama en su vida; estaba tan acostumbrado a vivir entre lagrimas y rabietas que lo que pasaba no era normal.

Abrió los ojos y se levanto para ir directo a la sala de coro, no sin antes cortar una pequeña flor rosada del jardín. Llego a la sala de coro y descubrió a Kurt sentado en su sillón de costumbre con las piernas cruzadas y sonriendo. El castaño al verlo entrar se levanto y corrió hacia él con los brazos abiertos, Blaine cerró la puerta y correspondió a su abrazo.

Se quedaron así unos segundos y luego se separaron; Blaine le entrego la pequeña flor y Kurt se sonrojo un poco, inmediatamente el moreno dijo:

-Bien, ¿Qué querías decirme?-

Kurt lo tomo de las manos y dijo:

-Lo he decidido, no hay marcha atrás; mañana terminare con James, mañana antes de cantar en las regionales podremos estar juntos-

Blaine se sorprendió mucho, sonrió y dijo:

-Kurt, ¿De verdad? No sabes lo feliz que me hace escuchar eso, sabría que lo lograrías-

Kurt asintió y jalo a Blaine para que se sentaran en su sillón de costumbre

-Debí hacerlo desde hace tanto; nos hubiéramos ahorrado tantos problemas-

Blaine tomo sus manos y dijo:

-No Kurt; todo pasa a su tiempo, las cosas se acomodan como deben pasar, qué diferencia hay, si mañana ya podremos gritarle a toda la Academia que estamos juntos-

Los chicos se miraban tiernamente cuando escucharon un "clic" que provenía de la puerta; ambos voltearon, esperando que alguien entrara, pero no hubo respuesta, los chicos se volvieron a mirar, pero ahora algo extrañados. Unos segundos después Wes y Jeff entraron a la sala:

-¡Lo sentimos!, no queríamos interrumpir lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo, dijo el mas rubio de los chicos.

Kurt y Blaine solo sonrieron, seguramente eran ellos los que habían abierto la puerta.

La última práctica antes del gran día salió de maravilla, la coreografía estaba lista, las voces sonaban casi perfectas, y la química entre Kurt y Blaine ayudaba mucho. Después de cantar su canción alrededor de 6 veces se dio por terminada y todos aplaudieron.

Kurt se disculpo, pues no podía quedarse al pequeño festejo que acababa de iniciar; tenía que verse con Josh y Rupert, amigos de James y de él para terminar un trabajo en equipo para la clase de historia. Se despidió sonriendo y tomo camino para la biblioteca.

Cuando llego vio a los chicos muy concentrados y se unió a ellos; y comenzaron a trabajar. Pasaban de las 10 de la noche y Kurt y sus amigos eran los últimos en la biblioteca, de repente Josh lanzo el libro que tenia y dijo:

-Estoy muy cansado, deberíamos ir a dormir; sobre todo tu Kurt, mañana tienes esa cosa del coro y debe ser cansado-

Kurt asintió sonriendo y cerrando el libro que tenia frente a él

-Tienes razón-

De repente Rupert imito la acción de Kurt y dijo:

-Te irá bien Kurt; eres bueno y no le digas a James que lo dije, pero ese Anderson también-

Josh asintió junto con su amigo y dijo:

-Sí, de hecho ya no me cae tan mal, ahora me arrepiento de haber aceptado ayudar a James a que lo tirara de la escalera, no se lo merecía-

Rupert lo piso por debajo de la mesa para que se callara, pero era demasiado tarde, Kurt ya tenía los ojos muy abiertos y la boca entreabierta en señal de sorpresa y desconcierto y dijo:

-¿Qué acabas de decir Josh?-

Rupert cerró los ojos esperando a que el asunto explotara, Josh solo dijo:

-Kurt, no, espera no quise decir eso, lo que pasa es que…, James…, yo… ¡Rupert ayúdame!-

Pero era demasiado tarde, Kurt se había levantado de su silla y había salido corriendo de la biblioteca, muy molesto.

-Eres un idiota, lo arruinaste todo- sentencio Rupert a Josh mientras salían tras el soprano

Kurt iba muy furioso, subió las escaleras en pocos segundos y camino a la habitación de James, abrió la puerta de esta estrepitosamente y grito:

-James, ¿Cómo te atreviste, cómo pudiste tirar a Blaine del techo?-

El musculoso chico que se encontraba sentado en su cama haciendo su tarea se levanto y dijo incrédulo:

-¿Qué, quien te…? por favor Kurt, está enojado porque no le haces caso; por eso inventa ese tipo de cosas, no debes hacerle caso- dijo el musculoso muchacho tomando a Kurt de la mano y atrayéndolo a él

El ojiverde se soltó de James y continúo gritando:

-No me lo dijo Blaine; deberías entrenar mejor a tus secuaces para que no abran la boca-

James se dio cuenta de que ya no podía seguir mintiendo y dijo:

-Y, ¿Por qué me reclamas? Porque te interesa ese idiota verdad, te la has pasado viéndome la cara de idiota con él todo el tiempo y ahora vienes a gritármelo cínicamente

Kurt se puso las manos en la cintura y dijo:

-Deja de ser un idiota James, mira las cosas con claridad; no te das cuenta que pudiste matarlo, ¡Asesinarlo por tus estúpidas ideas y tus celos enfermizos!, no se trata solo del hecho de que fuera Blaine; sino de que eres capaz de lastimar a alguien que no te ha hecho nada. ¿Qué harías si a partir de mañana entablo una amistad con Anthony Garner, también intentarías asesinarlo?-

James lo miro furioso y jalo a Kurt por las muñecas para atraerlo a él lastimándolo, y respondió:

-Maldita sea Kurt, porque es tan difícil que entiendas que lo hago porque me aterra perderte, eres lo que más amo en el mundo-

Kurt no sabía con certeza si era el coraje que sentía en este momento hacia James, el hecho de que sus acciones demostraran lo contrario a sus palabras, o que hubiera pasado la línea y ahora lo estuviera maltratando físicamente, pero la cara y las palabras de James no lo conmovieron; al contrario, lo llenaron de fuerza para decir las siguientes palabras:

-TERMINAMOS Montgomery; aquí quedo todo lo nuestro, puedes quedarte con tus celos estúpidos y tu demencia; yo me largo-

James soltó a Kurt de golpe, se llevo las manos a la cabeza histéricamente y grito:

-Me dejas para largarte con él verdad, maldito seas Kurt, acabas de romper mi corazón con la mano en la cintura-

Kurt no cayó en el juego de James y dijo gritando:

-No James, no lo hago por Blaine; lo hago por mí y por las próximas personas a las que puedas lastimar a causa de tu locura-

El ojiverde se dio media vuelta y salió corriendo, chocando con Tom, el compañero de cuarto de James y también mejor amigo.

El joven entro y vio a James vuelto loco con las manos en la cabeza, con los ojos rojos de furia.

-¿Mal momento amigo?- pregunto con toda la naturalidad del mundo

-Acaba de terminar conmigo Tomy, acaba de irse; se entero de lo del idiota cantor y las escaleras.

Tom frunció el seño y se cruzo de brazos mirando a su amigo y dijo:

-Creo que tuvo suerte para encontrar un pretexto que le hiciera más fácil terminarte-

James miro extrañado y dijo:

-¿De qué hablas?-

Tom se sentó en el sofá y comenzó a decir como si disfrutara lo que estaba sucediendo:

-Lleva días sonriéndose secretamente con Anderson, los he visto tomados de la mano a escondidas y reuniéndose en su sala de coro a solas. Hoy vi a Kurt entrar ahí minutos antes de que iniciara la práctica, luego apareció Anderson y también entro a la sala; así que decidí espiarlos, para ver que se traían entre manos, y los escuche: Kurt le decía a Blaine que mañana mismo terminaría contigo; para estar con él-

James se puso pálido y se desplomo sobre su cama mientras Tom seguía diciendo:

-Creo que el asunto de las escaleras le cayó perfecto, así no tendría que buscar un motivo idiota para terminarte, teníamos razón amigo; tenían un romance a escondidas desde quien sabe cuando-

James tenía el rostro enrojecido y las manos sobre el dosel de la cama, apretándolo como si intentara doblarlo y repitió:

-No lo voy a permitir Tomy; no me va a dejar por ese idiota, así sea lo último que haga; Kurt no puede ser más que MIO, de nadie más-

Tom solo asintió y sonrió maliciosamente…

Kurt llego a su habitación muy agitado y molesto; sin embargo un resplandor de felicidad y tranquilidad surgía dentro de él, lo había logrado; había terminado con James sin caer en su chantaje, era libre. En ese momento sintió la necesidad de correr hasta la habitación de Blaine y decírselo, ¡Al fin iban a poder estar juntos!, pero se contuvo, necesitarían un poco de tiempo, mínimo hasta que James se calmara; rápidamente saco su móvil del bolsillo y escribió un mensaje para su amado.

Blaine ya estaba dormido cuando lo recibió; se levanto un poco atontado y tomo su teléfono de la mesita de noche, leyó el mensaje y una sonrisa enorme pinto su rostro, el mensaje decía lo siguiente:

"_Lo logre Blaine, termine a James; no puedo esperar a mañana, para poder besarte sin miedo y culpa alguno, para que todos sepan de una vez que eres tú a quien pertenece mi corazón y mi cordura; te amo, de una manera que jamás pensé hacerlo, el resto de nuestra vida empieza ahora; juntos… descansa príncipe, TE AMO- K"_

Blaine dejo su celular en la mesita y se recostó de nuevo; más feliz que nunca, mañana sería el mejor día de su vida.

Los Warblers estaban en el vestíbulo a las 9 en punto perfectamente bien uniformados y emocionados, listos para salir en el autobús rumbo a las regionales. Blaine buscaba a Kurt entre la pequeña multitud, sin éxito alguno. Wes se acerco a él y dijo.

-Las 9 amigo, hora de irnos-

Blaine se movió, estaba a punto de subir a la habitación del castaño a buscarlo, pero no fue necesario; el chico bajaba las escaleras con su sidepack al hombro y una sonrisa en su rostro.

Blaine no sabía que era, pero definitivamente Kurt no lucia como otros días, lucia radiante y muy guapo con su cabello perfectamente peinado y sus mejillas con un leve toque rosado.

El chico llego al vestíbulo para encontrarse con Wes y su amado, el primero se adelanto y Blaine le ofreció su mano. Kurt la tomo, orgulloso; por primera vez podían hacerlo libremente dentro de la Academia, tomados de la mano caminaron siguiendo a Wes hasta el autobús.

Los jóvenes se sentaron juntos en el vehículo y se dieron un beso, su primer beso oficial; algunos Warblers se dieron cuenta de eso y comenzaron a aplaudir emocionados. Kurt se sonrojo un poco y Blaine solo sonrió.

Minutos después ya se encontraban en camino a la contienda; Kurt y Blaine charlaban animosamente:

-No puedo esperar a que conozcas a mis amigos de Lima, te caerán de maravilla; aunque vayan a ser nuestra competencia- dijo el joven soprano

Blaine se dio cuenta que no sabía nada acerca de la vida de Kurt antes de Dalton, sin embargo no pregunto nada; recién habían comenzado a estar juntos, ya habría tiempo para hacerlo; o al menos eso creía.

Mientras tanto en Dalton, James salía furioso de su habitación con las llaves de su auto en la mano. No iba a perder a Kurt tan fácil, no le iba a dejar el camino libre a Blaine Anderson.

A las 10 menos veinte, los Warblers arribaron al teatro cede de la competencia; Wes fue a completar el registro mientras los demás exploraban el lugar.

Blaine vio la marquesina del lugar, donde aparecían los nombres de los otros coros participantes, de repente Kurt lo llamo para introducirlo con sus amigas de Lima. El moreno se acerco y Kurt lo presento primeramente a una chica llamada Mercedes, la cual lo miro de arriba abajo y luego le mostro el pulgar hacia arriba a Kurt sonriendo, también estaba una chica rubia llamada Brittany, la cual parecía muy confundida y una joven asiática llamada Tina. Los chicos charlaban muy felices cuando de repente apareció una joven morena de pelo obscuro y de estatura mediana que les dijo a grito abierto:

-Chicas, ¿qué les dije acerca de fraternizar con el enemigo?-

Blaine se desconcertó un poco, pero Kurt dejo escapar una enorme carcajada antes de decir:

-Rachel, deja de ser tan loca; tan solo nos estamos saludando-

La chica se acerco y abrazo a Kurt, después miro a Blaine y dijo:

-Kurt, ¿Quién es él?-

Kurt puso su cara de niño emocionado y dijo:

-Rachel, te presento a Blaine Anderson; Blaine ella es Rachel Berry-

La chica saludo amablemente y luego pregunto:

-¿Es tu novio, Kurt?-

Los colores se le vinieron al rostro a Blaine cuando escucho la palabra NOVIO; ni él ni Kurt contestaron, a lo que la chica respondió.

-Bueno, por lo menos es más agradable que el tal James con el que salías-

La charla, que ahora se había vuelto incomoda fue interrumpida por una voz que daba la tercera llamada. Los chicos se despidieron y se fueron a ocupar sus lugares.

-Seremos los segundos en cantar- Declaro Wes mientras se sentaba en una butaca junto a Blaine

El moreno asintió sin atender mucho; la palabra novio seguía dando vueltas en su cabeza; pensándolo bien nunca se lo había pedido a Kurt, se pregunto si seria romántico pedírselo antes de su presentación; tras bambalinas. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando comenzó a sonar _"The time of my life"; _se trataba del coro de los amigos de Kurt, quien aplaudía fuertemente a un par de rubios que se posicionaban en el escenario.

-Es hora chicos- dijo Wes levantándose e indicando el camino a seguir.

Estaba decidido; era el momento de pedírselo formalmente a Kurt.

Los aplausos resonaron cuando New Directions termino su presentación, los Warblers estaban listos para salir a cantar; Blaine se acerco a Kurt y le dijo sin dudar:

-Kurt, tengo algo que preguntarte-

Kurt puso atención a Blaine, quien comenzó a decir

-Quería preguntarte si tu aceptarías…-

_-Ahora de Westerville, Ohio; demos la bienvenida al coro de la Academia Dalton para varones, The Warblers-_

La voz del maestro de ceremonias no lo dejo terminar

-Ok, es hora- dijo Kurt estrechando su mano.

El telón subió y fueron recibidos por aplausos, se posicionaron como tantas veces habían practicado y comenzaron a cantar.

Mientras los Warblers cantaban y encantaban al público, James entraba al teatro, empujando a quien se pusiera en su camino para llegar a la parte trasera del escenario. Finalmente llego a su destino y espero ahí con los brazos cruzados a que la presentación terminara.

Fue luego de unos minutos cuando la audiencia volvió a explotar en aplausos, posterior a esto Wes encabezaba el contingente de chicos que volvían emocionados tras bambalinas; James se escondió tras unos parlantes viejos que había ahí, para que nadie lo viera; estaba esperando a que Kurt se acercara. Finalmente el castaño, que abrazaba a sus compañeros para felicitarlos estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para que James lo tomara del brazo y lo jalara.

Kurt respondió tratando de defenderse pero fue imposible, James lo había aprisionado con un brazo y con el otro le tapaba la boca mientras decía:

-Cálmate y guarda silencio para que pueda soltarte, quiero hablar contigo, pero no quiero que Anderson se interponga; así que camina-

Aun tapándole la boca, James camino junto con Kurt fuera del teatro por la puerta trasera; llegaron al estacionamiento y finalmente al fondo de este James soltó a Kurt con un fuerte empujón.

El castaño estaba asustado, pero trato de no hacerlo notorio, aclaro la garganta y dijo:

-¿Qué quieres James, por qué estás haciendo esto?-

James tomo a Kurt de la cintura y lo atrajo hacia él para luego intentar besarlo, sin embargo Kurt se resistió.

-Regresa conmigo Kurt, no vale la pena que perdamos lo que teníamos por un idiota como Anderson-

Kurt trataba de alejar a James con todas sus fuerzas mientras decía:

-¿Vas a empezar con eso de nuevo?, entiende James, Blaine no tiene nada que ver en…

El joven musculoso volvió a empujar a Kurt, quien cayó al suelo; lo que no permitió que terminara la frase; el ojinegro se paso las manos por el cabello desesperado y vocifero:

-Deja de mentirme Kurt, yo se que estabas buscando cualquier pretexto para terminar conmigo, maldita sea lo sé, no quieras seguirme engañando-

Kurt se asusto más, miraba desde el suelo a su ex novio ponerse histérico, se levanto despacio y trato de correr, pero una vez más James lo jalo hacia él.

-¿A dónde vas?, no hemos terminado de hablar; ¿ya te urge largarte con él verdad?-

Kurt trato de zafarse de James como las veces anteriores mientras le gritaba:

-Suéltame enfermo, me haces daño; ESTAS LOCO-

James se puso más rojo del rostro y grito:

-No estoy loco Kurt, ¡CÁLLATE!; ahora mismo nos vamos a donde el idiota de Anderson no pueda encontrarnos-

Acto seguido llevo a Kurt hasta su auto a punta de empujones, le abrió la puerta del copiloto y lo lanzo hacia el asiento; luego él abordo del lado del piloto.

Encendió el auto y en varios movimientos bruscos salió del estacionamiento a toda velocidad. Kurt saco su móvil, de algo serviría llamar a Wes, a Blaine a quien fuera; pero James se dio cuenta y se lo arrebato, para luego lanzarlo por el auto sin dirección

-Ni creas que te dejare llamarlo, para que venga; no se volverá a acercar a ti nunca más- grito el musculoso joven mientras subía la velocidad del vehículo

Kurt estaba completamente asustado, a punto de llorar, no sabía que iba a pasar ahora, tenía que tranquilizar a James primero que nada.

-James, por favor; calma y detente, podremos hablar lo que quieras pero baja la velocidad por favor- el soprano rogaba mientras se ponía el cinturón de seguridad.

-Cállate, lo único que quieres es que me descuide para que regreses con Anderson, ¿Cómo pudiste Kurt, como? ¡Yo te amo tanto, y tu preferiste a ese estúpido sobre mi!- repetía James mientras las lagrimas caían de sus ojos

-James, detente ¡POR FAVOR!- grito Kurt…

Dentro del teatro, Blaine buscaba a Kurt por todos lados; ya había ido a la dulcería, a los baños y a los camerinos y nada; ninguno de los chicos lo había visto después de la presentación. Tan solo se había perdido de su vista unos segundos y ahora estaba perdido. Saco su móvil y lo llamo, pero no recibió respuesta, empezaba a preocuparse de verdad.

Jeff lo interrumpió cuando dijo:

-Amigo, es hora de la premiación; vamos-

Blaine siguió al rubio y se encontró en el escenario con los demás Warblers; siguió buscando a Kurt con la mirada, esperanzado a verlo entre la audiencia, pero NADA.

La juez salió con el sobre de los resultados y dio un breve discurso acerca de la valiosa participación de cada uno de los coros, para luego decir:

-Me es grato informar que los ganadores de esta contienda, y por ende, ganadores del derecho a presentarse en Nueva York en las nacionales, que se llevaran a cabo en la semana de Navidad son:

-DE WESTERVILLE OHIO, EL CORO DE LA ACADEMIA DALTON: THE WARBLERS-

¡Habían ganado!, Wes se lanzo sobre Blaine festejando, gritando emocionados; sin embargo Blaine no podía hacer lo mismo; no estaba su ángel de porcelana con él para festejar su triunfo.

Un rato después todo el festejo había terminado, ahora se había convertido en angustia cuando se dieron cuenta que Kurt no estaba por ningún lado; todos se encontraban divididos buscándolo, pero nada; ni una señal de él. El señor Holmes, que los acompañaba como cuidador, hablaba con el encargado de la puerta principal, pero el hombre declaro jamás haber visto salir al joven Hummel.

Una hora después, se dieron cuenta de que no tenia caso seguir ahí y llamaron a la policía. Después de interrogar un rato, los oficiales sugirieron que los chicos regresaran a la academia y buscaran a Kurt, pues quizá el soprano había regresado sin avisar; mientras tanto ellos comenzarían a movilizar a sus elementos para agilizar la búsqueda.

El camino de regreso fue muy largo para Blaine; quien ya marcaba al móvil de Kurt cada minuto. El moreno estaba muy angustiado, sobre todo cuando encontró el abrigo y el side pack de Kurt en el asiento, justo como lo había dejado antes de bajarse.

Llegaron a la academia e inmediatamente Blaine corrió a la habitación de Kurt a buscarlo, pero nada; nadie lo había visto después de que partió con los Warblers a la competencia.

Estaba como loco, por toda la escuela buscando en cada rincón posible, perdiendo con cada segundo la oportunidad de encontrarlo. De repente mientras registraba el gimnasio Wes se encontró con él. El líder del consejo también tenia la angustia pintada en el rostro. Se acerco a Blaine y le dijo:

-Amigo, busque a James; para preguntarle si él sabía algo de Kurt, pero tampoco lo encontré, nadie lo ha visto desde el desayuno, y su auto no está en el estacionamiento-

El corazón de Blaine dio un vuelco; no comprendió si el hecho de que James no estuviera en la escuela era una buena o una mala señal…


	9. Tears in heaven

**Hola de nuevo, espero que estén muy bien el día de hoy. Les traigo el noveno episodio de esta historia, espero que sea de su agrado; este capítulo es muy triste, pero créanme que las cosas mejoraran poco a poco. Bueno no los detengo más, gracias por sus reviews y espero que este capítulo también merezca unos cuantos; nos leemos luego, ¡suerte!**

**P.D: Fanny, para ti que lees y te quedas en las sombras del anonimato y ni un review das, te dedico los diálogos de Finn, se que lo amas y has esperado que aparezca en la historia, ¡espero que quedes contenta con esto!**

**La canción de hoy: Tears in heaven de Eric Clapton y menciones de **** Only have eyes for you de Jamie Cullum**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 9:<strong>

"_Time can bring you down, time can bend your knees, time can break your heart, have you begging please. Beyond the door there's peace i'm sure; and I know there'll be no more tears in heaven"_

Blaine estaba agotado; había recorrido la escuela de arriba para abajo y nada del castaño. Se sentó en un sillón del vestíbulo, con la esperanza de que en algún momento Kurt entrara, minutos después la puerta se abrió. El moreno giro la vista rápidamente, rogando que Kurt entrara, pero no fue así; en su lugar aparecieron algunos oficiales de policía acompañados de un hombre que Blaine no había visto nunca por Dalton, los oficiales pasaron de largo y él los siguió, con la esperanza de obtener un poco de información. Iba tras ellos, pero se detuvo de golpe cuando escucho un fragmento de su conversación:

-Tranquilícese señor Hummel, nuestras unidades locales ya están haciendo lo posible; no podemos hacer nada más hasta pasadas 48 horas de su desaparición.-

El hombre desconocido era el padre de Kurt, Blaine regreso a su lugar en el vestíbulo, mas asustado que nunca, definitivamente que el señor Hummel se presentara con la policía no era buena señal.

De repente sintió que alguien se sentaba junto a él; ni siquiera levanto la cabeza, si no era Kurt no le importaba hablar con nadie.

-Anderson, escuche lo que paso; y tengo algo que decirte-

La voz de Tom Dawn irrumpió en la sala

-Si no es sobre el paradero de Kurt no me interesa-

-Es de eso precisamente, bueno es que las cosas se salieron de control-

Blaine levanto el rostro y miro a Tom incitándolo a que siguiera su dialogo

-James salió esta mañana a buscar a Kurt, dijo que tenía que hablar con él y recuperarlo; salió para el teatro poco después que ustedes. La cosa es que cuando supe que Kurt estaba desaparecido, trate de localizar a James, para saber si Hummel estaba con él; pero ahora tampoco puedo localizarlo a él. No contesta el móvil y nunca hace eso.

Blaine miro a Tom inexpresivo, si James hubiera llegado al teatro seguramente el lo hubiera visto, incluso estaba seguro, se hubieran enfrentado; definitivamente James no había llegado al teatro.

-Nunca lo vi en el teatro- respondió el moreno

-Está bien, solo quería que lo supieras, por si servía de algo- termino Tom, retirándose.

Blaine no podía pensar en nada, estaba asustado, nervioso y se sentía inútil por no poder hacer nada para encontrar a su amado.

La tarde paso en Dalton y ninguna noticia de Kurt ni James; el señor Hummel se había cansado de esperar y se había ido de Dalton, a buscar por su propia cuenta. Blaine estuvo tentado a presentarse con él y pedirle que lo dejara acompañarlo a buscar a Kurt, pero dedujo que no era el momento ni la forma.

Llevaba todo el día sentado en ese sillón del vestíbulo, de repente Wes o Thad y Jeff se acercaban para intentar llevárselo, pero el chico de ojos miel no accedía.

La noche callo y Wes se encontraba en el comedor cenando, cuando Nick entro corriendo.

-Wes, hay noticias de Kurt, pero… no son buenas- termino el chico con enorme pesar en su rostro

Wes dio un brinco de su silla e interrogo a su compañero

-¿Qué clase de noticias tienes Nick?-

Nick se sentó y comenzó a decir:

-Un policía vino a informar al director, que los habían encontrado…-

-¿Habían?- interrumpió Wes

-Si Wesley, al parecer James también estaba desaparecido; el caso es que encontraron el auto de James estrellado en la carretera municipal; Kurt y él iban en el vehículo, pero…-

Nick se detuvo con un rostro de preocupación; apretó los ojos, respiro profundo y dijo:

-Pero uno de los dos esta… muerto; no se sabe quién-

Wes se levanto de su silla y dijo:

-Maldición, no podemos dejar que Blaine se entere de esto así- y acto seguido el chico salió corriendo del comedor

Nick lo siguió rumbo al vestíbulo, pero no había señal del moreno; Wes maldijo a lo bajo y se dirigió a la habitación que compartían. Cuando llego al pasillo se detuvo un poco, no sabía cómo iba a decírselo a Blaine sin que se pusiera histérico o mal. De repente su meditación fue interrumpida por un grito ahogado que provenía de su habitación.

Wes corrió hacia la alcoba y encontró la puerta abierta, dentro de la recamara estaba Blaine, tirado en el suelo con las manos en la cara; Tom Dawn que también parecía estar afectado, lo sostenía del brazo. Wes inmediatamente lo supo; Blaine se había enterado de la noticia que corría por Dalton.

-Blaine, amigo, tranquilo por favor, escúchame- rogo Wes mientras levantaba a Blaine del brazo

Tom le ayudo, pero Wes lo miro con desprecio antes de reclamarle:

-¿Por qué se lo dijiste así nadamas?-

Tom soltó el llanto y dijo

-Lo siento, solo no quería pasar solo por esto, James es como mi hermano; y si esta…-

Blaine lo interrumpió cuando grito:

-NO, no, por favor; Kurt no puede estar muerto; necesito encontrarlo-

Y después de eso se soltó de Wes y salió de la habitación; el líder del consejo salió tras él, tratando de detenerlo

-Blaine, espera ¿A dónde vas? No puedes salir así-

-Wesley, ¿por qué tu y los demás nunca entienden?, quieren detenerme como si me fuera tan fácil quedarme aquí, ustedes nunca han pasado por algo como esto, nunca. ¿Qué pasa si Kurt es el que esta… muerto?-

Wes se quedo parado frente a Blaine, no tenía argumento para refutar lo que el moreno le acababa de decir, así que solamente se limito a decir:

-No puedes ir solo, déjame llevarte-

Blaine asintió y ambos chicos comenzaron a caminar; llegaron al estacionamiento y abordaron el auto de Wes, ninguno hablaba; Blaine solo temblaba y lloraba. Aunque no tenía idea de donde podrían estar; ni Kurt ni James, lo único que pudo hacer fue manejar al hospital general de Westerville.

Blaine corrió hacia del nosocomio y entro por la puerta de urgencias, intercepto a la primera enfermera que encontró y desesperadamente pregunto por Kurt, la chica le indico donde debía pedir indicaciones, Blaine no estaba con ánimos de seguir protocolos, simplemente quería saber que Kurt estaba bien, que estaba VIVO; siguió caminando hasta que un chico alto de piel blanca y cabello castaño obscuro lo intercepto

-Blaine- dijo el joven

Blaine se paró en seco y dijo alterado

-Sí, ¿Quién eres tú?

-Finn Hudson hermanastro de Kurt, siento asustarte, no nos conocemos, pero te vi en la competencia esta tarde, te reconocí por el uniforme y además Kurt no deja de hablar de ti.-

Ese último comentario hizo que la angustia de Blaine creciera y que su corazón se rompiera, no podría concebir la vida sin Kurt, no sabría como seguir adelante sin el castaño, simplemente el tendría que ir al mas allá tras él.

Tomo a Finn de los brazos y dijo

-¿Dónde está?, dime que esta… vivo por favor-

Finn le mostro un gesto tranquilizante y asintió con la cabeza. Blaine jamás podría explicar lo que sintió en ese momento; sintió como si su alma hubiera vuelto a su cuerpo, como si la esperanza hubiera renacido en él; pero de repente un pensamiento invadió su cabeza y no tardo en interrogar a Finn.

-Si Kurt vive, entonces James…-

Blaine no necesito completar la frase para que Finn la entendiera. El alto joven asintió con un enorme pesar en su rostro

-James esta muerto- termino.

Blaine se quedo helado, no sabía bien que era esta nueva sensación dentro de él. Definitivamente no era dolor, pero era algo que no podía comprender. Odiaba a James, pero jamás para desear que muriera. La vista del moreno se nublo, y por un momento creyó que ya no podría mantenerse en pie. Finn lo detuvo y lo guio hasta una silla.

-¿Estás bien amigo?- interrogo Finn

Blaine asintió, tratando de recuperarse; de repente vio venir al hombre que había visto en Dalton apenas unas horas, con el rostro invadido de angustia.

-Finn, ¿Quién es él?- pregunto el hombre con la voz entrecortada

-Él es Blaine, Burt- Respondió el adolescente

Burt Hummel miro a Blaine y un indicio de sonrisa toco su rostro; tomo al chico del hombro y continúo:

-Asi que tú eres el famoso Blaine- algunas lágrimas rodaron por el rostro del hombre mientras hablaba

-Kurt… él no deja de hablar de ti; lamento conocernos en estas condiciones hijo-

Blaine asintió y trato de darle una sonrisa al hombre, pero antes de siquiera voltear a verlo, una voz interrumpió:

-Familiares de Kurt Hummel-

Era el doctor que se acercaba caminando; Burt y Finn corrieron al encuentro del hombre de bata blanca, mientras Blaine se quedo esperando; sabía que no era oportuno acercarse, de cualquier forma se enteraría de lo que pasaba.

Tomo su móvil y le escribió un mensaje a Wes, para que regresara a Dalton; le explico que se quedaría en el hospital hasta tener noticias del estado de Kurt y que lo llamaría si lo necesitaba.

El doctor se fue, Burt, Finn y una mujer que parecía ser la madrastra de Kurt se abrazaron llorando; Blaine no sabía qué hacer, no sabía cómo acercarse a los Hummel para saber de Kurt. Asi que solo se quedo sentado esperando, hasta que poco a poco se quedo dormido en la silla.

-Blaine, Blaine; despierta-

El moreno abrió los ojos, frente a él estaba Finn, se tallo los ojos, cayendo en la cuenta de que lo que estaba pasando no era un sueño, miro su reloj y eran las 4 de la mañana. Miro a Finn y se apresuro a preguntar:

-¿Dónde está Kurt, como esta?-

Finn puso una mano en su hombro y dijo:

-Tranquilo, se que estas esperando por noticias; te llevare a verlo, pero necesito que estés muy tranquilo; no será fácil-

Blaine se levanto y siguió a Finn, tenía un poco de miedo de preguntar, pero finalmente lo hizo.

-Finn, ¿Qué… que sucedió?- pregunto el moreno con una voz entre cortada

Finn puso dos de sus dedos alrededor del puente de la nariz y dijo:

-Kurt y James tuvieron un accidente de auto; los oficiales dicen que iban a muy alta velocidad, se salieron del camino y cayeron por una pequeña pendiente. Fue muy aparatoso, James falleció al instante, pues salió por el parabrisas, no usaba cinturón de seguridad; y Kurt…-

Finn se detuvo al ver el rostro de Blaine, el chico de ojos miel nunca se había visto tan mal, tenía los ojos rojos rodeados de enormes ojeras negras y los labios secos.

-¿Kurt qué?- pregunto el moreno sin expresión en el rostro

Finn suspiro y dijo:

-Kurt, por el contrario se salvo de morir por el cinturón de seguridad… pero está muy mal; por eso tienes que ser fuerte Blaine.

Finalmente llegaron a la puerta de la habitación de Kurt, Finn le hizo una seña para que pasara. Blaine tenía miedo de entrar, no sabía con que se encontraría, tomo la manija de la puerta, respiro profundo y entro.

La habitación estaba en completo silencio y no había ninguna luz aparte que la de la lámpara sobre la mesita de noche iluminándola. Blaine se acerco despacio a la cama donde el cuerpo de Kurt descansaba inconsciente.

Blaine vio a Kurt e inmediatamente comenzó a llorar, no podía creer que fuera su Kurt el que estaba ahí; el castaño tenía muchas cortadas y raspones por toda la cara y brazos, tenía una pierna alrededor de un enorme yeso y la nariz morada, al parecer rota.

Blaine se sentó en una silla junto a la cama, tomo la mano de Kurt y la beso; después comenzó a hablarle a su amado:

-Kurt, no sé si puedas escucharme; solo quiero que sepas que te necesito, tienes que ser fuerte, tienes que vivir, aun nos quedan muchas cosas por compartir, tantos sueños que seguir. Además, no sé qué hacer sin ti; lucha mi amor, por nosotros.-

A la mañana siguiente, Blaine regreso a Dalton, cansado y con un enorme pesar por no haberse quedado en el hospital; pero Burt y Finn casi lo obligaron a irse, pues se le veía muy cansado. Camino directamente a su habitación y se recostó en su cama quedándose dormido al instante…

Los días pasaron muy lentos y tristes en Dalton; la noticia de la muerte de James y el estado de salud de Kurt ya se había extendido; incluso se había montado un pequeño altar en su honor en el vestíbulo.

El ambiente dentro de la institución era muy pesado. Las prácticas de coro se habían pospuesto hasta nuevo aviso a pesar de tener por delante las Nacionales, el equipo de ajedrez también había sido suspendido, pues ahora no tenían capitán; los maestros siempre iniciaban su clase dando algún discurso sobre lo sucedido; y de repente se podía ver a Tom, Josh y Rupert en su mesa de costumbre en el comedor llorando ante la pérdida de su mejor amigo.

El caso más serio era Blaine, quien parecía un autómata, caminando por inercia a través de los pasillos de la academia, no salía de su recamara a menos de que fuera para ir a clases; solo aparecia en el desayuno y no probaba alimento, y después de que las clases terminaban no se le encontraba, pues se iba toda la tarde al hospital a esperar noticias de Kurt. Asi había pasado una larga semana….

Era lunes y Blaine estaba arreglando sus cosas para salir a su primera clase del día, de repente vio salir a Wes del baño, vestido con un traje negro. Blaine lo miro extrañado y dijo:

-¿Y ese traje?-

Wes se sorprendió un poco por el hecho de que Blaine le hablara; pues hacía días que el moreno no cruzaba palabra con él ni con nadie.

-Hoy se celebrara el funeral de James, supuse que lo sabías- respondió Wesley

Blaine alzo las cejas en señal de sorpresa y siguió guardando sus cosas.

-¿No vendrás?- pregunto Wes

Blaine se sentó en su cama y respondió:

-No creo que sea correcto que yo me presente Wes-

Wes que se acomodaba la corbata frente al espejo asintió cerrando los ojos y continúo:

-Entiendo, entonces deja eso y baja a desayunar algo; los maestros de nuestro curso no darán clases hasta después del periodo libre; ellos también asistirán al memorial-

Blaine miro a su amigo y sonrió, aunque esa mueca no borraba la tristeza de su rostro. Wes hizo lo mismo y puso su mano en el hombro de Blaine diciendo

-Sabes que estoy aquí para cualquier cosa que necesites amigo, mucho ánimo-

Y después de eso salió de la alcoba

Blaine se cambio de ropa e inmediatamente salió con rumbo al hospital, como hacia siempre que tenía un rato libre.

Al llegar a la institución entro por la misma puerta que hacia siempre y se registro en el libro de visitantes; el doctor encargado de Kurt ya lo conocía, pues pasaba mucho tiempo ahí, así que le permitió pasar a visitar al chico, tan solo por unos momentos.

El chico camino hacia la habitación del castaño y le sorprendió no ver a Burt, Finn o Carole como siempre ahí; supuso que habían acudido al funeral de James.

Entro al cuarto de Kurt y se sentó en la misma silla que se sentaba siempre y tomo la mano del ojiverde; el joven estaba sobre la cama como todos los días, algunos raspones y cortadas habían sanado ya su pierna seguía atrapada en el enorme yeso, y su nariz estaba menos inflamada, pero seguía sin despertar.

Blaine siempre iba con la esperanza de encontrar a Kurt despierto, sonriéndole con esa sonrisa de ángel de porcelana que tenia; pero al ver que no sucedía, solo reprimía su dolor y se sentaba junto al castaño.

El moreno siempre le contaba a Kurt lo que acontecía en Dalton, a veces le contaba historias de su infancia o anécdotas de antes de conocerse, le leía un poco y otras veces le cantaba.

Esa mañana había elegido cantarle una canción; apretó su mano y comenzo a entonar en voz muy baja:

"_Are the stars out tonight? I don't know if it's cloudy or bright 'cause i only have eyes for you, dear; my love must be some kind of blind love, i don't see anybody but you. The moon may be high, but i can't see a thing in the sky 'cause i only have eyes for you."_

Blaine se detuvo de repente, había sentido la mano de Kurt moverse, pero no estaba seguro, quizá era su imaginación o el enorme deseo de que sucediera, como todos los días; pero de repente se levanto de golpe de la silla; los ojos de Kurt se movían, estaban abriéndose. Unas lágrimas recorrieron las mejillas del chico ojos de miel, pero eran lágrimas diferentes a las que había derramado sin control los últimos días; estas eran de felicidad, salió corriendo de la habitación buscando al doctor, ¡Kurt había despertado!, de repente la esperanza lo invadió de nuevo y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro; aquella sonrisa que había perdido hace ya muchos días…


	10. Neutron star collision

**Hola de nuevo, espero que estén muy bien; bueno primero que nada quiero agradecer sus reviews infinitamente, de verdad no saben lo feliz que soy cuando los leo y veo que les gusta la historia, y bueno precisamente de eso quería hablarles, al fin termine de escribirla; quedan 3 capítulos, por mucho, y la verdad quede muy conforme con el final; les prometo que la tristeza para Kurt y Blaine ya termino. Este capítulo me resulto raro, creo que ahora me excedí en sentimentalismos, aun asi espero que les guste mucho**

**Y bueno, creo que les había comentado que ya tengo una historia nueva y tengo una pregunta para ustedes; bueno, en dicha historia aparece un personaje femenino que sera amiga de Kurt y Blaine; y quería saber si les agradaría que Rondha (de mi historia anterior) regresara o si de plano les gustaría que fuera un personaje nuevo… Espero sus respuestas :)**

**Bueno, no los entretengo más, espero que les guste el capitulo y no olviden dejar su review, suerte y sean felices**

**La canción de hoy: Neutron star collision de Muse**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 10<strong>

"_Our love would be forever; and if we die, we die together. And lie, i said never, 'cause our love would be forever"_

Blaine llevaba más de una hora sentado en la sala de espera, no le importaba si perdía clases en Dalton, no se iría de ahí hasta poder ver a Kurt. Los padres y el hermano del castaño ya se encontraban ahí, todos esperando algún tipo de noticia.

-¿Cuánto más tardaran?- pregunto el pelinegro a Finn que se encontraba sentado junto a él en la sala de espera

-No lo sé- respondió el alto joven

Burt y Carole esperaban también tomados de las manos

El tiempo ya no significaba nada para Blaine, podría estar ahí sin dormir, ni comer, ni beber; solo esperando a que pudiera contemplar una vez más los ojos de su amado y su sonrisa de ángel.

Un rato después el doctor apareció con un conato de sonrisa en el rostro con, al parecer buenas noticias.

-Señores Hummel, me alegra informarles que Kurt recobro el conocimiento y al parecer se encuentra bien, no hay indicio de daño cerebral, y si todo sigue como va, podrá irse a casa esta misma semana-

Burt Carole y Finn se abrazaron, mientras Blaine sentía como si le hubieran quitado mil toneladas de encima, el corazón le palpitaba a mil por hora; era un hermoso respiro después de haber estado hundido en dolor.

-¿Podemos verlo?- pregunto Finn amablemente

-Claro que si, solamente eviten que se altere- respondió el doctor

Finn les hizo una seña a sus padres para que pasaran primero, y regreso a sentarse junto a Blaine, el joven Hudson puso su mano sobre el hombro de Blaine y dijo:

-Al fin termino Blaine; y no tengo palabras para agradecerte el amor que le tienes a mi hermano; ambos son muy afortunados de tenerse-

Blaine sonrió como no lo había hecho hace muchos días y dijo:

-Yo soy el afortunado, de tener a Kurt en mi vida-

Finn sonrió de vuelta y terminó su discurso.

Ambos chicos esperaron a que los padres de Kurt volvieran de la habitación del castaño, lo cual sucedió minutos después. Carole salió y abrazo a Finn emocionada, mientras Burt se acerco a Blaine.

-Kurt desea verte hijo-

Blaine se paralizo de la vergüenza, aun no se atrevía a ver al padre de Kurt a los ojos, a pesar de que el hombre era muy amable con él. El ojimiel se limito a sonreír, asintió con la cabeza y se levanto de su silla para dirigirse al cuarto de Kurt, pero antes de que siquiera pudiera moverse, Burt Hummel lo detuvo con un abrazo; Blaine respondió de la misma manera y sonrió.

-Gracias por todo lo que haces por Kurt- dijo Burt con los ojos aguados –Pero no olvides que te estaré vigilando siempre, y te matare si rompes su corazón-

Blaine asintió, sonrojándose; se había ganado la aceptación de su ¿suegro? más fácil de lo que esperaba.

-Ok, adelante, ve a ver a Kurt- repitió Burt soltando al chico

Blaine camino por el pasillo que conocía tan bien lentamente; aun tenía un poco de miedo de cómo encontraría a Kurt, sabía que no sería fácil que todo volviera a la normalidad, pero sin importar que obstáculos se presentaran el seguiría luchando por su felicidad con Kurt.

Finalmente llego a la puerta y como si fuera la primera vez que lo hiciera, la abrió tomando la manija firmemente. Era el mismo cuarto, lúgubre y obscuro; pero había algo diferente, algo que iluminaba la sala.

Inmediatamente sus ojos se volvieron a encontrar, Blaine sintió una ola de emociones recorriéndolo y sonrió en automático; era irónico que ahora lo único que podía hacer fuera sonreír.

-Blaine- dijo Kurt con un hilo de voz muy leve y algo débil mientras giraba su cabeza sobre la almohada.

Blaine dio un par de zancadas y después ya estaba al pie de la cama, tomo la mano de Kurt y la beso, el castaño sonrió y apretó la mano del moreno

Las lágrimas de felicidad escaparon inmediatamente de los ojos de Blaine y dijo:

-Kurt, sentí que esta vez te perdía para siempre; te amo, te amo tanto-

-¿Cómo puedes amarme ahora?, mira como me veo- dijo Kurt señalando su nariz aun morada e inflamada

-Estas perfecto como siempre- repuso Blaine

Kurt se enderezo lo más que pudo y miro a Blaine serio, luego pregunto

-Blaine, ¿Qué me paso?, mi papa dice que tuve un accidente de auto, creo que dada mi condición eso es obvio, pero ¿Cómo fue? Solo recuerdo nuestro numero de las regionales y después nada.

Blaine sintió un frio recorriendo su espina dorsal, no sabía que responderle; el castaño aun estaba muy débil, no podía revelarle la verdad; sería peligroso para su estado, así que hizo lo único que se le ocurrió.

-Oh, Kurt; regreso en un momento, iré a buscar al doctor- dijo saliendo de la habitación sin otra explicación; solo pudo escuchar a Kurt llamándolo a sus espaldas.

Blaine salió preocupado y se encontró con los Hummel, el chico moreno se acerco a ellos y dijo:

-Está preguntando por lo que pasó-

Burt Hummel asintió y dijo:

-Hijo, debes ser tu el que se lo diga-

Blaine abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa, gesto que Burt entendió y dijo:

-Siento hacer esto hijo; yo soy su padre y debería decírselo, pero sé que tú sabrás que decirle mejor que yo-

Blaine sonrió y asintió; no podía defraudar la confianza que el señor Hummel le acababa de dar, respiro profundo y regreso a la habitación

-Blaine, porque me dejaste hablando solo- pregunto Kurt

Blaine se sentó en la silla que siempre estaba junto a la cama y tomo la mano de Kurt, el castaño pregunto:

-¿Dejaras de darle más vueltas al asunto?-

Blaine se acomodo en la silla, suspiro y comenzó:

-Kurt, después de nuestra presentación en las regionales, nadie vio a donde habías ido, no contestabas el móvil, habías desaparecido sin dejar rastro, no supimos de ti hasta la madrugada, cuando los oficiales se presentaron con la noticia de que tu y… James, habían tenido un accidente automovilístico, por ir a exceso de velocidad.

Kurt apretó la mano del moreno, en su mente aparecías escenas difusas y extrañas de James maltratándolo y gritándole; pero no parecían reales.

Blaine siguió con su dialogo:

-Eso fue lo que paso, no sabemos cómo se dio el accidente, ni porque estabas con…- se detuvo, tenía miedo de mencionar el nombre de James, sabía que eso daría paso a la pregunta más difícil

Kurt miro a Blaine que ahora estaba pálido y pregunto:

-¿Y James, donde esta, como esta?- dijo Kurt preocupado

Blaine se levanto de la silla y se acerco a la ventana, dándole la espalda a Kurt, era el momento de soltar la bomba; tenía que hacerlo lo mas cautelosamente posible.

-Kurt, el accidente fue muy aparatoso, y bueno, él… James- el moreno tomo un respiro y lo soltó lo más lento que pudo, rogando que Kurt no se alterara –el falleció Kurt, al instante.

Miro a Kurt que se quedo inexpresivo sobre la cama.

Kurt a su vez, sintió mil cuchillos atravesándolo, e inmediatamente las imágenes difusas aparecieron en su mente otra vez; podía ver a James manejando, podía sentir como se aferraba al asiento del auto; pudo escuchar de nuevo el sonido de cristales estrellándose y metales doblándose, pero no entendía de qué se trataba; y luego escuchar que James estaba ¿muerto?, no era posible.

Blaine vio como el castaño se paralizo por un momento y luego su respiración se volvió agresiva y los aparatos a los que estaba conectado comenzaron a alterar su funcionamiento, el moreno inmediatamente salió al pasillo gritando en busca del doctor.

El hombre en bata apareció seguido de una enfermera y Burt Hummel alterado; el médico entro a la habitación de Kurt y la enfermera tras el cerro la puerta, Blaine miro asustado a Burt, el hombre solo le suavizo el gesto.

Minutos después el doctor salió de la habitación junto con la enfermera y pregunto:

-¿Qué sucedió?-

Blaine aclaro la garganta y respondió:

-Le informe de la muerte de James-

El doctor asintió y continúo:

-No se preocupe Blaine, se hubiera alterado así en cualquier momento en el que se lo hubiera dicho; le tuvimos que administrar un calmante, dormirá al menos hasta mañana, y le hará bien; por ahora pueden estar tranquilos, lo peor ya paso-

El doctor se retiro con la enfermera y Burt tomo a Blaine del hombro

-Deberías volver a la escuela hijo, estuviste fuera toda la mañana y parte de la tarde; ya oíste al doctor, Kurt dormirá hasta mañana y estará bien-

Blaine negó con la cabeza y antes de que pudiera decir algo Burt lo interrumpió:

-Por favor Blaine, necesitas descansar; no tienes buen aspecto. Yo me quedare aquí con Kurt, y te avisare cualquier cosa que pudiera suceder; incluso si despierta, estoy seguro de que verte será lo primero que pida- termino la frase con una risita.

Blaine se dio cuenta de que no había razón para pelear con el señor Hummel, así que asintió con la cabeza y respondió

-Llámeme, a la hora que sea-

El pelinegro salió del hospital y abordo su auto, mientras manejaba para Dalton, una enorme paz se apodero de él, Kurt estaba de nuevo con él, le había dado la peor noticia y a pesar de haberlo dejado alterado, sabía que estaría bien al cuidado de su padre; Blaine sintió como si las nubes de su cielo se disiparan, como si los tragos amargos ya hubieran pasado, como si lo que vendría de ahora en adelante fueran solo cosas buenas.

Llego a la academia y camino a su habitación a ponerse su uniforme de nuevo; entro al dormitorio y se encontró con Wes; que se encontraba arreglándose la corbata frente al espejo.

-Blaine, que bueno que vuelves; me preocupo no encontrarte-

Blaine se acerco a su amigo y lo abrazo; Wes se extraño un poco y palmeo la espalda de Blaine con temor, quizá Kurt había… pero Blaine lo interrumpió y dijo:

-Kurt despertó Wes, Kurt está bien-

Wes sintió un enorme alivio al escuchar eso y respondió:

-Me alegro Blaine, no debías perder la fe…

* * *

><p>Los días siguieron pasando lentamente, pero ahora todo iba mejor; Blaine poco a poco fue recuperando el interés en las clases y actividades de la escuela, así como el apetito y en ratos, su sonrisa. Seguía pasando sus tardes en el hospital con Kurt, quien seguía un poco decaído por la noticia de James, pero se recuperaba satisfactoriamente; ya había sido sometido a la cirugía que arreglaría su nariz y de nuevo tenía ese perfil tan fino de toda la vida, aunque un poco inflamado aun; su pierna, la cual había sufrido una fractura expuesta también se recuperaba, ahora solo mostraba las cicatrices consecuencia de la cirugía para recomponerla.<p>

Era viernes en la tarde y Blaine se encontraba leyéndole a Kurt un libro de Harry Potter, cuando el doctor entro con una sonrisa a la habitación diciendo:

-Bueno, Kurt; después de tu chequeo de la tarde tengo el privilegio de informarte que mañana podrás ser dado de alta, te encuentras de maravilla-

El chico castaño se alegro bastante y sonrió ampliamente, acción que Blaine festejo.

-Y a usted Blaine, debo felicitarlo; siempre estuvo aquí en espera de noticias de su novio, es admirable-

Y sin más que decir el doctor salió de la habitación con una sonrisa

Kurt miro a Blaine, que estaba completamente sonrojado y reía tímidamente, el castaño rompio el silencio diciendo:

-Blaine, que yo esté enterado, usted jamás se ha declarado como es debido- dijo con una risita

Blaine lo miro con esa sonrisa de cachorro recién comprado y se levanto de la silla, solo para hincarse frente a Kurt, tomo su mano y mirándolo fijamente dijo:

-Kurt Hummel, dueño de mis días y mis noches; amo de mi corazón y de mi razón; mi luna, mi sol, el aire que respiro, la espina de mi rosa, la estrella de mi noche, la nube de mi cielo, el jugo de mi desayuno, la mermelada de mi pan; ¿me harías el honor de aceptar ser mi novio formalmente?-

Kurt se movió lo mas que sus heridas le permitieron en la cama y llamo a Blaine a acostarse junto a él, el moreno se acomodo tratando de no lastimar a Kurt, y este ultimo dijo

-Claro que acepto, de verdad acepto-

Y tomo al ojimiel de las mejillas y lo atrajo a él para besarlo; Blaine no podría describir jamás que sintió en ese momento; hace apenas unos días, el volver a besar a Kurt sonaba imposible, y ahora sus labios se tocaban de nuevo. El ojimiel no pudo contener todos los sentimientos que lo invadían a mil por hora e intensifico el ritmo de su beso; se acerco mas a Kurt, cautelosamente, tratando de no lastimarlo y luego puso su mano en la cintura del castaño, Kurt se dejo llevar por un momento, pero luego se separo de Blaine, quien ahora besaba el blanco cuello de Kurt; sin pensarlo el castaño le dio un leve manotazo al moreno diciendo:

-Blaine Anderson contrólate por favor, estamos en un hospital-

Blaine se retiro rápidamente y no pudo evitar reír al ver la cara de falsa molestia que Kurt le estaba dedicando en ese momento, el ojiazul negó con la cabeza, intentando mitigar una risa y dijo:

-Vuelve a hacer eso y te acusare con mi padre, de tratar de aprovecharte de mi débil estado-

Blaine ya no pudo sostener mas la risa, se tapo la boca para ahogar el sonido; este era uno de los momentos que amaba de Kurt, su espontaneidad y humor acido; pequeños detalles que lo habían enamorado.

Alrededor de las 8 de la noche el Warbler se despidió de los Hummel y de su amado, prometiendo que regresaría temprano para acompañar a Kurt a su casa después de que le dieran el alta y regreso a Dalton; al llegar a la academia no encontró a Wes en su habitación; supuso que habría vuelto a su casa, se recostó en la cama y cerro sus ojos por un momento e inmediatamente se quedo dormido.

* * *

><p>El sonido de su móvil lo hizo despertar, la luz del sol ya se colaba por las ventanas; era muy extraño, sintió que apenas había cerrado los ojos un momento, pero cuando tomo el teléfono para contestar, pudo ver qué pasaba de medio día. Tomo a tientas el teléfono de la mesita de noche y respondió sin ver quién era.<p>

_-Hola, Blaine; siento molestarte pero necesito que vengas a mi casa-_ dijo Kurt del otro lado del teléfono

_-Kurt, ¡tu casa!, es cierto; lo lamento, voy para allá, no tardo-_ dijo el moreno levantándose dejando el teléfono en la cama y a Kurt en la línea; corrió al baño lamentándose el haberse quedado dormido.

Salió de la ducha y se vistió rápidamente, saco la pequeña agenda donde tenía anotada la dirección de Kurt y salió corriendo rumbo a Lima.

Cuarenta minutos más tarde había llegado a su destino; nunca había estado en casa de Kurt, se sintió un poco nervioso respecto a lo que lo esperaría ahí dentro, vacilo un poco y bajo del auto, llamo a la puerta y no recibió respuesta, sin embargo, segundos después el mismo Kurt, apoyado en un par de muletas le abrió.

-Llegaste rápido, pasa- dijo el ojiazul moviéndose un poco para que Blaine entrara, el castaño camino lentamente tras Kurt, que se abría paso lentamente dando pequeños saltitos.

-Siéntate- le dijo a Blaine señalándole el sillón.

El hizo lo mismo y sonrió a Blaine, Kurt se veía ojeroso y cansado

-¿Estás bien?- pregunto Blaine al notarlo

-Sí, bueno es que tengo que hablarte de algo- dijo el castaño dejando sus muletas de lado

-Las últimas noches, no he podido dormir; hay una especie de imágenes extrañas que me perturban-

Blaine lo miro preocupado y pregunto:

-¿Qué clase de imágenes?

Kurt frunció un poco el ceño y continúo:

-No lo sé, es que parecen tan reales, algunas veces veo a James gritándome que deje de engañarlo; en otras puedo sentir que el miedo me invade y solo veo la carretera; en otros solo escucho como si se rompiera una ventana y todo se pone negro; creo que son recuerdos Blaine, de lo que sucedió-

Kurt se llevo las manos al rostro y comenzó a llorar, Blaine entendió el hecho de que eso estuviera sucediendo, Kurt no había hablado mucho del tema, ni siquiera había mencionado a James desde que le dieron la noticia de su fallecimiento.

-Llora Kurt; eso te hará bien, llora todo lo que quieras-

El moreno consoló a Kurt por un largo rato; hasta que el castaño se libero del abrazo de su novio y dijo:

-Blaine, necesito visitar a James, necesito despedirme de él-

Blaine miro sorprendido a Kurt y pregunto:

-¿Estás seguro?-

Kurt respondió:

-Completamente, siento que es parte de superarlo-

Blaine asintió y ayudo a Kurt a levantarse para salir. El castaño dejo una nota para su padre avisando que saldría un momento con Blaine a tomar aire. Se subieron al auto y Blaine manejo tranquilamente hasta el cementerio de Westerville, donde supuso se encontraría la tumba del desaparecido joven.

Blaine no pudo dejar de notar que Kurt se aferraba al asiento, enterrando sus uñas en el de repente, o que su respiración era un poco agresiva en momentos del trayecto.

Finalmente llegaron al cementerio, caminaron muy lentamente, pues Kurt no había querido que Blaine lo cargara, prefería andar a paso lento con las muletas; unos metros más adelante, el moreno le pregunto a un hombre que andaba entre las lapidas acerca de la perteneciente a James. El hombre le dio indicaciones precisas y después la pareja tomo camino hacia ella.

Veinte minutos después se encontraron en un sector diferente del cementerio; las lapidas se levantaban sobre un enorme pasto verde, había muchos árboles y una enorme fuente en el centro. Finalmente, luego de andar entre las lapidas buscándola, dieron con una que mostraba la siguiente leyenda:

_James Sebastian Montgomery_

_(1994-2011)_

_Amado hijo, hermano y amigo_

_Abandonas este mundo pero vives eternamente en nuestros corazones_

Kurt se detuvo frente a la lapida apoyado en sus muletas y suspiro; luego de unos segundos las lagrimas resbalaban sobre sus mejillas. Blaine se acerco a él, le dio un beso en la mejilla y susurro en su oído.

-Te dejare solo para que puedas despedirte, estaré a unos metros de aquí, si me necesitas-

Kurt asintió y espero a que Blaine se alejara para repetir en voz baja:

-Hola James-

El llanto de Kurt se hacía más fuerte

-Solo quería decirte que, lamento tanto haberte hecho daño; aun no puedo creer que nunca más valla a verte sonriendo por el pasillo de la academia, o que no vaya a escuchar tu voz. Quiero agradecerte por todo lo que me diste y por todo lo que hiciste por mí, por haberme hecho creer de nuevo y por cuidarme siempre; lamento tanto que las cosas hayan terminado así; es algo que nunca me perdonare, lamento haberte causado daño, es lo que menos quise siempre; espero que me perdones y sepas que siempre vivirás en mi corazón. No tengo palabras que expresen cuanto me duele hablarle a tu lapida y no a ti de frente.-

Kurt siguió llorando un rato ahí, frente a los restos físicos de James, le dolía su muerte; en cada centímetro de su ser, y se sentía culpable, deseaba tanto regresar el tiempo y salvarlo, como él joven lo había hecho una vez con él.

Finalmente luego de desahogarse, se movió hacia donde estaba Blaine y ambos caminaron hasta la salida.

* * *

><p>El lunes, aun en contra de su padre, Kurt decidió que lo mejor sería que regresara a Dalton, pues ya llevaba muchísimos días perdidos de clase, y entre mas tardara en volver más difícil le sería ponerse al corriente; así que a las siete de la mañana Burt y Kurt iban en el auto del primero rumbo a la academia; Burt también noto lo que Blaine hace unos días, la forma en que cada segundo del viaje se convertía en un suplicio para el castaño.<p>

-¿Pasa algo hijo?- pregunto el hombre algo alarmado

-No, nada; pero es que creo que vas muy rápido- respondió el castaño, mientras se aferraba a su asiento

-Pero si voy a sesenta por hora Kurt- replico Burt

Kurt noto la cara de preocupación de su padre, y se dio cuenta de lo que la causaba; así que soltó del asiento, el resto del camino trato de sobrellevarlo lo más normal que pudo.

Legaron al estacionamiento de la academia, y como Burt supuso, Blaine ya estaría ahí para recibir a Kurt. Antes de ayudar al soprano a bajarse lo detuvo y dijo:

.Kurt, es claro que ese chico está loco por ti-

Kurt lo miro sorprendido y asintió respondiendo

-Y yo por el-

Burt sonrió ante la respuesta que ya esperaba y continuo:

-Solo quiero que tomen las cosas con calma, y que sean responsables; que sean buenos chicos y se respeten uno al otro-

Kurt se sonrojo y asintió; miro a Blaine aproximarse; el moreno abrió la puerta del auto y saludo a Burt; luego ofreció sus brazos a Kurt para que bajara del vehículo; segundos después, ambos chicos despedían a Burt desde la entrada.

Blaine camino junto a Kurt al interior de la academia. El castaño sentía como si hubiera abandonado el lugar hace ya muchos años; estaba emocionado de volver, sentía que así su vida volvía un poco a la normalidad. Durante su trayecto al comedor, algunas caras conocidas le sonreían y daban una amable bienvenida.

Finalmente llegaron al comedor, donde pudieron ver a lo lejos a Wes y a los demás Warblers sonriendo desde su mesa de costumbre, llegaron a dicha mesa y se sentaron, al fin juntos, como tantas veces Blaine lo había soñado. El moreno sintió a lo lejos la mirada pesada de Tom Dawn, pero no le hizo mucho caso.

-Bienvenido de nuevo Kurt, nos da mucho gusto tenerte de nuevo entre nosotros- dijo Wes amable

-Hola Kurt, que bueno que vuelves; sabes algo, eres afortunado, incluso con cicatrices en la cara sigues viéndote bastante bien- continuo Jeff, aunque segundos después recibió una mirada cruda pintada de celos de parte de Blaine.

Durante el desayuno, Wes se encargo de anunciar a todos los Warblers que la practica coral se volvería a llevar a cabo esa misma tarde, pues ya se encontraban todos sus miembros en la academia. Asi, todos terminaron de desayunar contentos y se dirigieron a sus clases. Blaine acompaño a Kurt a cada una de sus aulas durante todo el día y le enviaba mensajes cada hora para asegurarse de que estaba bien.

* * *

><p>Finalmente el momento del día que Kurt más esperaba había llegado, la práctica del coro. Entro a la sala de ensayos sostenido por Blaine y sus muletas, al ver entrar a Kurt, todos los Warblers aplaudieron y festejaron su regreso. Wes entro a la sala y se sentó en la mesa del consejo; como todas las veces, golpeo su mazo incitando al orden y comenzó a decir:<p>

-Warblers, hoy es un día muy especial para nosotros, es el día que después de muchos contratiempos estamos juntos de nuevo; dándole la bienvenida a uno de nuestros miembros más valiosos, pido un aplauso para Kurt Hummel-

Los Warblers acataron la orden de su líder y aplaudieron gustosos, Kurt se ruborizo un poco y agradeció a todos, luego Wes siguió el discurso

-Bien, la primera orden del día es dar por iniciada formalmente nuestra preparación para las nacionales; estamos bastante atrasados; así mismo, por votación unánime del consejo, se vuelve a convocar al dueto Anderson- Hummel para la competencia; además, se nos ha informado que este año, los jueces de la competencia exigen que cada coro cante una canción original, así que es preciso que todos aporten ideas para componer dicha pieza musical-

Todos los Warblers tomaban nota y asentían a cada indicación que Wes daba, después de un rato se termino de debatir todo lo referente a las nacionales y David también miembro del consejo intervino:

-Propongo que, para terminar esta sesión; cantemos una canción, dijo señalando a Kurt y Blaine-

Todos secundaron la moción y se pusieron en sus posiciones de canto y miraron a Blaine, esperando que les indicara la canción

-Cantemos "_Candles"_- respondió el moreno

Los Warblers comenzaron a cantar la introducción y luego Blaine comenzó:

"_The power lines went out and I am all alone, but I don't really care at all not answering my phone"_

Luego le hizo una seña a Kurt para que continuara la canción, el castaño sonrió y se preparo para comenzar, pero no sucedió nada; Kurt gesticulaba, pero no emitía ningún sonido, los Warblers miraban extrañados la desesperación del ojiazul para intentar emitir un sonido, pero simplemente no salía nada. El chico se llevo las manos a la boca y miro a Blaine asustado, el moreno no supo cómo responderle; pues también estaba muy sorprendido.

La sala se quedo en completo silencio, todos se miraban muy extrañados y sin poder creer que Kurt Hummel había perdido la voz…


	11. Romeo and Juliet

**Hola de nuevo, espero que estén muy bien; gracias por sus reviews, tan geniales como siempre; bueno, en este capítulo se aclarara la situación de la voz de Kurt, verán que no es tan malo como parece. No los detengo más! Lean comenten y sean felices… suerte para todos :)**

**La canción de hoy: Romeo and Juliet de The Killers y Not Alone de Darren Criss**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 11<strong>

"_I can't do the talk, like the talk on the tv and i can't do a love song, like the way it's meant to be. I can't do everything, but i'd do anything for you; i can't do anything except be in love with you"_

Wes, David, Jeff y Thad esperaban afuera de la enfermería, tratando de escuchar algo de lo que el doctor dijera, era imposible que Kurt no pudiera cantar.

Mientras tanto, Blaine se encontraba adentro con el castaño, que estaba histérico sentado en la camilla de la enfermería esperando el resultado del doctor.

-Ok, Kurt; ya te he revisado, y por lo que veo no tienes nada, sin embargo es muy extraño que pase esto; te recomendaría que visitaras al doctor que te atendió después de tu accidente.

Kurt suspiro abrumado, estaba más enojado que asustado, y le frustraba más que ni siquiera el doctor pudiera decirle que le sucedía. Blaine lo noto y dijo:

-Está bien Kurt, mañana a primera hora estaremos en el hospital, veras que te recuperaras muy pronto-

El castaño miro a su novio y le dio una sonrisa chueca y mal humorada; tomo sus muletas y salió de la enfermería sin decir más. Blaine agradeció al doctor y se disculpo por el humor de Kurt.

-Hey, Kurt ¿Qué sucedió? Que te dijo el doctor- pregunto Jeff interesado.

Pero no recibió respuesta del castaño; todos los Warblers se miraron confundidos mientras veían a Kurt alejarse a pequeños saltos. Segundos después Blaine salió corriendo tras él

-Hey Kurt, espera ¿Qué te sucedió allá adentro?

Kurt siguió su camino sin mirar al moreno; Blaine corrió y fácilmente lo alcanzo y se paro frente a él

-Kurt, ¿Qué te pasa?

El castaño se detuvo e hizo una mueca de enojo antes de contestarle a Blaine:

-¿Qué pasa? pasa que estoy harto de que nada salga bien, de que sucedan tantas cosas malas; solo falta que me parta un rayo Blaine, eso es lo que pasa; nada bueno me sucede últimamente. Eso es lo que pasa.

Blaine se sorprendió mucho y respondió.

-Kurt, si es por lo de tu voz, mañana mismo iremos con el doctor Hawkins, veras que…-

El castaño lo interrumpió diciendo:

-No Blaine, no voy a ir a ningún lado; ¿para qué? ¡Solo para escuchar que estoy demasiado sano que doy envidia!, mejor dejémoslo así.

Blaine suspiro rindiéndose y trato de templar el ambiente:

-Está bien, supongo que podremos discutir esto después, te acompaño a tu cuarto-

-NO Blaine, basta, es momento de que tomes un tiempo para ti; yo puedo llegar a mi habitación SOLO- dijo Kurt dejando a Blaine anonadado a medio pasillo.

El moreno no pudo hacer más que dejar que Kurt se fuera, de alguna manera entendía lo que debía sentir. Debía sentirse sin esperanza, así que lo dejo que se fuera; necesitaba su tiempo a solas.

Blaine entro a su habitación y tomo su guitarra; siempre lo tranquilizaba tocar un poco, salió al balcón y se sentó ahí; comenzó a tocar notas al azar, mientras hacia una recapitulación de todo lo que había pasado en los últimos meses; haber conocido a Kurt, enamorarse de él, pasar tantas cosas para poder estar juntos, como su vida antes del castaño parecía vacía y sobre todo estaba SOLO; de alguna forma sabía que Kurt sentía lo mismo; ambos chicos se completaban, se convertían en uno solo estando juntos. Blaine rio ante esta idea y repitió en voz alta:

"_Baby, you're not alone"_

Simultáneo a esto dio un rasgueo de cuerdas que armonizo perfectamente con la frase; asi que el chico corrió a su escritorio por sus hojas pautadas y un lápiz, había tenido una idea maravillosa; que no solo le ayudaría a que Kurt se sintiera mejor, sino que también ayudaría a los Warblers en las nacionales. Estuvo en el balcón sentado un largo rato, probando diferentes frases y notas. De repente Wes apareció en la recamara, llendo inmediatamente hacia donde estaba el moreno.

-Blaine, ¿que estas haciendo?- pregunto asomándose al balcón

-Escribo una canción Wes, una canción para Kurt y que nos sirva para las nacionales

Wes se sentó junto a su amigo y continúo:

-Pensé que estarías con Kurt, tratando de ponerlo de buen humor- dijo riendo y haciendo la mímica de un beso

-No, necesitaba su tiempo a solas- respondió el moreno mientras escribía en sus hojas pautadas

-Valla, entonces ya se la causa de su mal humor; eres un mal novio Blaine- respondió el joven Warbler

Blaine rio, le dio un leve golpe a Wes en el brazo y comenzó a decir:

-No lo sé Wes, siento que mi relación con Kurt es diferente a todas las demás; hemos pasado por cosas que nunca imaginamos; estamos conectados de una manera especial, que incluso va mas allá del sexo-

Wes miro a Blaine y le hizo una mueca de asco:

-¡Aggh!, Anderson yo no tengo porque enterarme de eso; por cierto, ¿Qué sucedió con su voz, ya está mejor?-

Blaine suspiro dejando su guitarra en el suelo y dijo:

-Me temo que no, supuestamente está bien, demasiado sano de hecho-

-¿Y entonces?- cuestiono Wes

-No lo sé, cuando intente hablar con él se puso como loco y tuvimos una discusión en el pasillo-

Wes dio una palmada fraternal a Blaine en la espalda y pregunto:

-¿Qué harás al respecto?-

-Visitare al doctor Hawkins, le pediré un consejo; algo de lo que me diga servirá- respondió Blaine.

Wes asintió y tomo la hoja que Blaine había garabateado hace unos momentos, asintiendo al leer.

-Ok Blaine, te ayudare con tu canción-

Y ambos chicos se quedaron en el balcón tratando terminar la canción

A la mañana siguiente Blaine despertó temprano; se dio una ducha y se vistió rápidamente, hacia mucho frio afuera, así que tomo un abrigo y una bufanda y salió camino al hospital; manejo lo más rápido que pudo, tenía que volver a Dalton antes de la clase de las 10. Llego al nosocomio e inmediatamente fue a buscar al Doctor Hawkins, después de andar por un par de pasillos, el anciano hombre de bata blanca lo llamo:

-Blaine, ¿Qué hace aquí, está todo bien con Kurt?-

Blaine se detuvo y saludo al hombre, luego respondió:

-Sí, bueno quería hacerle algunas preguntas-

El médico asintió diciendo:

-Claro hijo, hace frio; tal vez un café nos haría bien-

Comenzaron a caminar a la cafetería del hospital, mientras Blaine le contaba al doctor el suceso del día de ayer en el ensayo; así como las imágenes que Kurt decía ver, su repentina irritabilidad y los comportamientos raros que tenia, como por ejemplo al viajar en auto.

Después se ubicaron en una mesa con sus cafés en mano y el doctor agrego:

-Bueno Blaine, primero que nada debo decirle que se tranquilice; de acuerdo a lo que usted me cuenta, creo saber que sucede con Kurt; el joven Hummel padece trastorno de estrés postraumático-

Blaine abrió los ojos sorprendido y comenzó a jugar con sus manos, mientras el doctor continúo

-En todos mis años al servicio de la salud, he visto muchos casos, la buena noticia es que puede atenderse y terminar felizmente.-

Blaine seguía mirando al doctor sin decir nada, no entendía bien que debía hacer ahora. El medico tomo su libreta y comenzó a escribir algo, luego corto la hoja y se la entrego a Blaine, el joven pudo leer en la extraña caligrafía del doctor el nombre de "Josephine Roberts" y una dirección.

-Ella te podrá ayudarte más que yo, dile que vas de mi parte y te atenderá sin necesidad de hacer una cita-

Blaine miro al doctor extrañado y dijo:

-¿Una psicóloga?, entonces quiere decir que Kurt está loco-

El doctor rio un poco y respondió:

-Vamos Blaine, usted es un joven inteligente; y creo que sabe que no es necesario "estar loco" como afirma, para recibir la ayuda de un psicólogo; se que usted haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para ayudar al joven Kurt, no pierde nada visitándola-

El doctor se levanto de la silla y se despidió de Blaine:

-Se que usted hará lo correcto Blaine; bueno, ahora si me disculpa debo volver a mis labores, si me necesita ya sabe dónde encontrarme-

Blaine miro como el doctor se alejaba y luego vio su reloj; eran las 9, tenía que regresar a Dalton. En el camino medito un poco lo que le dijo el doctor, él de verdad quería ayudar a Kurt; ¿pero si el castaño seguía oponiéndose?, no podía obligarlo a visitar a la psicóloga, a pesar de que fuera completamente necesario, las cosas podrían empeorar.

Se estaciono en su lugar de costumbre y camino hacia su habitación para recoger sus cosas e ir a clases, subió las escaleras y después de dar algunos pasos en el pasillo, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro al cruzarse con Kurt.

-Hola Blaine- dijo el ojiazul sonriendo

-Buenos días Kurt- respondió

-No te vi en el desayuno, ¿está todo bien?- pregunto el soprano algo apenado

Blaine asintió con la cabeza y sonrió

Kurt, que estaba apoyado en sus muletas, dio un saltito para quedar más cerca de Blaine y comenzó a decir

-Lamento lo de anoche, sé que me porte como un niño; pero es que… últimamente no sé qué me pasa, no puedo controlar mi humor-

Blaine se acerco al joven Hummel y lo tomo tiernamente de la cintura y le dio un beso fugaz y dijo:

-No tienes que pedir disculpas, yo entiendo-

Y después de eso se besaron, se dieron un beso cálido y calmado lleno de paz; sin embargo fueron interrumpidos por unos aplausos detrás de ellos.

-Bravo Hummel, al fin lograste lo que querías; ya no tienes que esconderte en los salones para besarte con Anderson; eres un cínico-

Tom Dawn salió de entre las sombras del pasillo aplaudiendo sarcásticamente. Kurt y Blaine se separaron, mientras el rubio continuaba:

-Debes estar muy contento Anderson, literalmente Kurt mato a James por ti. Son un asco de persona, debería darles vergüenza mostrar la cara por la academia; sobre todo tu Kurt, todos saben que la culpa de la muerte de James es tuya, aunque Anderson, tu también contribuiste; si no te hubieras interpuesto en el camino, nada de esto hubiera pasado

Blaine camino amenazante hacia Tom y Kurt solo se quedo parado en el pasillo sin decir nada

-Cállate Dawn, no sabes lo que dices; todo fue un accidente- dijo el moreno

-Claro Anderson, repítelo hasta que te lo creas- respondió Tom

Después de esto Blaine tomo a Tom de la solapas del saco y lo estrello en la pared diciéndole:

-No vuelvas a meterte con nosotros Dawn, o te vas a arrepentir-

Los chicos se miraban amenazantes, estando a un paso de los golpes, pero de repente Blaine recordó que Kurt se encontraba tras él y que no había emitido ningún sonido desde que Tom lo había empezado atacar.

Tom miraba a Blaine horrorizado; esperando a que en cualquier momento lo golpeara, pero el castaño lo soltó no sin antes decir:

-Si te vuelvo a ver cerca de Kurt, siquiera mirándolo; te vas a arrepentir, ¿entendiste?-

Las amenazas no eran su estilo, para nada; y mucho menos el intimidar, pero se trataba de Kurt y eso era casi imperdonable.

Tom siguió caminando en el pasillo, murmurando algo a lo bajo.

Blaine camino hacia Kurt, quien le sonrió, intentando parecer normal; pero el moreno se dio cuenta de que sus ojos, que regularmente tenían un brillo descomunal estaban apagados.

-Déjalo Blaine, es su forma de sacar el dolor que le causa… lo de James-

Kurt de verdad trataba de sonar animado, pero no lo lograba; era claro que las acusaciones de Tom, por muy falsas y estúpidas que fueran, le afectaban.

Blaine asintió y dijo:

-Está bien, te acompaño a clase-

El moreno dejo a su novio en su clase de francés y el se dirigió a su clase de cálculo, al llegar Wes ya estaba en su lugar, se acerco a el y le susurro.

-Hey, Wesley; necesito que me cubras-

Wes lo miro intrigado haciéndole una seña para que siguiera hablando

-Necesito que me cubras con Kurt, tengo que salir durante la comida y el periodo libre, pero no debe saberlo-

El líder del consejo lo miro asombrado y dijo

-¿A dónde vas Blaine?-

Blaine respondió sincero y dijo

-Voy a encontrarme con alguien, pero no quiero que Kurt se entere-

Wes abrió la boca, haciendo la forma perfecta de una O

-Blaine Anderson, como te atreves; que tu novio no te dé… "ya sabes" tan fácilmente no significa que tengas que buscarlo con alguien más-

Blaine rio por el comentario tonto de su amigo y respondió:

-No seas tarado Wesley, no se trata de eso; solo asegúrame de que me ayudaras-

El señor Holmes entro al salón, cosa que termino con la conversación de los chicos.

Blaine ya lo había decidido; seguiría el consejo del doctor y visitaría a la doctora Josephine…

El joven Anderson salió en completo secreto de Dalton en búsqueda de la Doctora Roberts; llego al centro de Westerville y manejo lentamente hasta dar con un edificio lleno de negocios y consultorios. Bajo del auto aun dudando un poco, pero finalmente cruzo la puerta con decisión.

Una recepción adornada de plantas y sillones negros de piel lo recibieron; en un escritorio a la izquierda había una mujer de mediana edad sentada frente a una PC de escritorio y un teléfono, leía una revista científica cuando Blaine se acerco:

-Disculpe, buenas tardes-

La mujer bajo la revista y miro a Blaine esperando a que hablara

-Busco a la doctora Roberts, me envía el doctor Hawkins-

La mujer se levanto y entro al privado, Blaine se quedo mirando el lugar, que parecía muy tranquilo, segundos después la mujer apareció de nuevo frente a él.

-Puedes pasar- dijo mientras señalaba la puerta del privado.

Blaine entro dudando; aun no se sentía seguro de estar ahí. Fue recibido por una mujer, de unos 50 años que se encontraba sentado en una silla de piel enorme a la mitad del salón. La mujer le sonrió y le hizo una seña para que se acercara. Blaine lo hizo al instante; la sonrisa de la mujer le había inspirado confianza.

-Toma asiento- dijo señalándole a Blaine un diván color vino.

El joven se acerco y se sentó, miro a la mujer y sonrió vagamente, quiso decir algo, pero no sabía qué; no tenía idea de cómo empezar.

-Y ¿qué te trae por aquí?- dijo la mujer amablemente.

Blaine respiro profundamente, la mujer le inspiraba demasiada confianza, estaba listo para abrirse como un libro listo para ser devorado.

El joven comenzó a contar toda su historia, desde el primer momento en el que vio a Kurt, lo que le costó que el castaño lo aceptara, la situación de James, su repentina muerte y como esto había afectado a Kurt. La mujer solo miraba a Blaine y le sonreía en los momentos difíciles de la conversación, y de repente asentía con la cabeza.

-Vaya Blaine, es una historia interesante, tu y Kurt son realmente valientes-

Blaine sonrió y dijo:

-Entonces, ¿Qué me puede decir acerca del problema con su voz?-

La mujer se incorporo en el sillón de piel y dijo:

-Bueno Blaine, Kurt ha pasado por muchas cosas difíciles, y ha sido fuerte frente a ellas; pero incluso quien tiene un corazón de roca, llega a doblegarse con el tiempo-

Blaine aun no entendía el punto que la mujer quería tocar, así que siguió muy atento

-Lo que sucede con Kurt no es nada físico; es tan solo la forma en la que su dolor interno logro salir; lo convirtió en síntoma, trata de reprimir tantas cosas que lo dañan y dañan a los demás-

Blaine asintió; eso era tan típico de Kurt

-Lo que Kurt necesita es volver a sorprenderse, necesita ser curado por dentro, ya no necesita al novio sobreprotector, necesita un respiro, necesita seguridad en sí mismo; ya no necesita que lo cuiden como a un niño. Solo volviendo a ser el mismo su voz volverá-

Blaine se despidió agradecido de la doctora, pues tenía que regresar a Dalton, salió del lugar y manejo a la academia; en el camino, el moreno se despidió del Blaine cobarde y dramático; ya no habría más lagrimas, ya no habría más temores ni sufrimiento.

Al llegar a la academia se dirigió al salón de coro, ahí esperaría a que iniciara la práctica, conforme se iba acercando al salón; el sonido del piano lo invadió, se apresuro a entrar y vio a Kurt frente al enorme instrumento.

-Kurt, ¿qué haces?- pregunto acercándose

-Blaine, ¿dónde estabas?, Wes es un malísimo mentiroso, así que más te vale que me digas la verdad-

Blaine rio y dijo:

-Tranquilo, digamos que estaba por ahí; aclarando mis ideas; y precisamente de eso vengo a hablarte-

Kurt lo miro interesado y el moreno continúo:

-Kurt, creo que llego el momento de despedirnos del drama entre nosotros, dejar de llorar por las esquinas y tener miedo de lo que venga, sí; hemos pasado por muchas cosas difíciles, pero hemos dejado que nos venzan, en vez de fortalecernos; quiero que me prometas algo, de ahora en adelante empezaremos de cero, desecharemos todos los malos sentimientos y el dolor dentro de nosotros y solo lo recordaremos para tener una referencia de lo que nunca más seremos-

Kurt miro a Blaine sorprendido, se dio cuenta de que tenía razón; se habían convertido en tan solo sombras de lo que solían ser, se habían ahogado en lagrimas y lamentos; vaya que el moreno tenía razón. Le dedico una enorme sonrisa a su novio y dijo:

-Blaine Anderson, te prometo que a partir de este momento, el único drama que habrá en nuestra vida será el de las películas de Broadway- dijo el castaño

Ambos chicos sellaron su pacto con un beso.

Al separase Blaine miro las partituras sobre el piano, inmediatamente las reconoció:

-Kurt, esa es mi canción ¿Qué haces con ella?- pregunto Blaine incredulo

-Bueno, cuando trataba de sonsacar a Wes para que me dijera tu paradero, las encontré; debo decir que es una buena canción; pero necesitaba mejoras, y bueno, si no puedo cantar; lo mejor que podía hacer era convertir tu pedazo de carbón en un diamante- respondió el ojiazul

-¿Pedazo de carbón? Vamos Kurt, es una pieza de arte, además está inspirada en ti-

El castaño se sonrojo y dijo:

-Cántala para mí Blaine-

El moreno tomo las nuevas partituras y se acomodo en el piano para comenzar:

_I've been alone  
>Surrounded by darkness<br>I've seen how heartless  
>The world can be.<em>

_I've seen you crying  
>You felt like it's hopeless<br>I'll always do my best  
>To make you see<em>

_Baby, you're not alone  
>Cause you're here with me<br>And nothing's ever gonna bring us down  
>Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you<br>And you know its true  
>It don't matter what'll come to be<br>Our love is all we need to make it through._

_Now I know it ain't easy  
>But it ain't hard trying<br>Every time I see you smiling  
>And I feel you so close to me<br>Tell me_

_Baby, you're not alone  
>Cause you're here with me<br>And nothing's ever gonna bring us down  
>Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you<br>And you know its true  
>It don't matter what'll come to be<br>Our love is all we need to make it through…_

Blaine no pudo terminar, pues detrás de ellos, se levanto una ola de aplausos; eran el resto de los Warblers, encabezados por Wes que estaban parados en la puerta escuchando al moreno cantar.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?- pregunto Jeff con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-Es una canción que Blaine y yo compusimos como propuesta para cantar en las nacionales- respondió Kurt quien se había levantado y ahora se apoyaba en sus muletas.

-Corrección- Interrumpió Wes –Esa es nuestra canción para las nacionales-

Kurt aplaudió y Blaine se levanto del banquillo del piano para gritar

-Nueva York, espero que estés listo para la invasión Warbler, porque vamos A GANAR-

Todos los Warblers se levantaron en aplausos y gritos festejando, como hace mucho no lo hacían y entre el alboroto Blaine abrazo a Kurt y le susurro al oído.

-Vamos a recuperar tu voz-


	12. Never knew I needed

**Hola de nuevo, espero que estén muy bien; les dejo el doceavo capítulo de esta historia, que esta vez tiene algunos flashbacks. Espero que les guste, la verdad fue muy difícil terminarlo porque tuve una especie de bloqueo, y fue demasiado frustrante :/ pero luego, la inspiración volvió como de milagro, por eso creo que quedo taaaan largo, espero que no les resulte tedioso leerlo, y si es así háganmelo saber :)**

**Como siempre gracias por sus reviews, y espero que este capítulo también merezca unos cuantos. Bueno no los detengo; lean, disfruten y sean felices. Nos leemos luego, saludos… :)**

**La canción de hoy: Never knew I needed de NeYo**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 12<strong>

"_You're the best thing i never knew i needed, so now it's so clear i need you here always. Who'd knew that i'd be here, so unexpectedly, undeniably happy said with you right here, right here next to me__**"**_

Noviembre paso como si solo hubiese sido un suspiro, y con el inicio de diciembre ya se veía venir el invierno y los múltiples festejos. Los Warblers ensayaban muy duro para su presentación en las nacionales que sería en tan solo un par de semanas; todo iba de maravilla, ya no había más drama.

Era un frio jueves cuando Kurt se bajo del auto de su padre en el estacionamiento de la academia; ambos venían del hospital, de la última cita del ojiazul con el doctor Hawkins; al fin estaba cien por ciento recuperado de su accidente, ya no tenía ese enorme y molesto yeso apresando su pierna, ni tampoco indicios de que su nariz alguna vez hubiera estado rota. El joven Hummel se despidió calurosamente de su padre y camino directo a Dalton.

No había dado más de 5 pasos cuando Tom Dawn lo intercepto; el rubio chico había salido de detrás de una camioneta y el castaño estaba listo para defenderse de cualquier ataque proveniente del joven. Sin embargo las cosas no sucedieron como esperaba:

-Hola Kurt- saludo Tom

-Hola- respondió Kurt secamente

El joven Dawn miro al suelo un poco avergonzado y continuo.

-Crees que tu novio me mate si me acompañas a tomar un café-

Kurt hizo esa mueca de sorpresa tan característica de él, en la cual levantaba un poco la cara, entrecerraba los ojos y fruncía las cejas levemente; dudo unos segundos si acompañarlo o no, pero finalmente decidió que quizá Tom tendría algo importante que hablar con él.

-Creo que entenderá- respondió

Tom sonrió levemente y le hizo ademan a Kurt para que subiera a su auto, el castaño se detuvo y luego dijo:

-Si no te importa, ¿Podríamos ir en mi auto? Aun tengo un poco de problema con respecto a viajar en autos extraños

Tom asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a caminar tras el castaño, ambos abordaron el vehículo de Kurt y salieron en camino al centro comercial.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada en el trayecto, en momentos Kurt miraba extrañado a Tom, esperaba que le dijera algo o que empezara a insultarlo ahora que estaban lejos de cualquiera que pudiera interponerse, pero simplemente no hizo nada; el joven Tom solo miraba por la ventana con la mirada perdida, que se había convertido en su expresión habitual.

Un rato después ambos llegaron al café y se sentaron en una mesa del exterior, el silencio alrededor de ellos era bastante incomodo, pero finalmente luego de un enorme suspiro Tom comenzó:

-Gracias por aceptar venir Kurt-

El joven Hummel solo asintió y dijo:

-Tom, no quiero ser grosero; pero serias tan amable de ir al grano, esto del misterio de verdad es estresante-

Tom dio un sorbo a su te de manzana con canela y dijo:

-Lo siento Kurt, de verdad lamento haberte culpado por la muerte de James-

Kurt miro a Tom con su cara de sorpresa, esperaba todo menos esto; y es que Tom jamás había sido del todo amable con él.

-Veras, conocí a James desde que teníamos 5 años; desde entonces nos convertimos en mejores amigos, en casi hermanos. James sufrió la misma suerte que la mayoría de los que asistimos a Dalton, el ser ignorado por sus padres que prefieren vivir a ciegas en medio de juntas de trabajo y frivolidades, así que solo me tenía a mí-

Kurt se dio cuenta de que a pesar de que había pasado alrededor de medio año en una relación con James, no sabía muchas cosas de él. Su estomago empezaba a dar vuelcos conforme Tom hablaba:

-James a pesar de esto era un chico feliz, era popular y respetado; pensaba que estando en Dalton no necesitaba nada más, hasta que te conoció…-

_-No puedo creer que te hallas rehusado a disecar una rana Tommy- James intentaba hablar, pero la risa lo sofocaba_

_-¿Que tiene de raro Jim?, es un ser vivo- respondió el aludido_

_-Pero ahora tendremos que pasar lo que resta del semestre haciendo prácticas extras- continuo el musculoso joven_

_-Prefiero mantener mi…-Tom se detuvo al ver que James ya no le prestaba atención, de hecho ya ni siquiera se encontraba sentado junto a él en una banca del pasillo_

_James detuvo al chico que acababa de pasar frente a ellos._

_-Hola, siento entrometerme; pero ¿acaso estas perdido? Te he visto pasar por aquí más de tres veces.-_

_El chico de enormes ojos azules se sonrojo y dijo:_

_-De hecho así es, es mi primer día en Dalton y bueno, es difícil dar con las aulas, el lugar es como un laberinto-_

_James sonrió, y Tom a lo lejos se dio cuenta que no lo hacía de manera normal_

_-Soy James Montgomery- dijo extendiendo la mano_

_El castaño de ojos azules que ahora también sonreía respondió el gesto y dijo:_

_-Kurt Hummel, un placer-_

_James, que ahora se frotaba las manos sudorosas en los costados dijo:_

_-Y, ¿Qué aula buscas?-_

_-Filosofía, con el señor Stuart- respondió Kurt_

_-Es la tercera puerta a la izquierda, subiendo las escaleras del segundo piso- dijo James, hablando muy rápido_

_Kurt sonrió y asintió, se acomodo la correa de su side pack en el hombro y dijo:_

_-Muchas gracias James-_

_-Si quieres te puedo acompañar- contesto impulsivamente el joven Montgomery_

_-No es necesario- respondió Kurt sonrojado –Pero nos vemos pronto- _

_Y después de eso el castaño se alejo corriendo._

_James se quedo parado sonriendo y Tom se acerco a él; ahora era el rubio el que se deshacía de risa._

_-Pagaría una fortuna por tener una fotografía de tu cara cuando ese chico se presento, era como si te hubieran sacado el cerebro de la cabeza y ya no pensaras-_

_James salió de sus pensamientos y respondió:_

_-Jamás había visto unos ojos tan… hermosos-_

_Tom lo miro e hizo mueca de asco y prosiguió_

_-¿Puedo acompañarte?- dijo haciendo una hilarante imitación de su amigo_

_James le dio un codazo y negó con la cabeza, después de eso ambos chicos comenzaron a caminar juntos por el pasillo aun riendo._

-Después de eso, se volvió irreconocible; hacia cualquier cosa por llamar tu atención y te mencionaba cada que se daba la oportunidad, y las cosas se pusieron peores cuando se hicieron más cercanos; a partir de entonces pasaba día y noche planeando como declararte sus sentimientos, repaso tantas opciones; hasta que finalmente se decidió…

_Kurt estaba en la sala de estudios sentado en una mesa del fondo, detrás de una enorme pila de libros, llevaba todo el día ahí, estudiando y poniéndose al corriente; una de las cosas más difíciles de haber dejado McKinley eran las clases, los alumnos de Dalton iban muy adelantados. Estaba hundido en las páginas de un libro de química, intentando entender los alcoholes cuando James llego._

_-Kurt, sigues aquí; vas a morir por estudiar tanto-_

_El castaño levanto la cara, tenía unas enormes ojeras e hizo su mayor esfuerzo por sonreír_

_-Tienes razón, debería tomar un descanso- dijo el desganado castaño_

_-Sí, y bueno; mientras descansas podrías leer esto- pidió James, entregándole una hoja de libreta cortada a la mitad y doblada torpemente –Léela cuando salga, y estaré afuera esperando… bueno léela por favor Kurt-_

_Y sin más el musculoso joven salió corriendo de la sala._

_Kurt miro el papel extrañado y lo abrió; la caligrafía redondeada de James apareció invadiendo cada espacio en blanco de la hoja, se podían ver múltiples tachaduras, el mensaje decía lo siguiente:_

"_Kurt, no soy bueno para hacer estas cosas; bueno creo que nadie lo es, pero aun así no me justifico, solo quería decir que estoy enamorado de ti y que bueno, lo que sigue ya lo sabes"_

_Kurt se quedo estático mirando la hoja y se levanto corriendo de la silla, salió de la sala y ahí estaba James, esperando afuera, expectante por su respuesta, el castaño solo corrió hacia él y lo abrazo. Y después solo se quedaron ahí parados y abrazados por un largo rato._

Kurt regreso su atención a la plática de Tom, quien prosiguió:

-Todo iba bien con ambos, James era otro cuando estaba contigo, era más tranquilo; pero como ya sabemos todo se salió de control cuando tu y…. Bueno, tu y Anderson-

Kurt se puso un poco molesto, supuso que Tom empezaría a reprocharle cosas de su relación con Blaine, se disponía a hablar pero el rubio interrumpió:

-Kurt, sé que no soy quien para juzgar, no me corresponde, y sé que estuvo mal que te culpara de algo que de verdad fue un accidente, pero, lo que sucede es que…-

Tom se detuvo, parecía estar conteniendo las ganas de llorar, pero aun así siguió hablando:

-Al principio yo también me sentía culpable, yo le sugerí a James que te buscara el día de la competencia, pero lo que más me dolió, fue el hecho de pensar que a nadie le había importado la muerte de mi amigo. En primer lugar sus padres, parecían más ocupados por el tiempo que estaban perdiendo en el funeral y en todos los asuntos que vinieron después que por haber perdido a su único hijo; y luego estaban tú y Blaine, llegue a creer que te alegrabas de haberte desecho de James tan fácil, para poder estar con Anderson.-

El chico bebió de nuevo de su té y termino:

-Pero ahora, me doy cuenta de que estaba mal, solo buscaba culpables que no existían y…-

Se detuvo al ver que una lágrima resbalaba por la blanca mejilla de Kurt. El soprano aprovecho esta pausa del rubio y respondió:

-Daria todo por regresar el tiempo y evitar la muerte de James; cuando llegue a Dalton fue la primera persona que se porto amable conmigo, eso siempre lo hará especial para mí; aunque ya no este, y no lo he dejado de querer-

Tom levanto la vista confundido, pero dejo continuar a Kurt:

-Cuando lo conocí lo quise como mi amigo, luego lo ame como se ama al primer amor, y precisamente por eso lo querré siempre, por lo que significo para mí.-

Kurt miro a Tom que tenia la mirada baja y tomo su mano solidariamente, luego Dawn le respondió:

-Lo siento de verdad Kurt-

Kurt solo asintió con la cabeza, mientras Tom se levantaba de la mesa y decía:

-Deberíamos volver a Dalton, antes de que Anderson de verdad quiera matarme-

Los chicos abandonaron la cafetería y abordaron el auto de Kurt, mientras seguían recordando momentos de James. Kurt se dio cuenta de que el joven siempre estaría presente en su vida, y que aunque sus últimos recuerdos con él fueran malos, tristes y dolorosos, al punto de haberlo dejado sin voz; pesaban más los buenos momentos y pequeñas cosas que habían compartido por casi medio año, y por eso había perdonado todo el daño que el joven Montgomery le había hecho, y el castaño deseaba que donde quiera que estuviese la escencia de James, también le perdonara el sufrimiento ocasionado.

Mientras tanto en Dalton, Blaine y Wes tenían sus propios asuntos por arreglar:

-Te las daré si me repites las instrucciones otra vez Blaine- decía Wes con un gesto amenazador mientras levantaba unas llaves al aire

-No seas ridículo Wesley, no soy un niño- respondió Blaine

-Es que aun no puedo entender tu plan Blaine- respondió Wes – De verdad todos los Warblers queremos que Kurt recupere su voz, pero lo que no entiendo es cómo le devolverás la voz a Kurt… acostándote con él-

Blaine miro a su amigo con una mezcla de furia y vergüenza y respondió:

-Es que tu no entiendes nada Wes, yo no quiero acostarme con Kurt, bueno si pero… ¿en qué momento dije que eso pasaría en nuestro viaje?…esa no es la intención del viaje… solo quiero hacer algo especial para él-

-Aja, ¡y yo soy el rey de la luna!, por favor Blaine, aunque a veces lo parezca, no soy tarado; si quisieras hacer algo especial por tu novio no te lo llevarías a kilómetros de distancia donde nadie puede encontrarlos, y además no creas que no he notado como pones tu mirada pervertida sobre el inocente Kurt, algunas veces creo que le saltaras encima y no lo soltaras hasta que no pueda caminar- finalizo Wes

Blaine se sonrojo todavía más y trato de arrebatarle las llaves a Wes, pero este lo bloqueo con un ágil movimiento

-¡Repite!- respondió el chico de rasgos orientales

Blaine puso los ojos en blanco e hizo una mueca de molestia y voz monótona respondió:

-Al entregarme las llaves de la cabaña de tu abuelo estoy firmando un contrato de confianza, cuidare cada centímetro del lugar; también me comprometo a regresar antes del toque de queda, para evitar problemas y…- El solista se detuvo; cuando Wes se encaprichaba podía ser demasiado molesto.

-Continua Blaine, necesito que termines todas las instrucciones- sentencio Wes con los brazos cruzados

Blaine torció la boca y dijo apretando los dientes término:

-Cuidare de Kurt y no me dejare llevar por mi loca pasión, ante todo este viaje es para que recupere su voz-

Wes miro a su amigo como si hubiese descubierto la cura de alguna enfermedad y continúo:

-Bien hecho Blaine, todas tuyas- dijo mientras le lanzaba las llaves al moreno.

Blaine las tomo y miro a Wes con enojo, el joven de rasgos asiáticos solo rio desesperadamente mirando la expresión de su amigo; luego de unos segundos la puerta de la habitación retumbo:

-Adelante- dijo Wes tratando de calmar su risa

La puerta se abrió y Kurt apareció tras ella, entro a la habitación y dio un pequeño saltito frente a Blaine, para hacerle notar que ya no traía el molesto yeso de su pierna.

-Kurt, tardaste siglos en volver- dijo el moreno acercándose al castaño para abrazarlo

Wes inmediatamente hizo una mueca de asco y dijo:

-Kurt, estaré afuera solo debes gritar si necesitas ayuda- y sin más que decir salió de la recamara mirando a Blaine que lo miraba como si quisiera matarlo

Kurt lo miro salir y luego miro a Blaine buscando una explicación a la frase del chico que acababa de abandonarlos

-Está loco, ignóralo- dijo el moreno mientras besaba la frente del castaño

-Tardaste demasiado en volver, ¿todo está bien?- pregunto Blaine

-Sí, de maravilla; ahora si estoy totalmente recuperado, y si tarde fue porque me encontré con Tom Dawn- continuo Kurt

-Y, ¿Te molesto, te trato mal?- dijo Blaine tratando de sonar calmado, pues había prometido no ser tan sobreprotector con Kurt.

-No, de hecho me sorprendí bastante, fuimos a beber café y ahí se disculpo por las agresiones, y hablamos de James- respondió el castaño muy tranquilo

Blaine solo se sentó en la cama sonriendo, pensaba que a Kurt le hacía bien hablar de James de repente, y era claro que con él no podía hacerlo cómodamente.

-Kurt, ¿tienes planes para este fin de semana?- pregunto el ojimiel

Kurt lo miro extrañado por el repentino cambio de tema en la conversación.

-No en realidad, tal vez pensaba estudiar un poco o ir de visita a Lima, ¿Por qué la pregunta?

Blaine se puso algo nervioso, no sabía cómo plantearle su idea a Kurt, sin que el castaño la interpretara de la misma forma que Wes. Suspiro y comenzó:

-El abuelo de Wes tiene una cabaña en un lago de por aquí, pensé que podríamos ir, pasar un tiempo ahí para relajarnos ahora que las nacionales están a la vuelta de la esquina, no se… tiempo para nosotros-

Kurt miro a Blaine inquisitivamente y luego pregunto:

-¿Tú y yo solos?-

Blaine asintió, se estaba sonrojando un poco, pero hacia su mayor esfuerzo por controlarse.

-Bueno, es la idea, pero si no te agrada podemos dejarlo para otro día, o invitar a los chicos, a Finn, Rachel o Mercedes por ejemplo-

Kurt se quedo pensativo un momento, mientras se sentaba al lado del Blaine, el moreno no sabía que pasaba por la cabeza de su novio y eso lo ponía inquieto, finalmente Kurt rompio el silencio.

-Creo que es una buena idea, me gusta; pero tengo que hablar con mi padre, tu sabes necesito que me dé su permiso-

Blaine asintió, con un nudo en la garganta, esa era la peor parte del asunto, que el señor Hummel accediera.

Kurt se disculpo y salió de la recamara directamente para llamar a su padre, la idea de viajar con Blaine, solos, lo entusiasmaba mucho; pero al igual que su novio, sabía que obtener el permiso de su padre no iba a ser fácil; así decidió que le diría una pequeña mentira, le diría que no solo Blaine iría a la excursión, sino que también todos los Warblers, después de mucho insistir el mayor de los Hummel accedió; y Kurt, para no sentirse tan mal por mentirle a su padre, le contaría la verdad a Finn.

_-¿Tú y él solos?- pregunto Finn al teléfono_

_-Si- contesto Kurt con un hilo de voz_

_-Kurt, sabes que si Burt se entera matara a Blaine lenta y dolorosamente, y luego a ti te encerrara en tu habitación eternamente para que nunca más veas a ningún otro chico. Y peor, si se entera que yo lo sabía, me ira muy mal- dijo Finn_

_-Lo sé Finn, y te juro que tendré mucho cuidado- respondió Kurt insistente_

_-Por ti no me preocupo, es más bien por Blaine- argumento Finn –Pero está bien, solo ten cuidado y llámame a cualquier hora si necesitas que valla por ti, y adviértele a Blaine, que estaré esperándolo para darle su merecido si se atreve a hacerte daño._

Kurt agradeció a gritos la ayuda de su hermano y luego se despidió.

El sábado por la mañana ambos chicos se encontraban muy temprano en el estacionamiento, acomodando sus maletas en la cajuela del auto de Blaine. Aunque no lo pareciera ambos chicos estaban algo nerviosos, cuando se cruzaban sus miradas solo se sonreían nerviosamente. Wes y Jeff aparecieron aun en pijama para despedirlos.

-Regresen temprano, no queremos problemas con nuestras voces principales ahora que las nacionales están cerca- dijo Jeff

-Y no se diviertan demasiado- dijo Wes pícaramente.

En el camino los chicos hablaron por un largo rato acerca de las nacionales y de lo emocionados que estaban por viajar a Nueva York, de cosas de la escuela, de libros y música pero luego el silencio los invadio; Kurt iba recargado en la ventana mirando el paisaje cuando sintió la mirada intermitente de Blaine sobre él.

-Blaine, al manejar debes mirar al frente- dijo el castaño

-Lo siento Kurt, pero es difícil dejar de mirarte por un largo rato- respondió el moreno –Además recordaba la primera vez que te vi-:

_Blaine estaba sentado en una banca del jardín leyendo; estaba absorto en la lectura de su nuevo ejemplar de "__Cyrano de Bergerac", cuando escucho que alguien cantaba, era una voz hermosa que nunca había escuchado e inmediatamente se sintió atraído a ella, como si el sonido lo hipnotizara; busco un poco a su alrededor y se encontró con que la voz provenía del acompañante de James Montgomery, aquel chico que compartía la clase de literatura con él y con quien no se llevaba nada bien; no pudo ver bien al chico que cantaba, pues el enorme cuerpo de James lo cubría; inmediatamente se le ocurrió una idea; ya que los Warblers necesitaban nuevas voces, pues recién un gran número de sus integrantes se habían graduado, saco su móvil y llamo a Wes para que viniera y lo ayudara a reclutar al chico desconocido._

_Diez minutos después, Wes apareció y dijo:_

_-¿Dónde está?-_

_-Con Montgomery, pero espera; no podemos llegar así nadamas, debemos planearlo, convencerlo de que se una- sentencio Blaine_

_-Calma Blaine, solo se lo pediremos y ya; si no funciona aun podremos hace audiciones, ahora ven conmigo-_

_Ambos chicos caminaron hasta donde estaba James y el chico desconocido, se pararon junto a ellos e inmediatamente Blaine sintió como si hubieran liberado millones de mariposas dentro de él cuando vio al acompañante de James, era un chico que nunca había visto por la escuela, cosa que lamentaba. El chico de ojos azules y cabello meticulosamente arreglado reía a carcajadas por algún chiste estúpido que James acababa de decir, se llevaba las manos a la cara tratando de disimular la risa de una forma que Blaine considero perfecta, además el viento movía un poco su arreglado cabello castaño, Blaine jamás había sentido tantas ganas de que alguien lo mirara, así que se adelanto a Wes y dijo: _

_-Hola, que tal; soy Blaine Anderson, soy alumno de su curso; también soy la voz principal del coro de la escuela The Warblers y miembro junior del consejo, bueno mi amigo Wesley Andrews y yo, pasábamos por aquí y pudimos escucharte cantar…- Extendió su mano haciéndole una seña al joven castaño para que se presentara_

_-Kurt Hummel- respondió el chico con una mueca de apatía_

_-Excelente Kurt, bueno te escuchamos cantar y por eso te extendemos una invitación para que te unas al coro- continuo Wes, pues parecía que Blaine se había quedado petrificado_

_-Wow, me encantaría- respondió Kurt sonriendo_

_Blaine tenía que hacer algo, para llamar su atención; para que se fijara en él y le sonriera como le acababa de sonreír a James, no lo pensó mucho y dijo:_

_-Si Kurt, si decides unírtenos podrías buscarme y yo podría interceder con los Warblers, usando mis influencias para que no tengas que audicionar-_

_Kurt lo miro con una mueca de repulsión y no dijo nadamas. Wes se dio cuenta de que Blaine estaba fuera de control y decidió que lo mejor era despedirse_

_-De verdad esperamos que te interese el coro, Kurt; te estaremos esperando-_

_Y después de eso se despidieron._

El castaño sonrió un poco sonrojado y dijo:

-Claro, como olvidarla; fuiste tan amable-

_Kurt y James estaban sentados en el comedor, era la hora de la cena y ambos conversaban:_

_-Entonces, ¿te unirás al coro?- pregunto James _

_-Posiblemente- respondió Kurt –Aunque nunca pensé que llegaría a conocer a la persona que fuera más molesta que Rachel Berry; ese Blaine Anderson me pareció bastante pedante, demasiado creído; pensé que en cualquier momento empezaría a besar sus propios pies de lo ególatra que es-_

_James lo miro y dijo:_

_-Tiene buena reputación por Dalton, dicen que es de verdad talentoso y que además es muy amable-_

_-Seguramente lo es con las personas que lo aclaman y veneran; de donde yo vengo se lucha día con día por brillar en el coro, por obtener un solo; así que no me será difícil enfrentarlo, créeme James, estoy seguro de que ese chico nunca me caerá bien, por más esfuerzos que haga-_

Kurt rio levemente y Blaine pregunto:

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Nada, pensaba en las ironías de la vida, en nosotros aquí ahora, es muy diferente a la primera vez que nos vimos- respondió el ojiazul.

Luego de un rato corto Blaine anuncio que al fin habían llegado. Se estacionaron frente a una cabaña de aspecto rustico, parecía salida de algún cuento de hadas; había muchos árboles a su alrededor y las hojas secas de estos adornaban el piso, a lo lejos se veía la inmensidad del lago de agua cristalina que rodeaba el lugar; los chicos se apresuraron a entrar, pues hacia algo de frio. Entraron al lugar y comenzaron a explorarlo. Era muy lindo, tenía un pequeño recibidor que llevaba a la sala de estar, donde había un par de enormes sillones marrón y un sillón reclinable frente a la enorme chimenea de ladrillo, desde ahí se podía apreciar el comedor y la entrada de la cocina; todas las paredes eran de madera y estaban adornadas por algunas obras de arte y fotografías que supusieron serian familiares de Wes; a la izquierda del recibidor se encontraban las escaleras que daban a las recamaras, las cuales subieron cuidadosamente. Había 3 habitaciones y un cuarto de baño distribuidas en un pasillo.

-Tú puedes quedarte en la recamara principal Kurt, yo me quedare en la que está al lado del baño- expreso Blaine dejando las maletas en el suelo

Kurt asintió mientras abría una puerta de la terraza y apreciaba la hermosa y tranquila imagen del lago.

Después de instalarse, Blaine intento cocinar, pero simplemente fue un desastre, así que Kurt salió al rescate; decidieron salir a comer al patio trasero, donde había un hermoso kiosco adornado con flores. Después de comer pasaron un largo rato charlando y riendo, luego Blaine se puso a corretear a Kurt por todo el lugar, amenazándolo con que lo lanzaría al lago cuando lo atrapara. Finalmente se sentaron en el muelle que había a la orilla del lago a mirar el atardecer. Ambos estaban abrazados uno recargado en el otro.

-¿A dónde iremos cuando termine la secundaria?- pregunto Kurt

-A seguir nuestros sueños Kurt, a empezar nuestra propia vida- respondió Blaine

-Pero Blaine; tú tienes tus propios sueños y yo los míos; tengo miedo… de que nos separemos- dijo Kurt mirando a su novio

-Es difícil saber que pasara Kurt, pero de algo si estoy seguro; fue tan difícil llegar a ti, que ni la distancia más larga podrá separarnos, tu siempre iras a donde yo valla y yo contigo; porque somos uno solo. Estoy seguro de que lo que sentimos será capaz de mantenerse aunque no estemos juntos- termino Blaine

-Blaine, te prometo que pase lo que pase, nunca te diré adiós, siempre serás mi primer amor- respondió Kurt

-Kurt, de verdad espero ser tu único amor, no pido nadamas- finalizo Blaine

Y ambos chicos se quedaron ahí, hasta que vieron esconderse el último rayo de sol. Pasaron el resto de la tarde bebiendo café y leyendo frente a la chimenea; y finalmente alrededor de las once de la noche se fueron a dormir.

Blaine llevaba horas dando vueltas en la cama; sinceramente estaba un poco decepcionado, pues de verdad no creía que esa noche la pasaría solo en una enorme cama king size. En momentos tenía ganas de levantarse a ver si Kurt estaba despierto, pero no se atrevía. Estaba en su noveno intento por dormir cuando escucho que una puerta se abría, y luego escucho el cancel de la puerta de la terraza correr por su riel. Se levanto un poco extrañado y salió de su recamara, inmediatamente sintió el aire helado entrar por la salida a la terraza y vio a Kurt sentado en una silla de jardín que se encontraba ahí, aunque estaba congelándose salió y se sentó junto al castaño; puso una mano sobre los hombros del ojiazul, que lo miro y dijo:

-Lamento haberte despertado, pero es que no puedo dormir; el sonido del viento no me deja-

-No te preocupes, la verdad es que yo tampoco puedo dormir, el frio y la idea de que estas en la habitación de al lado no me lo permiten- respondió Blaine

Kurt sonrió, y luego Blaine lo atrajo hacia el tomándolo suavemente del cuello para besarlo, se besaron intensamente, tanto que de repente ya no sintieron frio; era suficiente con el calor que se daban. Se separaron y Blaine se levanto, y le ofreció la mano a Kurt para que lo siguiera. El castaño lo miro, sabía lo que sucedería si tomaba la mano de Blaine, esa idea le había estado dando vueltas en la cabeza desde el camino, en todo momento estuvo temiendo que _eso_ sucediera, pero ver a Blaine ahí, con sus rizos alborotados y temblando de frio lo hacía perder la cabeza, amaba a Blaine; lo amaba demasiado, quería compartir su vida con él, cada momento de ella. Quería que se pertenecieran en todas las formas y sentidos, como se lo había dicho en la tarde, quería que fuera su único y primer amor, quería que fuera su todo, y de repente se dio cuenta de que él también deseaba estar con Blaine, por eso había aceptado viajar solo con él, a pesar de las advertencias de Finn y las indirectas de Wes, así que nada mas le importo, deseaba a Blaine; así que tomo la mano del ojimiel y se levanto.

Ambos volvieron al interior de la casa, Kurt se recargo en la pared mientras Blaine cerraba la puerta de la terraza y acomodaba las cortinas, pero antes de que pudiera terminar, el castaño lo atrajo a él y comenzó a besarlo, era un beso intenso y rápido, un beso que demostraba el deseo de ambos, era como si quisieran hacerse uno solo. Kurt pasaba sus manos desordenadamente por el cabello de Blaine, mientras que el moreno recorría los costados de Kurt, pero cuando ya no pudo soportar más atrajo al ojiazul lo mas que pudo hacia él, el olor suave del Kurt lo hacía enloquecer, necesitaba más de él; así guio a Kurt hacia la recamara donde hacia unos minutos intentaba dormir; ninguno quería separarse del otro, así que el corto camino hacia la habitación se asemejo a una especia de danza algo torpe y rápida, Kurt la detuvo cuando sintió sus piernas chocar con la orilla de la cama y se dejo caer en ella. Blaine se desplomo sobre el castaño, cuidando no aplastarlo o lastimarlo con su peso y comenzó a besar ansiosamente el cuello del castaño, mientras el ojiazul enredaba sus piernas alrededor de la cadera de Blaine y presionaba sus manos contra la espalda de Blaine. Sin embargo, cuando los besos y las caricias comenzaron a subir de intensidad, Blaine se incorporo un poco, lo suficiente para poder mirar a Kurt, el castaño respiraba agresivamente y también lo miro, Kurt sabía que Blaine estaba esperando su aprobación para seguir adelante. Se apresuro a asentir con la cabeza mientras susurraba en el oído del moreno _Te amo, te amo demasiado _tanto como el aire de sus pulmones se lo permitía.

Afuera el viento soplaba fuerte y violentamente golpeando todo a su paso, hacia demasiado frio, tanto como se podría esperar de una noche de diciembre, sin embargo esa habitación parecía el interior de un volcán; no se escuchaba otro sonido que los gemidos y suspiros de ambos chicos; para quienes esa noche se había convertido en la noche más especial de sus vidas…


	13. City of blinding lights

**Hola de nuevo, espero que estén muy bien. Bueno primero que nada gracias por sus reviews; de verdad no saben cuánto me ayudan para seguir escribiendo, me hace de verdad muy feliz que les guste la historia. Enseguida estaré respondiéndoselos porque la verdad ya les debo algunos :)**

**Bueno, ya solo quedan dos capítulos de Perfect Situation, eso si no se me ocurre alguna idea de último minuto, pero ya estoy trabajando en otra historia, aun no defino el nombre, pero se tratara de la vida de Kurt y Blaine 12 años después de haberse conocido, espero que también sea de su agrado y tengamos el gusto de leernos de nuevo con ella.**

**Bueno ya no los detengo mas, lean, disfruten y espero que este capítulo también merezca algunos reviews, suerte y saluditos :)**

**P.d: Las fechas que se manejen en la historia a partir de hoy pertenecen a Diciembre de 2010. **

**Disclaimer: **_Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Fox y otros más. (Si me pertenecieran haría un spin off de puro Klaine :D) __"The Treble Clefs" (las claves de sol), Elaine, Angelique y Marcia si son producto de mi imaginación._

**La canción de hoy: City of blinding lights de U2**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 13<strong>

"_Neon heart dayglo eyes, a city lit by fireflies, they're advertising in the skies for people like us. And I miss you when you're not around; i'm getting ready to leave the ground. ¡Oh! You look so beautiful tonight, in the city of blinding light"_

Blaine se despertó cuando los escasos rayos de sol que entraban por la ventana le dieron directamente en el rostro; tardo unos segundos en reconocer donde estaba y que hacia ahí, hasta que finalmente se encontró en la revuelta cama de su habitación en la cabaña del abuelo de Wes abrazando una almohada. Se tallo los ojos y se estiro; se sentó sobre la cama y vio su pijama doblada sobre la mesita de noche, se la puso y salió de la habitación con una sonrisa que podía verse a kilómetros de distancia.

Al abrir la puerta el olor a café lo invadió, y escucho música que provenía de la planta baja, bajo las escaleras en silencio y se dirigió a la sala de estar, donde Kurt se encontraba sentado en el sillón de piel reclinable con las piernas cruzadas y los brazos sobre el regazo. El moreno se acerco a él y lo saludo con un beso en la frente.

—Buenos días cariño— dijo Blaine mientras se sentaba en el brazo del sillón que ocupaba el ojiazul.

—Buenos días Blaine, pensé que nunca despertarías— respondió el castaño sonriendo y apoyando su rostro en su mano.

—¿Por qué no me despertaste?— pregunto el ojimiel acariciando el cabello de Kurt

—No tuve corazón, estabas durmiendo tan profundamente que mejor decidí aprovechar para preparar el desayuno y recoger un poco este lugar que…

Kurt interrumpió su discurso después de que Blaine soltara una risita.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso?-—pregunto Kurt fingiendo enojo.

—Nada, es que todo esto es tan… bueno, siento como si esta fuera nuestra casa y fuéramos una pareja de recién casados— respondió Blaine con ilusión en el rostro

Kurt solo rio y se levanto del sillón, y Blaine lo siguió al comedor, para desayunar.

Se sentaron uno frente al otro y comenzaron a comer en silencio, solo acompañados por la música del iPod de Kurt conectado a los parlantes, permanecieron así por varios minutos, hasta que Kurt, que llevaba minutos sintiendo la mirada de Blaine sobre él rompio el silencio:

—¿Qué?—

—Nada en especial, es que tus ojos hoy brillan más que nunca— respondió el moreno mientras jugaba con el tenedor sobre el plato

Kurt se sonrojo un poco y negó con la cabeza riendo

—Somos unos bobos— agrego el chico de ojos garzos

—Somos adolescentes enamorados— respondió Blaine

Kurt se levanto de la silla, cruzo los brazos y comenzó a hablar:

—No pudiste haberlo dicho mejor Blaine, somos **adolescentes**, y creo que estamos llendo muy rápido—

Blaine extrañado se levanto de la silla y se acerco a Kurt; lo tomo de los hombros y busco su mirada

— ¿De qué estás hablando? Entiendo que lo de anoche no es cualquier cosa Kurt pero…—

Kurt pasó por debajo de los brazos de Blaine y se alejo del moreno, lo que interrumpió su discurso, antes de que Blaine pudiera retomar lo que decía, Kurt interrumpió:

—No es solo el sexo Blaine, es todo lo que hacemos; es tan intenso, tan fuerte, no miramos a futuro, no nos ponemos a pensar en que la secundaria no es para siempre—

— ¿Qué quieres decir Kurt?— cuestiono Blaine, que parecía estarse molestando

—Seamos realistas por favor Anderson, por más que queramos no podremos seguir juntos después de la secundaria…— Kurt trataba de responder, pero Blaine lo interrumpió:

— Otra vez con eso Hummel, ¿qué te da de repente por arruinar los buenos momentos?—

El hecho de que empezaran a llamarse por sus apellidos no era buena señal.

Kurt miro indignado a Blaine, y salió de la casa dramáticamente por la puerta trasera, Blaine exhalo violentamente y se apresuro a subir las escaleras.

No se dirigieron la palabra por un largo rato, Kurt se quedo afuera lanzando piedras al lago, hasta que se canso y entro a recoger la cocina. Blaine a su vez se había duchado y había arreglado su maleta y la de Kurt, pues estaban a punto de partir de regreso a Dalton.

Kurt estaba sentado en un columpio del porche de la casa cuando escucho la puerta abrirse.

—Es hora de irnos— dijo Blaine sin ningún sentimiento impreso en la frase

Kurt se levanto y camino a la entrada, donde Blaine estaba recargado; cuando se encontraron de frente solo se miraron furiosos y antes de que alguno pudiera decir algo, Kurt dio un empujón a Blaine para abrirse camino.

Algunos minutos después Kurt ya se encontraba sentado en el asiento del copiloto con los brazos cruzados y sus audífonos en los oídos. Blaine termino de asegurarse de que la cabaña estaba justo como la habían encontrado y se subió al auto azotando la puerta; volteo a ver a Kurt, pero el castaño tenía puestos sus lentes obscuros y tenía la mirada sobre la ventana.

El trayecto de regreso a Dalton fue demasiado incomodo, ninguno de los dos decía nada, en ratos Blaine aumentaba la velocidad sin darse cuenta, solo era conciente de esto cuando Kurt se enderezaba y se aferraba al asiento. En momentos Kurt daba un golpe con el puño sobre su rodilla y suspiraba; la única frase que el castaño articulo fue "Blaine necesito ir al baño" a mitad del camino.

Finalmente a las cuatro treinta llegaron a Dalton, Blaine se estaciono en su lugar de costumbre e incluso antes de que apagara el vehículo, Kurt ya se había bajado del mismo, azotando la puerta tras él y abriendo el cofre del auto para sacar su maleta. Blaine se tomo su tiempo para bajar e imitar la acción del ojiazul; camino directo a su habitación y frente a él apareció a quien menos desearía ver en ese momento:

—Blaine, amigo mío ¡Haz vuelto!— vocifero Wes mientras jugaba con una manzana que traía en la mano

Blaine solo siguió caminando, y su amigo, que ni se inmuto por el hecho de ser ignorado camino tras él

—Cuéntamelo todo, anda, no seas tímido; si quieres puedes incluir hasta detalles sucios; por cierto, ¿dónde está Kurtie?, no me digas que…—

Blaine se detuvo en la puerta de su habitación azotando la maleta en el suelo y miro a Wes como si quisiera estrangularlo, sin embargo solo suspiro y contesto:

—No vuelvas a llamarlo Kurtie o te romperé la cara; y no tengo idea de donde esté en este momento—

Wes alzo las cejas sorprendido y prosiguió:

—Las cosas no salieron como las planeaste, ¿cierto?—

Blaine se sentó en su cama y negó con la cabeza, para luego poner las manos en su rostro en señal de desesperación

—Rayos, acabo de perder una apuesta con Jeff— refunfuño Wes mientras se recargaba en la puerta del baño

Blaine se enderezo y miro a Wes, no pudo evitar reír ante la última declaración de su amigo.

—Eres un tarado Wesley, ¿cómo te atreves? Pero si, tienes razón; no todo salió como yo hubiera deseado—

Wes negó con la cabeza y mordió su manzana, luego de haber terminado el bocado se sentó junto a Blaine, palmeo su espalda y dijo:

—Oh, amigo, vamos desahógate—

Blaine sabía que en realidad Wes quería "detalles sucios" de su viaje, y que sería imposible detenerlo, solo estaría tranquilo después de haber obtenido información, y bueno, él de verdad necesitaba hablar con alguien

—Todo salió perfecto Wes, maravilloso debería decirlo, pero…—

—Tu príncipe del bosque se puso difícil y te mando a volar cuando empezaste a ponerte cariñoso— interrumpió Wes haciendo un ademan de resignación

—No, para nada; de hecho, aun sigo sorprendido de Kurt; fue la mejor noche de mi vida; Wes, no puedo describir como me sentí, no quiero sonar cursi ni bobo; pero es cierto lo que dicen; te pierdes a ti mismo, te haces uno con la otra persona; no hay otra cosa en tu mente, no hay nadie más en el mundo— Blaine termino su discurso con un suspiro, como si la noche con Kurt estuviera repitiéndose en su mente, como una película.

Wes miro a su amigo un poco asustado, eran demasiados detalles

— ¿Y entonces?— pregunto el de rasgos asiáticos

—Kurt, al parecer se asusto, en la mañana me gritoneo que vamos demasiado rápido, pero no entiendo Wes, ¿no ha entendido que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con él?—

Wes suspiro y volvió a levantarse de la cama, se puso frente a Blaine y cruzo los brazos para luego decir:

—Blaine, no sabemos qué vaya a suceder en el futuro, lo vimos con James, en un segundo la vida puede cambiar; sabes a lo que me refiero ¿cierto? Creo que Kurt tiene un punto amigo, él mejor que nadie sabe esto, entiende que un día lo tienes y al otro no, y aceptémoslo amigo, tu a veces eres un poco egoísta. Yo te sugiero que en vez de estarte lamentando ahí sentadito en tu cama, levantes tú trasero y salgas a buscarlo; habla con él, arreglen las cosas—

Blaine miro a Wes sorprendido, cuando se lo proponía era bastante centrado y maduro; no entendía como esas palabras y la frase "Cuéntame detalles sucios" habían salido de la misma boca. Le sonrió y salió corriendo rumbo a la habitación de Kurt, apenas iba a empezar a caminar cuando se encontró con Jeff, que venía caminando mientras leía unas partituras.

—Si buscas a Kurt, no está en su habitación, acabo de verlo bajar las escaleras— dijo el rubio sin desviar la atención de su lectura; Blaine le agradeció y acelero el paso, obviamente era imposible que alcanzara a Kurt, pero tenía que encontrarlo pronto.

El moreno bajo las escaleras pensando en donde podría estar su novio, afortunadamente no tuvo que meditarlo mucho, pues la respuesta llego a él inmediatamente. Camino por los pasillos que conocía tan bien; por ese piso de madera que recorría todos los días, esas paredes llenas de cuadros y obras de arte que admiraba todos los días y finalmente giro a la izquierda en el vestíbulo, encontrándose con la sala de ensayos del coro; abrió una enorme puerta de caoba y ahí estaba el castaño, sentado en un sillón de tres plazas junto a la mesa que del consejo

El ojiazul estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas, con el dedo índice de su mano izquierda sobre la sien y mirando a un punto en el espacio con expresión meditabunda, Blaine se acerco a él y se sentó a su lado; no dijo nada, buscaba con que argumento empezar, pero como siempre solía suceder, Kurt se adelanto:

—No esperaba que entendieras lo que siento—

Blaine no lo miro, ese último argumento lo había herido un poco, y comenzó a decir:

—Kurt, lo siento; me deje llevar; es que…— no pudo terminar la frase, no sabía cómo; de nuevo otra vez Kurt hablo:

—Todo es tan… perfecto Blaine; hay días en los que no se si mi pecho soportara todo este amor, toda esta felicidad, pero sé que de algún modo no está bien… Como tú lo dijiste, somos adolescentes; se supone que a esta edad uno se enamora, pero no así, de manera tan intensa. Es un hecho que después de la secundaria nuestras vidas tomaran otros rumbos; no puedo obligarte a que me sigas a cumplir mis sueños dejando tirados los tuyos; y tampoco puedo hacerme lo mismo, y las relaciones a distancia no…. —

— ¿Quieres que terminemos, Kurt?— pregunto Blaine secamente con la mirada perdida

El castaño miro a Blaine incrédulo, tratando de articular respuesta.

—Porque si es así, lamento decepcionarte; no lo hare Kurt, no te dejare ir solo porque tienes miedo— respondió enérgicamente Blaine

Ahora era Kurt el que se había quedado sin palabras, mientras las lágrimas ya empezaban a correr por sus mejillas de porcelana; Blaine agrego:

—No sé cómo hacerte entender Kurt, que tu eres la persona con la que quiero pasar toda mi vida, no me veo con nadie más, y los celos me invaden de imaginarte a ti con otro chico que no sea yo…—

Kurt interrumpió y grito:

—Ahí está todo el problema Blaine, hablas como si estuvieras completamente seguro de que tu vida será larga y que morirás siendo un anciano, pero los dos sabemos que las cosas no son así; porque de lo contario, mi madre aun estaría conmigo y James también; entiende, no quiero quererte así, no quiero darme el lujo de necesitarte porque no quiero perderte, me da miedo que eso pase y no tenga la fuerza de recuperarme—

Blaine lo había logrado, había hecho explotar a Kurt, y este había soltado el verdadero motivo de su miedo.

—Kurt, mírame; mírame por favor— pidió el moreno mientras giraba el rostro del castaño hacía el suyo. —Yo entiendo, de verdad lo que quieres decirme; y sé también que no puedo prometerte un por siempre, pero Kurt, no puedes vivir así, no puedes rechazar las cosas que llegan a tu vida solo por miedo a perderlas; es condenarte. Está bien, puede que en la cena me ahogue con guisante y muera, pero también puede que no; eso no está en tus manos ni en las de nadie más. ¿Qué más da vivir el presente? Piensa solo en que hoy estamos aquí, juntos, mañana ya veremos que sucede—

Las lágrimas ahogaban el rostro de Kurt y Blaine las limpiaba pasando el pulgar suavemente por las mejillas de Kurt.

—Lo que sí puedo prometerte Kurt, es que estaré contigo, todo el tiempo que me reste de vida; así sea una hora o noventa años, porque te amo, solo a ti; ni yo mismo puedo explicarme como sucedió, pero así es. Y haremos lo que quieres, iremos más lento, viviremos un tranquilo romance adolescente si tu quieres; pero debes dejar de tener miedo— termino el moreno

Kurt suspiro y asintió, se limpio el resto de las lágrimas de su rostro con el dorso de la mano y dijo:

—Te amo Blaine, no sé qué haría sin ti—

—Entonces, ¿estamos bien?— pregunto Blaine; aunque la respuesta era obvia

—Mejor que nunca— respondió Kurt mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de su novio.

Después de esa noche, las cosas transcurrieron relativamente normales en Dalton, excepto por la presión que las nacionales representaban; la última semana de ensayos fue muy dura, ensayaban más de 6 horas al día y aunque Kurt aun no recuperaba su voz, trabajo igual de duro que todos los demás Warblers.

Finalmente había llegado el momento, era miércoles muy temprano en la mañana y Kurt se encontraba en su casa arreglando su maleta; a todos los Warblers se les había permitido salir de Dalton la noche del martes para prepararse para el viaje y que sus padres firmaran los permisos correspondientes. Kurt estaba bastante apurado y algo fastidiado, no sabía que ropa llevar, es decir, era Nueva York, tenía que lucir radiante. Se encontraba seleccionando corbatines de su amplia colección, cuando Finn apareció en su recamara.

— ¿Aun no terminas tu maleta? Llevas haciéndola desde anoche— pregunto el alto joven

—No es tan fácil para mí como lo es para ti Finn— respondió Kurt con fastidio

El joven Hudson se sentó en el diván que Kurt tenía en la esquina de su dormitorio y volvió a hablar:

—Kurt, no se me olvida que aun tenemos una plática pendiente sobre tu excursión con Blaine— declaro Finn mientras jugaba con una bufanda de Kurt

—Es tarde, ya es hora de que te vayas a la escuela ¿no?— respondió Kurt tratando de esquivar la sentencia de Finn

—Ni lo intentes Kurt, tarde o temprano tendrás que hablar— dijo Finn

Kurt dejo de doblar su ropa y puso sus manos en la cintura, mirando a Finn molesto:

—Yo no te interrogo de tu vida con Rachel— trato de defenderse el castaño

—Yo soy tu hermano mayor Kurt, y debo ver por ti, además Rachel me ha dicho que no hable de lo nuestro con nadie, quiere vender los derechos de nuestra historia para hacer un musical en Broadway, si le cuento a alguien podrían plagiarla

Kurt negó con la cabeza y exhalo fastidiado

—Hablaremos luego Finn— respondió —No debe tardar en llegar Blaine para irnos al aeropuerto—

Finn finalmente se resigno a que Kurt no le diría nada en ese momento y se despidió del ojiazul deseándole suerte.

Apenas Kurt había terminado de empacar cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó, el chico corrió a abrir, encontrando a Blaine temblando de frio detrás de la puerta.

—Hola Blaine— saludo Kurt a su novio —Pasa, te estás congelando—

—No hay tiempo Kurt, es hora de irnos; te ayudo con tu maleta— respondió el moreno.

Kurt lo guio hasta su recamara, donde se encontraba su enorme maleta; al verla Blaine se sorprendió y no pudo evitar bromear:

—Kurt, vamos a Nueva York tres días, no tres meses—

El aludido solo negó con la cabeza y salió de la recamara tras su novio. Blaine bajo las escaleras y se dirigió directamente al auto, a poner la enorme maleta en la cajuela. Kurt se puso su abrigo, bufanda y guantes y salió tras él.

Un par de horas más tarde, ya se encontraban en el avión rumbo a Nueva York; todos iban entusiastas y contentos, Wes; que compartía asiento con Kurt y Blaine, les hablaba de los coros con los que competirían y la reputación que tenía cada uno de ellos; así, el vuelo transcurrió tranquilo.

Llegaron al aeropuerto Nueva York en plena tarde, el señor Holmes, que era su acompañante y cuidador los agrupo a todos y los dividió en grupos para que tomaran un taxi que los llevara al hotel. Kurt estaba fascinado, no podía creer que estaba en Nueva York, y lo mejor de todo, estaba con Blaine y había venido a hacer lo que más le gustaba en el mundo: cantar.

Llegaron al hotel cede, donde también había otros coros hospedados y otros más recién se estaban registrando.

—Ok jóvenes, las habitaciones son cuádruples, así que hagan un grupos de cuatro personas y nombren a un representante para que pase su llave— gritaba el señor Holmes y su voz resonaba por todo el lobby del hotel.

—Lo siento tortolos, si tenían planes de una noche romántica en Nueva York, olvídenlos; Jeff y yo también estaremos en la habitación— dijo Wes a Kurt y a Blaine mientras les enseñaba la llave que recién había obtenido.

Tomaron sus maletas y se dirigieron a su habitación, riéndose de lo que el chico de rasgos asiáticos acababa de decir.

La habitación era bastante linda, entraba mucha luz y se tenía una vista maravillosa de la ciudad. Jeff se lanzo en una cama a la derecha del cuarto y grito:

—No puedo creer que al fin estemos en Nueva York—

—Yo tampoco— grito Kurt lanzándose a la misma cama que el chico rubio

Wes y Blaine se recostaron en otra cama, tenían intenciones de dormir un poco, sin embargo Jeff interrumpió.

—Ok Wesley, usa tu poder de mando y recluta a los Warblers, hay mucho que hacer hoy—

Los otros tres chicos lo miraron extrañado, el joven Sterling se paro en el centro de la habitación y saco algo de su mochila.

—Estamos en Nueva York, no podemos quedarnos sentados en nuestra habitación, el tiempo es muy valioso; yo sabía eso desde antes así que vine preparado— dijo mientras levantaba triunfante una tarjeta de crédito

Blaine, Kurt y Wes se sorprendieron, pero fue el último quien continuo el dialogo:

—Tenemos que prepararnos, concentrarnos y practicar—

—Pero ya hemos practicado lo suficiente, además aun tenemos mañana; por favor Wes, no tenemos estas oportunidades todos los días— respondió Jeff haciendo seña de ruego

Wes miro a Kurt y a Blaine que sonreían, tratando de convencer a Wes

—Está bien Sterling, tú ganas; esta tarde será para relajarnos y pasear por Nueva York, con la condición de que tú pagues todo— declaro el joven Andrews mientras sacaba su móvil del bolsillo. Acto seguido llamo a Thad para contarle el plan y que les avisara a todos los Warblers para que estuvieran en el lobby en 20 minutos.

Los cuatro chicos salieron de su habitación y abordaron el elevador; en el cual se encontraron con una chica de cabello negro rizado y ojos verdes como esmeraldas; la señorita les sonrió y después siguieron el trayecto en silencio. Llegaron al lobby y caminaron a una fuente que se encontraba justo en el centro.

Los cuatro chicos estaban ahí parados esperando al resto de los Warblers cuando la chica del elevador se acerco acompañada de otras dos chicas.

—Hola, si no me equivoco, ustedes son parte de The Warblers, vienen de Ohio ¿cierto? — dijo la chica con una sonrisa que dejaba ver unos dientes pequeños pero muy blancos

Blaine fue el único que asintió, aunque también estaba extrañado

—Tú debes ser Blaine Anderson, la primera voz del coro— dijo confiada —y tú si no me equivoco eres Kurt Hummel, segunda voz y también ex miembro de New Directions— la chica finalizo manteniendo su sonrisa

— ¿Y tu como sabes tanto, acaso eres nuestra fan?— dijo Wes curioso

La chica rio pícaramente y respondió:

—Por todos los cielos, ¿Dónde están mis modales? Son Elaine Spencer, capitana de "The Treble Clefs"—

Ahora Kurt, que se acababa de acercar a Wes intervino:

—Y ¿que desean?, ¿están llevando a cabo algún tipo de sabotaje?— pregunto el castaño, que de repente sitio haber sido poseído por el espíritu de Rachel Berry

Ante estas interrogantes las chicas rieron y Elaine continúo.

—Para nada, claro que supusimos qué pensarían eso; pero en realidad nosotras sabemos quiénes somos y no usamos esa clase de trucos, destruimos a la competencia sobre el escenario. Sabemos tantas cosas de ustedes porque nos gusta conocer a la competencia—

De repente una chica de cabello corto rubio con algunos mechones rosas, ojos pardos y labios rojos camino al frente y dijo:

—Y sinceramente, el hecho de que ustedes sean un coro compuesto de chicos nos intereso más— sentencio la chica mientras se acercaba demasiado a Blaine y ponía un dedo sobre el pecho del aludido

Jeff noto inmediatamente como Kurt puso sus ojos sobre la chica de manera amenazante y comenzó a decir:

—Ah sí ¿y eso por qué?— dijo mientras Kurt jalaba a Blaine del brazo para alejarlo del alcance de la chica

— ¿Qué no es obvio, nosotras somos solo chicas, estamos en Nueva York y queremos divertirnos, podríamos juntarnos y salir a conocer la ciudad— respondió la última de las chicas; era muy bajita de ojos grises y cabello rojo.

Elaine vio que los cuatro chicos dudaban y dijo:

—Estamos en una competencia, si, pero también se viene a conocer gente, a fraternizar, todos somos cantantes, estamos llenos de talento, nadie nos comprende mejor que entre nosotros, les doy mi palabra que de verdad estamos aquí de forma sincera—

Wes miro a sus amigos y dirigiéndose a Elaine dijo:

—Nos disculpan un momento—

El jefe del consejo se tomo a sus tres amigos y se acerco a ellos para susurrarles:

— ¿Qué opinan, son dignas de confianza?—

Jeff asintió junto con Blaine sin decir nada más y luego Kurt dijo: —Yo acepto si esa chica de cabello de algodón de azúcar se mantiene alejada de Blaine—

Los chicos se separaron y miraron a las chicas que estaban esperando su respuesta:

—Bien chicas, bienvenidos al tour Warbler en Nueva York— dijo Wes sonriendo.

Las chicas se miraron y festejaron, minutos después Thad, David, Nick y Tren se les unieron.

Y después de eso el contingente de adolescentes salió del hotel; todos emocionados y entusiasmados listos para disfrutar de todo lo que les ofrecía la ciudad que nunca duerme…


	14. Angel of Harlem

**Hola de nuevo, espero que estén de maravilla; aquí les traigo el último capítulo de esta historia; es un poco triste terminarla, porque realmente disfrute mucho escribirla y sobre todo disfrute más el hecho de que les gustara, porque ciertamente ese es mi mayor propósito aquí, además de compartir con ustedes todas las locuras que Klaine me inspira.**

**Pero la buena noticia (o mala depende de su perspectiva) es que estaré de vuelta con una nueva historia, y también continuare con Querido Diario, así que espero que nos encontremos también ahí. Bueno, muchas gracias por sus reviews, que me impulsan a seguir escribiendo, enseguida se los responderé y gracias por el apoyo a la historia, espero que les guste el final. Wes fue uno de mis personajes favoritos y no podía despedirme de él sin darle un poco de protagonismo, aunque claro, no más que a Klaine; también espero haber transmitido todo el proceso de Kurt para recuperar su voz, esa revelación final que le permitió lograr lo que tanto había deseado, espero que les guste**

**Notas: Cuando Kurt llama a Marcia "cabeza de Troll" hace referencia a los muñequitos Troll que existían no hace mucho, los cuales tiene el cabello de colores. **

**Bueno no los detengo mas; lean y disfruten la historia, espero que merezca unos cuantos reviews; sean felices… ¡saludos!**

**Disclaimer: **_Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de FOX, Ryan Murphy y otros (si me pertenecieran haría un spin off de puro Klaine)_

**La canción de hoy: Angel of Harlem de U2 y menciones de Not Alone de Darren Criss**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 14:<strong>

_New York like a Christmas tree; I said tonight this city belongs to me_

La luz natural del día se extinguía en el cielo, las luces de las marquesinas y de los faros de la calle estaban siendo encendidas y el frio golpeaba con más fuerza. El grupo de chicos que hace unas horas había salido de un hotel entusiastas y con ganas de comerse Nueva York de una mordida, ahora estaban sentados en medio de Central Park con la decepción pintada en sus rostros.

—Cielos, me estoy divirtiendo como nunca— dijo Thad mientras jugaba con su nuevo llavero de "I love New York"

Angelique, la chica bajita de cabello rojo estaba sentada junto a él y agrego:

—Warblers, ¿de verdad esta es su idea de diversión?—

Nadie respondió; ya habían recorrido la mayoría de los puntos turísticos de la ciudad, La Estatua de la Libertad, el edificio Empire State y el Museo Metropolitano de Arte, incluso tenían bolsas llenas de _souvenirs, _pero no era suficiente.

—Parecemos niños en excursión, pensé que este sería el día más salvaje de mi vida y ahora desearía estar en el hotel para no morirme de frio— reclamó Marcia, la chica de mechones de cabello rosados

—Deja de quejarte y sugiere algo— respondió Kurt especialmente molesto y lanzando una de sus miradas fulminantes a la rubia, no le agradaba desde que le había coqueteado a Blaine descaradamente

La chica solo le devolvió la mirada y dirigió su atención a Wes, que jugaba con un dedo de espuma.

— ¿Nunca se separan?— pregunto la chica mientras señalaba a Kurt y Blaine

—Me temo que no— respondió el joven Andrews

—Entonces, ¿si son… como novios?— continuo la chica

— ¿Novios?, que va; ¿alguna vez has escuchado en alguna película cursi o en libros asquerosamente románticos que los protagonistas nacieron destinados para estar juntos, que si uno muere, el otro también, y toda esa clase de tonterías rosas?— Wes pregunto haciendo ademanes de burla y poniendo una vocecita melosa.

Marcia asintió mientras miraba como Blaine le susurraba algo al oído a Kurt y este soltaba una risita.

—Pues así es con estos, o tal vez peor; creo que en mi corta vida no había visto a nadie que se quisiera así de intensamente, y permíteme aclarar que yo odio esa clase de cosas melosas; son como una historia de telenovela andante, con drama incluido; así que te sugiero que no intentes nada con Blaine, solo terminaras molesta y desilusionada; o en el peor de los casos te encontraras con Kurt histérico y créeme que no todos viven para contarlo—

La chica cruzo los brazos y miro a Wes levantando la ceja y continúo:

—Oh Wesley, no sabes con quien hablas; además no pierdo nada con intentarlo y no me da miedo enfrentarme a _Tinkerbell_—

Wes la miro incrédulo, y no pudo evitar reír cuando llamo a Kurt _Tinkerbell._

Wes estaba a punto de decir algo más cuando la voz de Elaine lo interrumpió

—Ok, suficiente; no vine a Nueva York para sentarme a morir de frio en Central Park, hay miles de clubes esperándonos—

Angelique y Kurt lanzaron un gritito simultáneamente al escuchar la palabra _club_.

—Somos menores de edad Ely, no nos dejaran entrar ni de chiste— sentencio Angelique

—Estamos en Nueva York Angie, no hay imposibles— Elaine respondió con las manos en la cintura y luego continúo:

—Bien, la cosa es así entonces; quien quiera venir con Jeff y conmigo a vivir levántese, los demás regresen a hotel y abracen a su osito de peluche—

Jeff levanto la cara cuando la chica lo nombro y asombrado dijo:

— ¿Por qué estas tan segura de que yo quiero ir?—

La chica lo tomo del brazo y lo jalo hacia ella susurrándole

—Tu vienes porque tu pagas, no estuviste alardeando toda la tarde del poder de tu tarjeta, es hora de demostrarlo—

Jeff miro a la chica un momento, como intentando convencerse a sí mismo y luego grito:

—Ya escucharon a la chica ¡levántense!—

Al instante, Nick, David Thad, Trent y Marcia se levantaron; quedando sentados Blaine, Kurt, Wes y Angelique

—Blaine, eres nuestro líder; tienes que venir, si tu vienes Kurt también lo hará y seguramente Wesley también— dijo David insistentemente.

El moreno miro a Kurt.

—Por favor Blaine, si Kurtie no quiere venir no hay problema, no te necesita para que lo arropes y le leas un cuento antes de dormir, para eso tiene a su mamita en casa— interrumpió Marcia en tono burlón

Después de esto, todos los Warblers miraron a Kurt sorprendidos, sin saberlo la chica le había propinado un golpe bajo al mencionar a su mamá, un muy cruel golpe bajo; todos esperaron su reacción unos segundos, hasta que el castaño se levanto y se puso de frente a la chica y dijo lo más calmado que pudo:

—Muy bien, escúchame atentamente cabeza de troll, en primer lugar nadie me llama Kurtie; segundo, deja de querer llamar la atención de Blaine, conozco a las de tu tipo y créeme que puedo lidiar contigo y peinarme al mismo tiempo, y finalmente, esta noche te enseñare como se divierte una diva—

Los Warblers se quedaron boquiabiertos, Blaine solo sonrió, se levanto y tomo a Kurt de la cintura para alejarlo de Marcia, que tenía los ojos muy abiertos y buscaba algo que responderle al castaño

—Genial, si Kurt va yo también— dijo Angelique levantándose —quien haya puesto en su lugar a Marcia merece mi respeto infinito— finalizo lanzándole una mirada de burla a la aludida

— ¿Entonces no me queda otra que ir cierto?— pregunto Wes mientras se levantaba y se unía al contingente.

Luego de un rato, los chicos se encontraban caminando por las calles de Nueva York, buscando algún club; desgraciadamente, Angelique tenía razón, pues ya les habían negado la entrada en al menos tres establecimientos. Habían caminado tanto, que ya no sabían bien donde estaban, recorrieron dos calles más, hasta que Jeff que iba encabezando el contingente dijo:

—Probemos ahí, el tipo de la entrada no parece muy… atento—

El grupo se dirigió hasta la puerta y vieron que el hombre encargado de la seguridad estaba hablando por celular, así que se apresuraron a entrar, cuando la mitad de ellos había entrado ya, el hombre volteo y se quedo mirándolos un momento, pero no dijo nada, solo se limito a regresar a su conversación, que parecía más interesante.

El lugar no era gran cosa, era incluso pequeño y estaba algo descuidado. Todas las luces eran azules, al fondo a la izquierda se podía ver la barra, y luego frente a ellos una pequeña pista de baile rodeada por mesas, las cuales en vez de sillas, tenían pequeños bancos cuadrados alrededor. Los chicos se ubicaron en una mesa del centro, miraron alrededor y se dieron cuenta de que no eran los únicos menores de edad ahí, de hecho el lugar estaba lleno de jóvenes.

Una mesera con cara de fastidio se acerco a ellos y dijo:

— ¿Qué les ofrezco para beber?—

Todos se miraron entre sí, hasta que Jeff hablo

—Queremos vodka— el rubio dijo esto decididamente, mientras mostraba su preciada tarjeta de crédito

La chica rio y negó con la cabeza

—Lo siento, guarda tu tarjetita mocoso, si son menores de edad solo puedo darles cerveza—

Nadie dijo nada, al parecer ninguno de ellos había bebido alcohol nunca antes y no sabían exactamente qué diferencia había entre las bebidas alcohólicas, así que se conformaron con lo que la mesera les ofrecía.

Horas después, bastante botellas de dicho liquido descansaban en la mesa y algunos de ellos ya estaba bastante ebrios, Jeff, Thad y Angelique estaban subidos en los bancos que hacían de sillas moviéndose frenéticamente, mientras David, Nick y Trent se encontraban en la mesa de al lado charlando con unas chicas, Kurt y Blaine bailaban abrazados ante la mirada molesta y agria de Marcia que bailaba con Wes, aunque este no le prestaba mucha atención; el chico seguía con la mirada cada paso de Elaine, que en ese momento estaba sentada en su banco con la mirada perdida aplaudiendo al ritmo de la música.

De repente el líder del consejo Warbler noto como dos chicos se acercaban a la ojiverde

—Hey, linda, ven a bailar con nosotros amor— dijo el más moreno de ellos

Elaine solo lo miro con su expresión perdida y dijo entre risas:

—No, yo solo salgo con cantantes—

Los chicos se acercaban peligrosamente a la chica, cuando Wes interrumpió

—No la escucharon, no le interesan, así que esfúmense—

Los chicos se rieron escandalosamente, lo que llamo la atención de todos los amigos de Wes y de algunos mirones

—Esfúmate tu amiguito, no vez que podemos acabar contigo fácilmente—

Uno de los chicos lo aventó, mientras el trataba de hacer que Elaine se levantara

—No entendieron que la DEJARAN EN PAZ— Wes grito

Los chicos se acercaron a él amenazantes; uno de ellos le lanzo un derechazo al chico de rasgos asiáticos, el cual esquivo ágilmente; luego se enderezo y susurro:

—Animales, no saben con quién se metieron—

Y sin pensarlo Wes le soltó un golpe furioso al chico moreno, quien no pudo sostener el equilibrio y cayó sobre su amigo, Elaine lanzo un grito ante el cual los chicos reaccionaron.

— ¡Hay que salir de aquí!— grito Trent mientras brincaba entre los bancos.

Todos los chicos comenzaron a moverse hacia la salida; Blaine y Kurt encabezaron el contingente, seguidos de Wes, Marcia, Jeff y Thad.

—Hey mocosos, no se pueden ir sin pagar— la mesera los intercepto y tomo a Blaine del brazo, lo que hizo que se soltara de la mano de Kurt

—Blaine, corre— grito el ojiazul

Blaine miro a Kurt y luego a la mesera que lo tenía firmemente detenido del hombro; no tuvo otra opción que sacar su billetera del bolsillo y darle todos los billetes que logro tomar, la chica los recibió y lo soltó.

El moreno fue el último en salir del lugar; incluso pudo escuchar a los bravucones gritar tras el _"Detenganlos"_, corrió lo más rápido que pudo y no se detuvo hasta que alcanzo a sus amigos, luego de correr por algunos minutos miro hacia atrás y se dio cuenta de que los habían perdido.

—Deténganse, los perdimos— grito sofocado

Los chicos se detuvieron y se sentaron en la acera a tomar aire, el moreno se incorporo y finalmente se dio cuenta de algo. Frente a él solo se encontraban Trent, Thad, David, Nick, Elaine y Angelique. Se levanto de un brinco y dijo:

— ¿Donde están los demás?—

—Los perdimos al salir— respondió Nick.

En otro punto de la ciudad, el resto de los chicos también se encontraban sentados sobre la acera.

—Genial Wes, llevas todo el día tratando de impresionar a Elaine y decides hacerlo golpeando a dos mastodontes matones— dijo Jeff arrastrando las palabras debido al efecto del alcohol en él.

—Cállate tonto, lo que deberías hacer es…—

Wes fue interrumpido por unos sollozos junto a él.

—Blaine, quiero a Blaine ¿donde está Blaine?, Wes dime— Kurt, que se encontraba bastante ebrio lloraba, mientras Marcia trataba de reconfortarlo—

—Kurt, ¿estás bien?— pregunto Wes

—No Wes… la estúpida cabeza de troll secuestro a mi Blaine, no lo vez— respondió el castaño

Ante esto, Marcia lo soltó y dijo:

—Genial Wes, estamos perdidos y encima tenemos que cuidar de dos ebrios; y yo no secuestre a _tu_ Blaine _Tinkerbell—_

—Calma, todo se resolverá en un momento con la magia de la tecnología— dijo el joven mientras mostraba su móvil, marco el número de Blaine y espero en la línea

_-Bueno, Wes; ¿Kurt está contigo?- respondió Blaine alarmado_

_-Descuida, está aquí conmigo y le urge verte- dijo Wes_

_-Quiero hablar con él, pásamelo- continúo Blaine_

_-Veras amigo, tu príncipe no está en su mejor momento ahora, pero no te preocupes, yo cuidare de él, ahora dime ¿Dónde están?- cuestiono Wes_

_-En una calle- fue la única respuesta de Blaine_

_-¿Qué calle?- pregunto Wes exasperado_

_-Es la 25 o algo así, no sé donde rayos estamos- respondió Blaine_

_-Entonces tomen un taxi- declaro Wes_

_-No tenemos con qué pagarle, le di todo mi dinero a la mesera y nadie de aquí trajo dinero porque sabían que Jeff pagaría todo- Blaine respondió_

_-En ese caso nosotros también estamos perdidos, lo único que tenemos es la tarjeta de Jeff, no creo que quieran recibirla como paga- dijo Wes desanimado._

Ambos chicos se quedaron mudos en la línea, hasta que Blaine interrumpió

_-Bien Wes, esto es lo que haremos; traten de regresar a Central Park, nosotros haremos lo mismo, de ahí será más fácil volver; ahora no podemos llamar a nadie para que nos ayude porque nos meteríamos en problemas, estaremos en contacto por si algo sucediese- sentencio el moreno_

_-Ok Blaine- dijo Wes_

_-Y Wes, cuida a Kurt por favor- _

_-Lo hare amigo- respondió el aludido_

No les podía ir peor, era de madrugada y las calles estaban completamente solitarias, sin un alma que les pudiera dar indicaciones.

—Asi que, llevabas todo el día tratando de impresionar a Elaine— dijo Marcia, mientras abrazaba a Kurt ebrio para que caminara

—Que te puedo decir, soy un chico tímido— respondió Wes sonrojado, era él quien llevaba a Jeff

—Ustedes son todo un caso Warblers, es bueno que nos hayamos conocido— respondió la chica

—A mi también me dio gusto conocerte, si no asecharas a mi novio y tuvieras un color de cabello decente, hasta podríamos ser amigos— interrumpió Kurt

—Vaya, ni aunque este ebrio _Tinkerbell _deja de tener la lengua filosa— dijo Marcia riendo

—Te lo advertí, no tiene límites— rio Wes

Marcia solo miro a Kurt y rio, luego le dio un enorme beso en la mejilla en señal de amistad, luego miro a Wes que caminaba agachado y sonrojado.

—Asi que Wes, lo único que te aconsejo es que de te declares a Elaine, que puede tan malo, si te rechaza, piensa que no la volverás a ver después del viernes, cuando les ganemos en la competencia—

Wes solo asintió, después de eso siguió un silencio y siguieron caminando.

Blaine y los chicos ya llevaban un rato caminando sin rumbo desesperados, se turnaban para llevar a Angelique que estaba muy ebria y todos iban muy callados. De repente el móvil de Elaine rompio el silencio.

_-Hola, Marcia, excelente; si te escucho-_

La chica estuvo varios minutos al teléfono, Marcia y el resto de los chicos habían llegado a una terminal de autobuses y estaba recibiendo instrucciones de cómo llegar ahí. Al cortar la llamada Blaine y los chicos comenzaron a caminar siguiendo las indicaciones.

Una hora y media después llegaron a la terminal, entraron y vieron a Wes y a los demás sentados, Blaine corrió hacia ellos, o mejor dicho, corrió a encontrarse con Kurt.

—Blaine, mi amor volviste, no me abandonaste por la cabeza de troll; te amo mucho— declaro el ebrio castaño cuando lo vio

—Yo también te amo Kurt— respondió Blaine mientras lo tomaba en sus brazos y reía, nunca había visto a Kurt así, tenía las mejillas y los ojos muy rojos; también estaba muy despeinado, el nudo de la corbata que usaba ese día desecho y su abrigo desabotonado

Elaine y Marcia se abrazaron y ambas sentaron a Angelique en la banca en la que se encontraban, pues ya estaba completamente dormida.

Wes le explico a Blaine que habían caminado hasta dar con la estación y que ahí, un dependiente les había explicado donde estaban y como podían llegar hasta ahí viniendo de la calle 25, que era donde Blaine y los demás se encontraban. Luego de muchos esfuerzos, lograron que Jeff les dijera el número de su tarjeta para retirar dinero del cajero automático; así finalmente podrían regresar. Tomaron dos taxis y en alrededor de cuarenta minutos estaban, al fin, en su hotel.

Thad y Nick llevaban a Jeff, Blaine a Kurt y Marcia a Angelique y se adelantaron mientras Trent y David cuidaban que el señor Holmes no apareciera.

—Bueno, aquí nos despedimos— dijo Wes a Elaine mientras esperaban el elevador

—Fue una gran noche a pesar de todo— respondió la chica —Gracias por defenderme—

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, ante la mirada curiosa de sus amigos, entonces el elevador se abrió, Marcia y Angelique entraron y Elaine las siguió; Wes y ella se miraron hasta que las puertas se cerraron.

—Cierra la boca Wesley, se te van a meter las moscas— dijo Blaine riendo

—Oye Anderson, esa es mi frase— respondió el aludido

—Cállate Wes, no le grites a Blaine— dijo Kurt que se estaba quedando dormido.

Todos rieron mientras entraban al elevador para ir rumbo a sus habitaciones. Al fin "su gran noche" había terminado…

Kurt abrió sus ojos lentamente, la luz que entraba por la ventana se encontró con ellos e inmediatamente una punzada de dolor golpeo su cabeza, intento levantarse, pero estaba completamente mareado y los brazos de Blaine lo aprisionaban por la cintura, miro a su alrededor y descubrió a Jeff dormido en el sofá que estaba justo al frente, y de repente la idea de donde estaba y que estaba haciendo ahí llego a su cabeza, se libero de Blaine, que estaba dormido como piedra y se levanto rápidamente. Esto al parecer fue muy mala idea, pues su cabeza se revolvió y no pudo sostenerse en pie más de dos segundos; el ruido de su cuerpo cayendo sobre el piso provoco que Wes brincara de la cama gritando:

—¿Qué, quien, como?—

Acto seguido Blaine se despertó también y no pudo evitar reír al ver a Kurt sobre el suelo inmóvil

—Buenos días— declaro Wes

—No tienen nada de buenos Wes— respondió Kurt

Blaine se tallo los ojos y miro el reloj que estaba en la mesita de noche, tuvo que volver a verlo de nuevo para procesar lo que acababa de ver, y ciertamente no lo pudo creer.

—Las cuatro de la tarde, rayos, son las cuatro de la tarde—

La quijada de Wes cayó hasta el suelo, y Kurt se enderezo para mirar a Blaine.

—Maldición, hemos perdido la mitad del día destinado a practicar, ahora si estamos perdidos— declaro el joven Andrews

Kurt se levanto con algo de dificultad e inmediatamente corrió al baño para ducharse, mientras Blaine despertaba a Jeff y Wes intentaba reclutar al resto de los Warblers.

Una hora después, todo el coro se encontraba en el lobby, la mayoría de los chicos estaban molestos, pero no precisamente por el hecho de que sus líderes se hubieran perdido toda la tarde y ahora aparecieran con cara de zombis, sino porque les habían interrumpido sus actividades por Nueva York.

—Vamos Wes, ya practicamos lo suficiente; el que necesita de verdad practicar es Blaine, es él quien debe lucirse— alego Flint

—Nada de eso, somos un EQUIPO, además ya tuvimos el día de ayer y parte de hoy para divertirnos, debemos practicar— respondió Wes.

Después de un largo rato de peleas gritos e incluso insultos, finalmente los Warblers decidieron ir al auditorio que tenía el hotel, el cual hacia las veces de centro de convenciones para ensayar. Los chicos entraron al lugar, inmediatamente se acomodaron en el escenario para iniciar su versión de la presentación en la cual Blaine cantaba solo, pues aun no había rastros de la voz de Kurt, pero antes de que pudieran comenzar el soprano los detuvo:

—Quiero intentar cantar— dijo con una voz segura

Los Warblers se miraron, algunos sonrieron alentando a Kurt y otros más negaron con la cabeza.

—Kurt, ¿estás seguro?, bueno, no lo has intentado desde hace un tiempo— pregunto Blaine algo preocupado.

—Dudar no es una opción Blaine, estoy aquí para cantar— Kurt respondió demasiado convencido.

El moreno asistió y se acomodaron para cantar, el sonido del piano invadió la sala, luego la voz de Blaine resonó y canto de manera casi perfecta su verso de la canción; segundos antes de que fuera su turno, Kurt respiro profundamente deseando con todas sus fuerzas poder cantar, era extraño, pero no podía recordar el sonido de su propia voz, había pasado tanto tiempo sin cantar y de verdad lo necesitaba. Blaine termino de cantar su verso de la canción y Kurt dio un paso adelante para iniciar el suyo; cerro los ojos y abrió su boca, pero nada; aun con los ojos cerrados pudo sentir la mirada de todos sus compañeros sobre él, una lagrima de frustración rodo por su mejilla, apretó los puños y sin pensarlo salió corriendo del lugar; Blaine hubiera querido salir tras él, pero era imposible detener el ensayo para hacerlo.

Kurt salió del auditorio y corrió hacia los elevadores, iría a recoger sus cosas y regresaría a Ohio, no tenía nada que hacer en un concurso de coros si no podía cantar, pulso desesperadamente el botón de la pared, hasta que finalmente se abrió; Kurt exhalo violentamente cuando vio que Marcia estaba dentro del contendor, la chica también lo noto y rio burlonamente

—Aquí está la diva que me iba a enseñar como divertirme anoche pero que al final…—

La chica detuvo su ataque y su salió del elevador cuando vio que Kurt lloraba, lo dudo un momento pero finalmente se animo a decir:

— ¿Estás bien _Tink… _Kurt, tuviste una pelea con Blaine de la que me tenga que alegrar?— pregunto la chica tratando de hacer reír a Kurt.

El castaño se limpio las lágrimas de su rostro y dijo:

—No, ni siquiera te emociones— rio — Y no me sucede nada, tengo la mala de costumbre de llorar por todo— rio el ojiazul.

Marcia le sonrió y Kurt pensó que tal vez sería bueno desahogarse con alguien que no fuera a darle esperanzas de que todo fuera a salir bien y que le dijera si algo realmente estaba mal. Y mientras se cerraban las puertas del elevador dijo:

—Hace un tiempo tuve un accidente que desencadeno algunos problemas, y debido a eso perdí mi voz, ya no puedo cantar— dijo Kurt tratando de sonar normal

Marcia formo una perfecta _O_ con la boca y dijo:

—Y que te han dicho los médicos, no puede ser que no haya una explicación—

—La hay, no es algo físico; es más bien mental— respondió Kurt

—Entonces lo lamento Kurt, no puedo ayudarte, de hecho nadie puede; todo está en ti, estas demasiado ocupado autocompadeciendote que no haces lo necesario por traer tu voz de regreso, tienes que estar verdaderamente movido y decidido a lograrlo, debes dejar de tener miedo, tal vez no lo logres mañana o en dos años, pero nada debe detenerte de luchar— Marcia de verdad le había dado la respuesta que Kurt esperaba, el chico sonrió y se dio cuenta que era lo mismo que él pensaba, solo que tenía bastante miedo de aceptarlo.

—Entonces, cabecita de troll, te dejo; tengo un ensayo al cual asistir, nos veremos mañana en la competencia— Kurt se despidió y corrió para regresar al auditorio, Marcia solo siguió adelante.

El castaño entro al auditorio, los Warblers estaban terminando de cantar, se acerco al escenario y dijo:

—Blaine, confiamos en tu voz para ganar esto, nosotros estaremos detrás de ti, cuidándote la espalda y apoyándote— hizo una pausa y luego continuo he regresado amigos, no importa que no pueda cantar, estaré con ustedes en el escenario, no seré egoísta; somos un equipo bien lo dijo Wes y no los abandonare, así que a trabajar—

Y después de eso los chicos ensayaron, toda la tarde y parte de la noche, ya no había marcha atrás; era el momento final.

Al día siguiente, en punto de las doce del día, todos los coros se encontraban en el vestíbulo del teatro donde se festejaba la contienda, los grupos eran muy variados, algunos vestuarios muy extravagantes y otros, como los Warblers que usaban solo su uniforme, muy discretos. Ya se habían registrado y estaban esperando a que los dejaran entrar al teatro.

—Bien chicos, llego la hora, nos preparamos más de 6 meses para esto; hay treinta y cinco coros, somos los doceavos en participar— dijo Wes mientras jugaba nerviosamente con sus manos.

Después del discurso, los Warblers se dispersaron, Blaine se acerco a Kurt y pregunto:

— ¿Todo bien?—

—De maravilla, nos irá bien— respondió Kurt

—Me hubiera gustado cantar nuestra canción, juntos— continúo Blaine

—Lo haremos, yo estaré ahí, cantare con el corazón— prosiguió Kurt

Blaine sonrió y poso sus labios tiernamente en los de Kurt por unos segundos, pues fueron interrumpidos por el sonido del móvil de Kurt, el chico se apresuro a contestar:

_-Hola-_

_-Kurt, hijo; ¿como estas?, solo llamaba para desearte buena suerte-_

Kurt no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar la voz de su padre, esa sonrisa incluso podría iluminar la ciudad entera

_-Oh, gracias papá, vaya que la necesito, estoy muy nervioso, hay tantos coros y todos son tan buenos- respondió Kurt_

_-Anímate hijo, tu coro también es bueno- alentó Burt_

Esa llamada no pudo ser más oportuna, de verdad le había hecho mucho bien a Kurt escuchar a su padre. Las luces del vestíbulo parpadearon, anunciando el inicio del espectáculo, y Kurt se despidió de su padre:

_-Escucha papá, tengo que colgar, es hora del show; nos veremos el lunes en casa, saluda a Finn y Carole de mi parte-_

Kurt tomo a Blaine del brazo, ambos entraron al teatro y un acomodador los condujo a sus lugares, quince minutos más tarde el maestro de ceremonias apareció y dio paso al primer coro. Los Warblers estaban notoriamente nerviosos, algunos, como Thad salían al baño cada diez minutos, otros como Jeff y Nick se balanceaban en su asiento, a Wes le temblaban las manos y Kurt apretaba el brazo de Blaine con mucha fuerza, mientras el moreno ya había destruido el panfleto que tenia escrito el orden de participación de los coros.

Cuando menos se lo esperaron, Wes les indicaba que era hora de ir tras bambalinas, serian los siguientes; el tiempo había pasado demasiado rápido, 10 coros ya se habían lucido en el escenario; algunos tenían coreografías bastante elaboradas, otros vestuarios muy llamativos y la gran mayoría tenía un conjunto de muy buenas voces: Blaine había intentado buscar algún error en cada uno de ellos, pero era muy difícil, estaba claro que no cualquiera llegaba al campeonato nacional, y eso lo hizo sentir muy bien, sabía que los Warblers merecían demasiado estar ahí, pues cumplían todas las características anteriores.

Los chicos se desearon suerte, y en cuanto escucharon el tumulto de aplausos se acomodaron detrás del telón que se acababa de cerrar. Blaine miro a Kurt y se sonrieron, la atmosfera de nervios se rompio y los Warblers se prepararon para atacar cuando por todo el teatro se escucho:

-_Y ahora, desde Westerville Ohio, "The Dalton Academy Warblers"-._

El teatro se deshizo en aplausos de nueva cuenta y el sonido del piano comenzó a repicar, luego, la voz de Blaine se unió al sonido:

"_I've been alone_

_Surrounded by darkness_

_I've seen how heartless_

_The world can be…"_

Mientras Blaine cantaba, Kurt recorrió a la audiencia y pudo ver a Marcia que sonreía, seguramente perdida en Blaine, pero eso no importaba ahora, Kurt recordó sus palabras, _"todo está en ti"; _y luego, sin una razón aparente, James apareció en su cabeza, sonriéndole. Agradeció habérselo encontrado en el pasillo aquel día, haber compartido demasiados momentos buenos con él, todas las lecciones, que a la buena o a la mala le enseño y sobre todo, que lo había querido hasta el último día de su vida. Luego miro a Blaine, que estaba demasiado concentrado cantando; era curioso, como de haberlo odiado demasiado, ahora era una de sus razones para vivir; y se dio cuenta de que eso era posible por la forma en la que las cosas se dieron; quizá si Blaine no hubiera sido pesado y ególatra el día que se conocieron, las cosas hubieran tomado otro rumbo para ellos, agradecía tanto tenerlo ahora, haberse dado la oportunidad de conocerlo realmente; no se arrepentía de absolutamente nada que tuviera que ver con él, simplemente lo amaba incondicionalmente. Luego miro a los Warblers, a sus amigos, aquellos que le aguantaban todo, sus malos humores, sus caprichos, sus temores, sus miedos y sus arranques de diva; incluso lo habían arrastrado ebrio por las calles desconocidas de Nueva York; siempre lo habían apoyado e incluso le habían dado la oportunidad de mostrar su talento. Y finalmente, estaba su familia, que siempre estaban tras él para servir de apoyo y sostén, que lo aceptaban tal y como era y que siempre tenían una palabra de aliento en el momento más oportuno.

Entonces, ¿Qué le faltaba? Si tenía todo lo que alguna vez había deseado; tenia amor, amigos, una familia y estaba parado sobre un escenario; prácticamente su vida estaba completa. Y precisamente ahí estaba la respuesta, hacía falta que se diera cuenta de eso; Marcia tenía razón, perdía demasiado tiempo autocompadeciendose, tanto que se había olvidado de ver lo importante de la vida, todo lo que tenia y de repente un pensamiento invadió su cabeza, **ERA FELIZ**. Y a ese pensamiento lo siguió una sensación que lo recorrió y se quedo en su pecho, como si algo hubiera regresado a él, como si ahora estuviera completo. Escucho a Blaine, que terminaba de cantar su segunda estrofa:

"_I've seen you crying_

_You felt like it's hopeless_

_I'll always do my best_

_To make you see"_

Y esa sensación ya no cabía en su pecho, Kurt tenía que soltarla, tenía que dejarla salir, supo que era el momento y antes de que Blaine siguiera cantando, se adelanto:

"_Baby, you're not alone  
>'Cause you're here with me<br>And nothing's ever gonna bring us down  
>Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you<br>And you know it's true  
>It don't matter what'll come to be<br>Our love is all we need to make it through"_

¡Sí!, ahí estaba, finalmente; SU VOZ HABIA VUELTO; estaba cantando de nuevo, era mejor que un sueño; entonces Blaine lo miro y sonrió, con una sonrisa que parecía decir _"Sabia que lo lograrías"_ y Kurt ya no podía soportar la emoción, todo lo que sentía lo transmitió con su voz.

"_Now I know it ain't easy  
>But it ain't hard trying<br>Every time I see you smiling  
>And I feel you so close to me<br>Tell me"_

Y luego Blaine se le unió:

"_Baby, you're not alone  
>'Cause you're here with me<br>And nothing's ever gonna bring us down  
>Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you<br>And you know it's true  
>It don't matter what'll come to be<br>Our love is all we need to make it through"_

La canción termino con los furiosos golpes del piano y el teatro retumbo por los aplausos, la gente estaba de pie, silbaban, gritaban y hacían toda clase de vítores. Todos los Warblers hicieron una reverencia de agradecimiento y se cerró el telón; inmediatamente todos los chicos se acercaron a Kurt y lo abrazaron festejando. Finalmente había terminado el martirio, Kurt estaba de nuevo completo.

Un largo rato después, los chicos estaban en el vestíbulo, esperando que se publicara la lista de los mejores diez, quienes tendrían la oportunidad de presentarse en el _showcase_ para disputar el campeonato nacional; Elaine, Angelique y Marcia, que vestían un vestido rojo con lunares blancos se aproximaban hacia ellos sonriendo.

—Warblers, estuvieron maravillosos; su canción fue hermosa— festejo Angelique

—Ustedes también, felicidades— respondió Blaine

—Los resultados ya han sido publicados, venimos a buscarlos para ir a verlos juntos, estamos demasiado nerviosas— declaro Elaine

Inmediatamente los Warbler comenzaron a caminar tras sus amigas y llegaron a donde estaba el contingente de chicas con vestidos de lunares, todas pálidas y ansiosas.

—Bien, adelante— dijo Wes mientras le ofrecía su mano a Elaine

Ambos líderes caminaron a la pizarra, Blaine tomo la mano de Kurt y la presiono muy fuerte, el castaño lo miro y sonrió nervioso, tanto que el labio inferior le temblaba, el ojimiel tomo tiernamente su mejilla y le dijo:

—Pase lo que pase Kurt, no importa en qué lugar quedemos, el mayor premio ya me lo han dado tu voz y tu; nada podrá superar eso— iban a besarse cuando el grito de Wes los interrumpió.

—SEGUNDO LUGAR, WARBLERS SOMOS EL SEGUNDO LUGAR, ESTAREMOS EN EL _SHOWCASE _PARA LUCHAR POR EL PRIMERO—

Elaine también festejaba el quinto lugar de su coro mientras gritaba y saltaba como loca, una explosión de risa gritos y aplausos se desato tras ellos.

Kurt miraba curioso a la chica cuando se dio cuenta de que sus pies se despegaban del suelo, y luego sintió como los fuertes brazos de Blaine lo levantaban de la cintura y comenzaba a darle vueltas, emocionado, Kurt se abrazo de su cuello. Dieron varias vueltas, entre las cuales pudo ver a Jeff llorando de emoción, a Marcia girando en el suelo y a Wes besando a Elaine. Cuando aterrizo imito a los aludidos y tomo de la nuca a Blaine para acercarlo a él y propinarle un intenso beso, nada podía superar la felicidad de este momento…

—Kurt despierta; ya estamos en Dalton—

El castaño abrió los ojos ante el anuncio de Blaine, se asomo por la ventana pero no podía ver nada, pues esta estaba completamente empañada y con algunos rastros de nieve. Era una alivio que el autobús que los había recogido en el aeropuerto los pudiera dejar casi en la entrada del vestíbulo, así no tendrían que correr bajo la fría nieve que caía en enormes cantidades del cielo.

Cuando entraron al vestíbulo principal, pudieron ver una enorme manta conmemorativa la cual mostraba la leyenda _"La Academia Dalton se honra en felicitar a su coro The Warblers, por haber obtenido el segundo lugar en el campeonato nacional de coros, ¡enhorabuena!_ Y todos los chicos que se encontraban ahí en ese momento aplaudieron calurosamente cuando Wes apareció cargando el enorme trofeo.

Los Warblers habían pasado a la segunda etapa de la contienda, el esperado _showcase_, sin embargo, luego de una reñida lucha habían permanecido en segundo lugar, convirtiéndose así en los subcampeones nacionales. Esa noche todo Dalton los festejo en el comedor e incluso colocaron el trofeo en la sala dedicada a dichos galardones en Dalton con una pequeña ceremonia.

A la mañana siguiente Blaine se encontraba terminando de empacar el resto de sus pertenencias, pues habían dado comienzo las vacaciones de invierno y era hora de que todos salieran rumbo a sus hogares a pasar las fiestas. Estaba terminando de guardar sus libros para la tarea de vacaciones en su mochila cuando recibió un mensaje de Kurt:

"_Ya podemos irnos, estoy listo; te espero en mi habitación; besos: K_ "

Blaine se levanto y tomo sus cosas, se acerco a Wes que estaba tumbado en su cama hablando por teléfono, le dio una palmadita en el hombro para llamar su atención:

—Feliz Navidad Wesley, nos vemos en tres semanas amigo, ah, y saluda a Elaine de mi parte por favor—

Wes le sonrió y le levanto los pulgares en señal de afirmación.

Una vez fuera de la habitación Blaine vio a Kurt sentado sobre su maleta, hablando con Tom Dawn en la puerta de su habitación, comenzó a caminar hacia él.

— ¿Estás listo Kurt?— pregunto amable

—Claro Blaine, vámonos— Kurt se despidió de Tom con un abrazo y el rubio comenzó a caminar

—Feliz Navidad Anderson— deseo el joven Dawn

—Igualmente Tom— respondió Blaine sonriendo

El castaño se levanto de su improvisado asiento y le dio un beso a Blaine en la mejilla como saludo, luego se puso a acomodar la bufanda que colgaba del cuello del castaño.

— ¿Seguro que podrás sobrevivir sin mí una semana Anderson? Te aseguro que en Londres no encontraras a alguien tan encantador como yo que arregle tu bufanda o él nudo de tu corbata— pregunto Kurt con su tono ególatra

—De verdad no sé cómo me las arreglare sin ti Kurt Hummel— respondió el moreno alzando el rostro, de repente una sonrisa picara se pinto en su rostro y se apresuro a decir:

—Oye Kurt—

El ojiazul lo miro y Blaine señalo hacia arriba aun sonriendo:

—Es muérdago— respondió Kurt

—Aja—

Fue lo único que Blaine contesto antes de tomar a Kurt por la cintura y atraerlo a él para besarlo, el castaño enredo sus brazos en el cuello del moreno y se enfrascaron en un cálido, romántico y largo beso.

Y ahí estaban ambos chicos, besándose, en el mismo pasillo en el que se habían dado su primer beso. Ninguno de los dos sabía con certeza si ese momento era el final feliz de su cuento, o apenas el principio; sin embargo no importaba, después de todo lo que habían pasado, pensar en eso resultaba una enorme pérdida de tiempo, a partir de ahora solo dejarían que las cosas se dieran, después de todo, se tenían el uno al otro; y eso era suficiente para darle la cara a cualquier adversidad.

"_In a perfect situation, i let love down the drain…"_

**=FIN=**

**Como siempre esta historia está dedicada a ustedes con mucho cariño; nos vemos en la próxima… atte. Julieta**


End file.
